Kirika, the Daughter of Orochimaru
by Trixter743
Summary: "Looking back, I wish I'd spent more time in Konoha. It was a good time. A... more constant time."
1. Introduction

_**Hello lovely readers! Nope; haven't given up on this fic yet! Though I do plan on making a ton of changes; I feel that it was poorly written originally; but I hate to give up on it and I think I can do much better! So please give me your opinions and if I change something and it doesn't make sense, or you preferred something the way it was before I changed it, please let me know. **__**  
><strong>_

_**The biggest thing is I'm changing the POV from first person to omniscient. I just think it's nicer. Also, I always felt that the intro was very poor and I thought it would be cool to go further into how she came to Konoha rather than a vague explination. I think a look into what happened two years prior to the beginning is a better way to kick thing off. And it's not quite how I originally write it but IDK, let me know what you think and if everything sounds good. Seriously, I'd hate to leave something important out.  
><strong>_

_**And I just have to say**__** thanks to all for sticking with me. I mean 22 reviews! You guys rock! And for new readers who don't know what the hell I'm talking about: I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, child?"<p>

Kirika nodded, tightened her grip of her father's hand.

"Do give the lady my regards. Tell her... I kept my promise." Orochimaru's words were dripping with cynical humor at an inside joke she didn't understand. He chuckled.

Orochimaru did not like to say his wife's name; something Kirika had come to realise. It was not so uncomfortable for him that he wouldn't tell her when she asked. It was Hideko. But when it was avoidable she was 'the lady' or 'your mother'.

"Do you think she's changed much?"

"Perhaps. The first forty years did little, but they say the most changes come in the littlest time."

Kirika took out her pocket watch, opened it and flipped the inner slide of the case up looked at the small circular picture frame inside. There was a photograph of Orochimaru and Hideko and the infant Kirika. The watch was silver with flowers molded on the case; and upon opening it a song played. The pocketwatch had belonged to Kirika's mother. "Do you think she'll be happy to see me?"

"...Of course." His answer was strangely soft.

Kirika looked up at him, her big eyes curious. She met his eyes for a moment until he turned his head back to the sprawling village, she turned back as he did. Kirika was suddenly very nervous. It was so big! From the hill where they stood Kirika could see the mountains bordering the edge of the village kilometres and kilometres away and the great stone faces of the hokage carves smooth into the jagged, light brown rock. The city itself was white. The houses were all built of white wood with roofs of mostly red, with the occasional blues and greens. The whole village was speckled green from the many trees. It was beautiful, like a painting of white and red on the green canvas of the rolling forested landscape. But she was still nervous. The ten year old squeezed Orochimaru's hand. "Father, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Not long."

"Days?"

Orochimaru looked at her. This time he squeezed her hand. "Much longer than that, child."

Kirika looked down.

"You want you see your mother, don't you?"

Kirika nodded quickly.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting." He raised Kirika's other hand from her side and snapped closed the pocket watch in her hand. "Stay hidden." He knelt to her height and placed a hand over her face. "Until you find her, at least." When he took it away her white skin was a normal healthy looking shade. The purple streaks above her eyes were hidden. "Just enter through the gate. Take this off before you talk to her."

Kirika nodded. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, eyes flickering to it for a moment.

Orochimaru ran his own hand through it. "A less memorable shade than your skin. It's fine." He stood. "Lingering so close to the Leaf is dangerous."

Orochimaru took out a scroll, which Kirika accepted. "They'll search you so it would be best to swallow it: new justu, including the transformation justu you're using now. Master them while you're here. discretely."

Kirika's face lit up, she saluted. "Yes sir!"

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement. "You should go."

Kirika quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you!"

He put his hand on her back. "There, there. It won't be long. Now off with you."

She let go. "Yes, sir." She stole one last look at her father before jumping down from the hill and running through the forest towards the village gate.

"Farewell, Kirika."

* * *

><p>Tachibana Hideko was humming as she walked home. It was her day off. The sun was beginning to set, it hung low in the pink-orange sky. Her anxiety had been high and the day had gone by painfully slowly, but she was feeling good now. She had sworn that the days where she could busy herself at work, filing missions and reports, keeping up with the constant hum of the Hokage's tower, even bringing the Lord Hokage tea did her more good that days off. She thrived on the sidelines of the busy atmosphere and the people; the buzz of the office where she could watch everyone moving and get absorbed in it without really being in it. Seeing Lord Hiruzen every day kept her going far longer that the pills and medicines her doctor had given her ever could. She was his receptionist.<p>

Hideko was a pretty woman; slender and gentle looking; especially in her smile. She had turned forty-seven last spring; though the lines on her face had become more prominent with age, wrinkled and smile lines and the tired lines under her eyes that never really faded, her face was still mostly unblemished and had a tired, but charmingly motherly kind of beauty.

"Hideko!"

She turned and smiled. "Anko!"

Anko ran up to her, grinning.

"You're home early." Hideko smiled. Seeing Anko brought her more joy than anything else.

"Yeah! Man, that mission was killer; but of course I'm used to it!" Anko grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Went off without a hitch."

Hideko laughed. "I was expecting you back tomorrow. I was going to make you dango."

"What!? Really!? But you still will! _Right!?_"

"Of_ course_!"

"Can I take those for you?" Anko reached for the grocery bags.

"It's alright, I have them."

Anko took them anyway, flashing Hideko that feral grin of hers.

"Thank you."

"I just gave my report to Lord Hokage. I was expecting to see you there."

"Oh," Hideko sighed, and ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair. "Well, I had a doctors appointment, so he gave me the day off... honestly, though, it wasn't that long."

"Hmm." Anko nodded. "What did the doctor day?"

"She gave me more pills. I'll go back next month. She says if my shaking increases or my cough gets worse by then she'll put me on something stronger."

Anko went silent.

Hideko smiled at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm still kicking, aren't I?"

Anko looked at her. "Hideko. You're not... you're not as young as you were before. I think you should take it a little more easy."

"I file reports; I sort papers and I bring Lord Hiruzen his tea." Hideko laughed. "The most _work_ I do is worrying over you whenever you leave on a mission."

Anko gave a little smile. "Come on. You know how strong I am."

Hideko giggled. "By the way, I have a new neighbour."

"Oh, really? Is he nice? She?"

"That little boy. From the Uchiha clan."

"Oh..." Anko paused. "I though they would put him in an orphanage..."

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since..."

"Yeah... How long's in been? two? Three months?"

Hideko took keys out from her bag as they approached her home. "That sounds about right. I've been making him food. I tried to give it to him but he didn't take it. I think he doesn't want the pity. I leave it at his door. He leaves the dishes back at mine."

"That's good. How is he?"

"I couldn't say. I don't think he's okay. He's_ ten_. He's trying to be strong."

"Hm..." Anko nodded. "Let's talk about something happy."

They stopped outside Hideko's door. "Did I buy sugar?" She rummaged through the bags in Anko's arms. She looked up. "I forgot it! Ah, let's put these away and I'll run out to get it."

"Can't have dango without sugar." She passed the bags back to Hideko. "I'll grab it, you get settled."

"Are you sure?"

Anko back stepped the way they had come. "Of course, no problem! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Wait! Let me give you some money!"

Anko had broke into a jog. "Don't worry about it! I just got back from a mission! I just got paid!"

Hideko sighed and smiled. She shook her head, grinning. "That girl." She chuckled. She balanced the bags awkwardly in her forearms to get the key into the lock and pushed the door open with her back. She was still smiling when she entered the house. She froze when she noticed the little girl kneeling at the table in the living room.

Hideko stared at child. Her eyes widened. Brown met gold. Golden eyes with slit pupils surrounded by purple slashes. White skin. Long black hair.

The girl smiled. "Mother-" Hideko's bags fell to the floor.

Hideko did not know when she had moved into the house towards the child, but once she was next to her she fell to her knees. She pulled her child into her arms. Hideko clenched her eyes shut and held her daughter tight. "My girl! My baby! _Kirika_!"

That her mother had known; had _known _that Kirika was her child, brought Kirika unfathomable joy. She wrapped her little arms around her mother; gripped the fabric of her shirt. She nuzzled her head into her mother's chest and breathed Hideko's scent. Like fresh linin. "Mother!"

Keeping her arms around her, Kirika raised her head. "You _knew_!" She was smiling.

Hideko cupped Kirika's face. "Of course." Her eyes were tearing. "You look just like your father."

Kirika smiled and pressed her head to her mother once again. "Father sends his regards. He said to tell you he kept his promise."

Hideko tightened her grip on Kirika. "He's not... _here_. Is he?"

Kirika shook her head.

Hideko sighed. "Good."

Kirika frowned, but nuzzled into Hideko's chest.

"Does anyone... else... know you're here?"

She shook her head again.

"You're safe now, Kirika. I'll never let you go again. I'm sorry, Kirika. Mommy's so sorry."

Kirika looked up and saw that her mother was crying. "Mother, please don't cry. It's okay. Don't be sad."

Hideko Hugged Kirika into her; the tears wouldn't stop. "I'm crying because I'm so happy. You're home now. That's all that matters."

The door swung open and Anko stepped in. "Hideko I got the-" The first thing Anko noticed were the spilled groceries. "Hideko are you okay-!" The second thing was the weeping Hideko holding a child to her arms.

Kirika looked at the woman curiously. Something about the woman was vaguely familiar. Oh! She remembered! Mitarashi Anko; her father's student. Kirika had read about Anko from reports. She had scene her picture. Her father told her she had known Anko, well, as well as a three year old can know someone. Kirika cocked her head and mulled for a moment whether the familiarity of this woman was from real memory or fabrications from her father's words and reports. Whatever the case; Kirika smiled at her. "Hello."

Anko's mouth parted. "No way." She looked at Hideko.

Hideko took a breath, her voice shook from crying. "Anko. You remember Kirika."

Anko too took a breath and nodded. "Y-yeah... Hi. Kirika. How did... how did you get in here?"

"The window."

Kirika rested her head back on Hideko's head. Her facial expression was not blank; but more of a watchful calm. Kirika regarded Anko as she did all things: with silent, calculating eyes. Her gaze might have been critical, were her eyes not so large and childish. Anko suddenly felt unnerved. _The childishness will not last_. It dawned on Anko that the child's piercing gaze would have been _crushingly_ intense; _crushingly_ critical if it were not veiled over by a childish curiosity and if her large eyes thinned and focused, which would fade with age, and when they did... She would be cruel. _She'll be like Orochimaru._

Anko had sunk to her knees. She stood up. Her legs were shaky. "Hideko. I'll... I'll go tell the Hokage."

"No!"

Anko was taken by surprise. "Why not?"

"They'll take hew away from me! I won't lose her again!"

Anko's eyes flickered to Kirika. Kirika's hands were clenching the fabric of Hideko's clothes. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

_Mommy loves me._

Anko's anxiety went away then. She'd played with this girl. She'd babysat her. No. No! _She won't be like him! She'll be good! _Anko walked to Hideko and Kirika; she kneeled down in front of them. She put her hands on Hideko's shoulders. "No one will take her away from you. Lord Hokage wouldn't do that. You know he wouldn't. She's just a kid." She looked at Kirika. She spoke gently. "You stay here with your mommy. I'll be back with more people, but they won't hurt you. You'll be brave, right? You won't be afraid?"

Kirika had anticipated this. Obviously, someone would present her to the Hokage. She though her mother would. But she'd refused; nothing could have made Kirika happier. _Mother loves me._ Regardless; it must be done. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Kirika kicked her legs back and forth in her chair. Her feet didn't reach the ground. She held the sides of seat with her hands; stared ahead and hummed quietly. She had to admit; the leaf ninja had excellent response time. She and her mother had been hurried discretely to the Hokage's tower. They'd taken statements from Hideko and Anko first. Now Kirika sat at a table in a drab, dimly lit room.<p>

The Hokage sat at the other end of the table. He regarded a binder of papers with a troubled, or perhaps bored expression. He leaned over the binder, elbow on the table and head resting slanted on his fist. Beside him stood a tall, stone faced man all in a black trench coat. his face was scared.

Kirika looked around. Several ambu were posted around the room. Kirika looked back at the Hokage. He had come in; sat down and looked at the binder, saying nothing to her. She was terribly bored. But it was best not do anything. First impressions are key, after all.

The Hokage looked up. "Kirika. May I call you Kirika?"

Kirika put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "Mm-hmm." An odd conversation starter. What else would he call her?

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember me?"

Kirika though for a moment. "No."

The Hokage sighed. "Do you remember anything about living in this village."

"No."

"A shame. I remember you."

Kirika's eyes flickered around his face. _React to nothing. Tell them nothing they don't already know._ The first rules of basic interrogation.

The Hokage sighed. "So how did you get here?"

"Through the gate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Through the gate?"

Kirika nodded.

"You have a very distinctive appearance. Did no one try to stop you?"

"No."

"What do you think that was?"

She shrugged. "I'm ten?"

"Why did you come here? Did you run away from Orochimaru?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to see mother."

He nodded. "A good a reason as any. Did he take you here?"

"Father? Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He was unconvinced.

Kirika nodded.

"And where is he now?"

"I think home."

The Hokage and the man in the trench coat exchanged looks. He looked back at Kirika. "And where is home."

"I don't know."

"Kirika." He spoke kindly. "Please understand, you're not in trouble. You just want to see your mother, I understand that. No one will hurt you. But you need to help me. Where is your father?"

"I don't know."

"Kirika."

"I don't know." She looked stressed. "He took me to Tanzaku Town and pointed me in this direction and that's the last time I saw him. He didn't want to come too close to the village. I swear! I don't know where he is now!" They had not come from Tanzaku Town, they had come to the land of fire from the Land of Rice Paddies. Kirika's eyes had become teary, she rubbed them. "I don't know."

"Calm down, child, you're not in trouble." The Hokage soothed her. "Where do you think he went after you saw him?"

"I don't know."

The Hokage pulled a map out of a sleeve in the binder and laid in in front of her. "Could you point out anywhere you think he might have gone. Anywhere you know you've been."

Kirika rubbed her eyes again. She studied the map, she squinted and cocked her head.

"Can you read maps?"

"I can!" It made perfect sense to her.

"Show me."

She starred up at him with her large, watchful eyes. She shook her head.

"Kirika, I can't help you unless you cooperate."

Kirika shook her head.

"This is of great importance, Kirika."

Kirika only watched at him. She knew what to say: the only think that would allow her to stay silent and innocent in their eyes. A more childish version of her motives. "But he's my daddy!"

"And she's your mommy." the Hokege nodded to the door. "But I can't let you see her unless you help me." He looked at her. "She'd be so sad if she couldn't see you. You don't want that, do you."

Kirika's eyes flickered down. "Only one."

"How many places do you know?"

"Not many." She pointed to the Land of Waves. "But you only get one." Orochimaru had abandoned the Land of Waves shortly after he left the Leaf. If they searched it, they might find a base; but there would be nothing of real value.

"One more." The Hokage urged.

Kirika made a face, but pointed to the south of the Land of Rivers. They would find nothing their, either.

The Hokage nodded. "I know it's hard for you. But you did the right thing. He's a bad man."

Kirika's clenched her hands. She lowered her head.

"Has he ever hurt you, Kirika?"

Kirika rubbed her eyes she nodded. She lifted up her shirt. The man in the trench coat's eyes narrowed; the Hokage's widened. Scars. They were too faded to really be ugly (courtesy of Kabuto's healing jutsu), but they were still a prounounced grey on her white skin; like a thick pencil line that couldn't quite be erased. They ran vertically down the centre of her chest as well as horizontally across her lower abdomen: many thinner cuts formed single thick and perfectly straight lines. She turned around; faded scars ran perfectly vertically down her back. She pulled her shirt down and sat back down. They were the scalpel lines of experiments.

To Orochimaru's defence, experiments never bothered Kirika. She was always a willing participant; and when she wasn't under the knife she would stand next to her father, above the body on the table and he would show her where to cut; how to open it so there was little blood and what to do to what organs. When it _was_ her under the knife she did not think that Orocimaru had ever_ tried_ to hurt her. She hated to say he did, if the situation allowed it she would deny it to the bitter end. but in this one that lie was a necessary evil.

"But it's not as bad as it looks!" Kirika assured them. "Really. It they didn't hurt that... bad..."

"What's on your arm?" The man in the trench coat did not ask so much as demand.

"Ibiki." The Hokage frowned "it's best to treat children more gently."

Kirika's left forearm was wrapped in a white bandage. She unwrapped it. Underneath, coiled around her lower forearm, stopping before her wrist was the intricate, swirling black tattoo of a snake summoner.

"You know ninjutsu."

Kirika nodded. Her father had told her she was a great deal stronger than most ninja in the Leaf. She was quite certain she could fight her way out of the interrogation room if she needed to. And she would not need to.

The Hokage sighed. "Of course he would teach your summoning... Those scars on your body are surgical."

"...yes."

"He experimented on you." They weren't questions.

Kirika said nothing but gazed down at her feet.

He stood up and circled around to Kirika. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you like that ever again."

Kirika starred up at him in genuine disbelief, not quite sure what to say.

"But I need to ask you more questions, Okay?"

He asked her if it was okay a lot. He was kind. She wondered if he was really concerned or if he was trying to disarm her. Probably both. Whatever the case, Kirika knew she liked him.

Kirika nodded. This was fun; Certainly not boring.

"I need information. If you're good, you'll be able to stay with your mother. You can stay in the village. You'll be safe."

Kirika nodded "I'll be good."

"I know you will."

The questions continued for some time.

* * *

><p>Hideko hummed as she walked to work. Kirika's tiny hand grasped in her own tightly. "Are you excited?"<p>

Kirika nodded; there _was_ excitement in her eyes. They stopped outside the academy.

Hideko kneelt down and hugged Kirika. "You be good, and have a great first day. I'll pick you up after school."

Kirika hugged her back and nodded before running off to the school; waving as she ran. "Bye mother!"

Hideko's eyes were teary. She never thought she would simply be able to walk her little girl to school. Even if she was a few years late...

* * *

><p>Iruka's eyes scanned the attendance sheet. "Alright, that's everyone. And we have a new student." He frowned inadvertently. God, why did he get stuck with <em>her<em>... Iruka put on a smile and looked forward at his class. "Tachibana, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

She stood up, smiling excitedly. "Hello! My name is Kirika. Uh... my last name is Tachibana now. I hope we all have lots and _lots_ of fun together. Also, do we do dissections in science?"

...

Kirika doodled on her paper while Iruka gave a lecture on the clone jutsu... who couldn't do a simple clone jutsu!? She was so bored!

"Psst! Hey!" A blond boy wearing all orange was crawling behind her seat. He grinned widely and waved. "How's it going? My name's Naruto!" He whispered "Pretty boring, huh? Wanna sneak out?"

Kirika smiled and nodded. She slid down beneath her bench and made a hand sigh. A clone appeared and sat up. "_That's_ how you do a clone jutsu."

"Wow! Pretty cool!" They crawled to the door, when they were in the hall he asked her. "Hey, sorry, but what's your name again?"

"Kirika."

"Kirika. Nice to meet cha'." He held out his hand, which Kirika giggled and shook. "Can I call you Kira?"


	2. Enter: Kirika Tachibana

**"So tell me little one, do you have a dream?"**

**"A dream? I have no need for such things."**

**He touched her cheek gently. "Oh, You pitiful thing. Are you going to live your life like a tool? A commodity with no true human value? Will you ever truly live your own life? Will you live pitifully in the hand of someone else until you die?" His beautiful eyes were both gentle and coldly distant. "You poor child. Are you cursed just as I am?" his face held genuine remorse.**

* * *

><p>"...he even tried to ambush me this morning. I gotta tell ya, Konohamaru's pretty annoying but he's okay."<p>

"That's good." Kirika shook her head. "I still can't believe you _stole_ the scroll of sealing."

"I told you, I was tricked!"

"I know that. But, it still seems _wrong_. Was it guarded by children-?"

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "This class isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you've graduated."

"Oh yeah, do you see this!? do you see this!? open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband!" Naruto boasted "Were gonna be training together! How do you like that?"

"Humph."

"Let me put it to you this way, I look great in this head gear! It's like it was made for me, believe it!"

"Ffh, Whatever."

"I'm first!" two shrill voices exclaimed.

Kirika nudged Naruto's shoulder. "You're lady love's here."

"What?" Naruto blushed. Sakura smiled and turned towards Naruto.

"Hi Sakura, what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura pushed him to the ground. "Good morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at her, then back at the front of the room.

Kirika sighed. _Typical._ When She entered the academy she suspected some other students might not have their priorities straight, but this... Kirika imagined she was the only girl in the class who's ninja career was not solely driven by the prospect of boys.

"So... mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked

"Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino cut in

"I was here first." Sakura growled

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everyone saw it!"

"Dream on!"

"Actually, I got here before either of you." another girl said

"So did I! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"No! I am!"

Kirika pulled Naruto into the row next to her. These girls were more liability than asset. It cracked her up; thinking of the ways they'd be thrown out onto missions without the slightest clue what to do. She put a hand on Naruto's back. "Don't worry about it..." She chuckled at the girls surrounding Sasuke. "Apparently _subtlety_ doesn't exist in their dictionaries- eh?" Naruto was no longer next to her...

Naruto was crouching on the desk in front of Sasuke, both boys were growling at each other.

Kirika smiled and rolled her eyes. "Naruto, get down from there."

"Naruto! stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shouted

They glared at each other harder, while the girls continued to yell at Naruto.

"You know you should really listen to your master, and she should really put you on a leash." Sasuke taunted. He had a cynical grin.

"What did you say! She's not my master! And I'm no dog!" Naruto yelled

"I really am."

"Kira! Not helping!"

_"No way. One of the head members of the Hyuga clan!? Missing!?" _The boy behind Naruto leaned back, knocking him, and Naruto fell forward. "Sorry did I bump you?"

"What the..." Sakura's eyes widened "AH!"

They..._ Kissed? _Kirika put a hand over her mouth and laughed. "_Kfufufufu_... Subtlety isn't in your dictionary either!"

The two separated and started gagging. Naruto jerked his head up like a frightened deer. "Huh? Bloodlust..."

"Naruto." Sakura growled, an angry horde of girls behind her. "You are so dead."

"Hey, wow, It was an accident!" he stammered.

Sakura cracked her knuckles "Your finished."

"Hold on!" Naruto said

Kirika was still laughing under her hand. A dozen snakes shot out from Kirika's sleeves; hissing and snapping. Naruto fell out of his seat. The girls shrieked and scattered. Kirika's laughter became hysterical.

* * *

><p>"As of today you are all ninja. Together you will face difficult trials and hardships," Iruka said. "but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult..."<p>

"Sorry for laughing."

Naruto's head was on the table. Neither of them were listening to the lecture. "It's okay. Thanks for stopping the girls from beating me up."

"If it makes you feel any better, Sakura will probably die fairly quickly anyway. Girls like her aren't good for much other than cannon fodder."

Naruto stared at Kirika in a cold sweat.

"...What?"

"Quiet over there! Tachibana! Uzukami! Pay attention!" Iruka schouted. the class snickered and he went on with his speech. "Now you are only genin: first level ninja. All genin will be grouped into squads of three or four, each squad will be led by a jonin."

"Huh?" said Naruto, apparently the team thing struck a cord with him. "A squad?"

"Yes." said Iruka "Any more than four and a squad becomes difficult to manage. We want the squads to have a balance of strength and ability, I will now announce the squads: Squad 1..."

Kirika glanced up at the girl sitting in the corner at the back of the room. She flashed a feral smile. Hinata Hyuga averted her gaze immediately. Still smiling, Kirika tapped her fingers on her cheek and wondered if the girl knew.

"...Squad 7: Kirika Tachibana; Naruto Uzumaki; Sakura Haruno;"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled

Sakura put her head in her hands. "I'm doomed..."

"...And Sasuke Uchina."

"Yeah!" cheered Sakura.

"I'm doomed." moped Naruto

Kirika smiled. This was good! What she really wanted to see was Naruto unleashing the Kyuubi's power. She'd followed him dutifully for two years with no results... perhaps now that he was aware of it, and with the stimulants of combat in the real world something would happen. At the very least he might draw out a few of the Akatsuki. It wouldn't hurt to pick off a member or two. Come to think of it, she'd love to see the sharingan, too. Kirika tapped a pen against her desk thoughtfully. She wondered what Sasuke's brain looked like...

"Squad eight: Hinata Hyuga; Kiba Inuzuka; and Shino Aburame. Squad ten: Ino Yamuzuka; Shikamaru Nara; and choji ackamichi."

"Iruka sensie! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same class as a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke had one of the best score in the class. Naruto, you had the worst, to create a balanced team we put the best students with the worst."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, Loser. Kirika, you really should keep him on a leash."

Kirika linked her fingers and placed her chin on top of them. "Don't be mean."

"There you go again-" yelled Naruto

"_Ahem!_ After lunch you'll meat your jonin teachers, until then class dismissed." said Iruka

* * *

><p>Kirika was pleased Naruto decided to try his hand at winning Sakura over at lunch period. It saved her the trouble of weaseling out of eating with him. Today she had other priorities. Kirika found Hinata Hyuga eating on the benches alone.<p>

She jumped when she saw Kirika and turned her head quickly back to the lunchbox in her lap. She forced herself into an frightened stillness when Kirika loomed over her.

"Afternoon."

"O-oh...! Hi Kirika." Hinata's eyes darted around.

Kirika sat next to her and crossed her legs.

"Mm..." Hinata squirmed in her seat. The last thing she wanted was to be rude, but her father told her not to associate with the Tachibana girl. And Kirika was scary...

"I've noticed you've been following me around the school for the past two weeks. Up until three days ago. Since then you've been avoiding me. Would you like to talk?"

Hinata shrunk. Kirika towered over her. She penetrated her with those frightening eyes... "Um... well.. I... uh... you... noticed?"

Kirika watched her patiently. Every so often Hinata met her face, but became frightened and turned away.

"Well... I... I was going to ask you if..." Hinata looked away with cheeks red as a beat. "If... you and Naruto are... dating."

Kirika cocked her head at that. Amusement filled her eyes. She almost laughed and had to stifle a breath.

"But then..." Hinata's eyes flickered down somberly. "I'm sure you heard the rumors... The other day a close relative of mine went missing. My whole clan is concerned because he was in the main family... it... it didn't seem right to focus on something like... that..."

* * *

><p><em>Hisao Hyuuga had almost reached Konoha. His mission had been a grueling one, but as one of the heads of the clan, there were few others who could handle such delicate political affairs. He though to himself that war was much easier than diplomacy. He was looking forward to home. Night had fallen, but the village was within sight.<em>

_Hisao Huuga's eyes darted to the side of the road. He stopped walking. "You there! Come out!"_

_The ninja stepped out from the trees behind him. He turned to face her. His eyes widened. A girl? A child. She must have been the same age as Lady Hinata._

_"Wait... you're..." His eyes widened, snakes shot towards him. He swirved to avoid them. He had no time to activate his byakugan. "Ah!" A sharp pain hit him in the shoulder blade and his arm went stiff. She was behind him. He quickly turned to push her away, but she danced out of his reach. He stumbled back, clucking his arm. __"What... what did you do? You snake! I knew you were rotten!"_

_She pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssshhh. The forest is sleeping." She slipped the empty syringe into her pouch. "But your tired. That drug will take effect in a few moments."_

_The forest was spinning around Hisao. He fell to the ground. "Damn you... my clan... Lord Hokage will... will... find you."_

_Kirika ckuckled._

* * *

><p>It was all funny. Kirika though Hinata knew something, but this girl lacked the capacity to lie under pressure. For a moment Kirika though she would have to kill Hinata. "My deepest condolences towards your relative."<p>

Hinata nodded. "Thank you..."

Kirika stood. "You must forgive my brashness. I have a very... cautious nature. Naturo and I are not dating. He's starved for attention, though. A cute, proper girl like you would do him good."

Hinata blushed, "W-what!?"

Kirika gave her a respectful nod and left.

* * *

><p>"He's late." grumbled Naruto, he poked his head out the door and looked down the hallways. "Hmm!"<p>

"Just relax." Kirika lounged in a seat next to the window, feet up on the table. A little snake was sunbathing the windowsill outside. Kirika opened the window and held out her arm, to which the snake did not hesitate to coil around. Kirika raised her arm up, just in front of her face. The snake regarded her with interest and the flick of its tongue which just grazed her nose. She smiled "Hi cutie."

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sakura yelled

"I don't want to. How come _our_ teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other groups already met there teachers and took off on some adventure or something! Iruka sensei's gone too!"

"I know, okay." mumbled Sakura "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hehe!" Naruto giggled as he wedged an eraser in the door hinge

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded

"That's what he get's for coming late! _Surprise!_"

"Your asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that." Sakura warned

"Our teacher's a jonin: an elite ninja. Think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked

"Naruto, Sasuke's right, there's no way he'll fall for that."

The snake hissed and rubbed the underside of it's head up to Kirika's cheek, demanding her attention, which she turned from Naruto's antics back to it. "You're so much better than humans." She whispered, stroking the base it's head with the tips of her fingers.

"Wow snakes sure like you, huh?" asked Naruto, who tried to get a closer look at it. It hissed at him.

"Careful! He's venomous."

The door opened up and a silver-haired ninja entered... And was hit in the head by the eraser. Naruto bust out laughing. "I got him! he totally fell for it! ha-ha!"

"I'm sorry sensei! I hold him not to do it! _I'd_ never do anything like that!" Sakura apologized

Kirika stared at him, eyes wide and critical and glaring. "You're not Anko."

"No. I'm not." Kakashi picked up the eraser and looked over the lot. "Hmm... how can I put this? My first impression of this group... I hate you."

* * *

><p>"Okay, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." said Kakashi. The group gathered on the roof. Kakashi stood infront of the genin seated on the steps.<p>

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura cocked her head. "Well, what are we suppose say?"

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you go first? Before we talk, you tell us about yourself so we can see how it's suppose to go." Naruto subjected.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was useless, all he told us was his name." muttered Sakura, Naruto nodded

"Okay, your turn." Kakashi said "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup; and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me from the Itchiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greatest hokage!"

"Alright." Kakashi nodded "Next."

"Alright, I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is...! I mean the person I like is...! uhh... my hobby is...! My dream for the future is, _he-he_...!"

"And...? what do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly _like_ a many things. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone..."

"Good. Okay, last one."

"My name is Kirika Tachibana. My hobbies are training and preforming tea ceremonies with my family. I'm quite fond of snakes. My dream is to become a strong ninja and serve the Leaf."

"Okay... good. You're each unique and you have you're own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked

"It's a task that the five of us will do together. A survival exercise."

"Huh? survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice." Sakura complained "We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training."

"So, uh, what kinda training is it then?" asked Naruto

Kakashi started laughing

"Hold on! That was a normal question, what's so funny?" asked Sakura

"Well if I tell you the answer, you won't like it. Of the twenty-eight graduates who came here, no more than ten will actual be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass-fail test and the chances that you'll fail are at least 66%." He waved. "See, didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! we worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test even for anyway?" Naruto demanded

"Oh that. That was just to select candidates who _might _become ninja." Kakashi said

"What!?"

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five AM, and bring your ninja gear... That's it. You're dismissed. Oh! And tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

* * *

><p>Kirika hummed as she strode into her lab. When Orochimaru abandoned the Leaf he left several laboratories abandoned. There were a handful that had gone undiscovered by the military police. He'd given Kirika detailed of their locations and instructions to avoid booby traps. It had taken Kirika almost two years to restore them. But to be in a clean, functional laboratory again; to smell the chemicals and feel skin rip under her scalpel gave her the sweetest satisfaction.<p>

Hisao Hyuga raised his head when he heard the door open.

"I've been thinking about_ you_ all day. I had so suffer through my first squad meeting. I doubt Kakashi believed a word I said about myself, but appearances matter. You know how it is."

Hisao screamed through his gag.

Kirika moved to the side of the table he was chained to and massaged her hand through his hair. "Hush dear. I need you at your peek. Haven't I told you no one will hear you?"

Hisao glared at her.

Kirika chuckled and stroked his cheek. "You're a tough one." She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Just break for me. You're contributing to _very_ important scientific progress. You wouldn't want me to do _more_ than severing your spinal cord, would you?"

Hisao turned his head away as far as he could push it against the table, breathing sharply.

Kirika smiled and moved to her work station. She filled an empty syringe with light purple fluid. She hovered over Hisao. "You ought to be excited. Today I'll be dissecting those eyes, soon enough your brain. For you generous contribution to my research, you have my thanks."

Hisao screamed and flailed as the needle entered his neck.


	3. Good Little Girl

"Man... He's four hours late. How much longer is he gonna take?" Naruto's mumble was the first thing Kirika heard as she approached the others. It broke the thick silence.

Sakura sighed "Oh. Hey. You're back. Where'd you run off too, Kirika?" She and Naruto were sitting on the ground. Sasuke stood.

"Oh... surveying." Kirika had arrived at the same time as the others, just before five. When it was apparent Kakashi was late she'd gone off wandering and returning systematically. Every fifteen minutes to see if Kakashi had come before promptly leaving again.

Sakura's face was blank with exhaustion. She laid her head on her knees without pressing further.

Kirika regarded her teammates with a frown. Naruto was sitting with his eyes closed like Sakura. Even Sasuke was slouching. The bags under his eyes were visible. "None of you have eaten."

"Obviously." Naruto said without raising her head.

"You should have slept." Kirika continued.

"And you did?" Sasuke glared at her. "Do you take me for a weakling? Or just stupid?"

"You should have eaten. And you should have taken the opportunity to sleep for a few hours. You'd be stupid _not_ to."

"What about what sensei said?" Sakura asked "And what if he showed up?"

"You all realise this is a standard demoralization tactic, right?" Kirika sat. "Keep your enemies waiting and they'll eventually crack themselves. I don't need my team mates tired and weak. If you vomit you vomit, but it's better to have the energy. Now you're all tired and hungry. That right there," She motioned to Sasuke. "Makes for a bad attitude. And poor decisions."

Sasuke glared harder.

"You should all sleep for a while. I'll keep watch."

Naruto flopped back, smiling and eager to accept. "Thanks Kira."

"You make it sound like Kakashi's the enemy..." Sakura mumbled

Kirika grinned. "He is."

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and waved. "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?"

"HEY! YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, jumping up.

"Well... a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the other way." he shrugged "Let's get started." he pressing the button of an alarm clock situated on a target practice log. "Here we go. It's set for noon."

Kakashi held up three bells. "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is too it. If you can't get them before noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to that post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

Naruto and Sakura's mouths' dropped open. Sasuke glared.

"Wait a minute, there are four of us, how come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked

Kakashi giggled "That way one of you will be disqualified and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy. You didn't honestly think a four man squad would work, did you? Far to many people. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapon, including shurikin. And if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura objected

"_Heh-heh_! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." Naruto laughed

"Class clowns are usual the weakest link. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores; looser."

Naruto growled.

"Don't worry about it." Kirika grinned "Whatever happens to him here can be written off. It should be fun."

"That's the spirit. When I say start, you may begin." said Kakashi

Naruto pulled a kunai and charged at Kakashi, Kakashi however intercepted the blow and grabbed Naruto's hand, directing Naruto's own weapon to the back of his neck. A deadlock. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say 'start' yet." Kakashi said with annoyance, he pushed Naruto away.

"Well, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so... how can I say this...? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready... aaand~... START!"

They all leaped off.

* * *

><p>"Hey! hey! let me down! what the hell is this!?" Naruto screamed. He flopped helplessly upside down dangling from a tree by a rope around his feet.<p>

"Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you." Kakashi sighed, he picked up the bell. "Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I! Get! It!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to escape the trap.

"I'm telling you this, because you don't get it." said Kakashi "You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Kirika sighed from her perch in the trees. How could anyone be _that_ foolish? She would have to remember to do something about Naruto's gullibility... perhaps mind games? No, he was a doer, not a thinker. He was lucky he was a jinchuuriki...

At that moment Sasuke launched a shurikin attack at Kakashi, who blocked them with the substitution jutsu.

Now then... the others should be done playing now. Kirika had to move quickly or Kakashi would notice what was amiss... After all, she only ever played to win.

* * *

><p>Sakura was screaming her pretty head off. Kirika watched her 'battle' with Kakashi. It was cringe worthy. One shot with a simple genjustu and Sakura was down for the count...<p>

Kirika knelt over Sakura and looked to her left and right. Her head turned back to Sakura. She gazed at her with those calm, calculating eyes; already sharpening and already losing the childishness... Her eyes were curiously wide. Kirika drew a kunai knife. This girl... she could end her now. Save Sakura some grief; she'd break in the real world. Kirika put an arm under Sakura's upper back and lifted her up ever so slightly; so that her head lolled back. Kirika giggled. "Just kidding!" Of course, killing Sakura would spell trouble for Kirika. She lay Sakura back down. "Well hello there." A knife was at her neck.

Her eyes flickered back; Kakashi stood behind her. Her expression never changing; the laughter in her mind never pierced the calm.

"Kirika." Kakashi gripped the kunai at her throat tightly. His voice was venomous. "Just what were you about to do?"

Kirika stood slowly. Kakashi's knife followed her, remaining at her throat. "Nothing." Kakashi saw her with the knife over Sakura. Kirika's smile never left her lips. She wondered what Kakashi would do.

His eyes narrowed. "Do you really hate Sakura so much...?"

"Of course not. She's a bit annoying, but I couldn't call it hate."

"Then _Why_?"

"Why what?" Kirika examined the knife in her own hands. She pressed the tip of the blade to the pad of her index finger; enough to indent but not to draw blood. Her head turned ever so slightly; she gazed at Kakashi. "Did I do something wrong?"

He was glaring at her.

"If I did, it would be..."

His eyes widened. In her eyes: _Intent to kill..._

"...Mercy."

"You have a pretty warped idea of mercy."

Kirika frowned. "If you want to cut someone off the squad the choice is obvious. Realistically speaking, she's a liability. You can't deny it. All she thinks about is Sasuke. Which would be fine, but on a squad those distractions become hazardous. And not only to herself. I've seen her; we've been in the same class for two years."

"So you try to kill her? Did it ever consider to you that someday Sakura might become an asset?"

"How quickly you forget. I did _not_ try to kill her."

Kakashi glared.

"What? Are you going to preach about the '_unjust_' and the '_inhumane_'?" Kirika flashed a cynical grin. "I _chose_ to do nothing. Yet you still persecute me. Tell me how that's just."

"And now you remind me how it's _just_ to let a little girl live and risk the safety an entire village. Yet lord Hokage let you live. Was that a mistake?"

"You disapprove? Tell it to the hokage. Then maybe he'll execute me and the rest of your students won't have to fight against each other for your bells... Do you take me for a homicidal maniac? Now, what? Do you want me to defend an act I did not do? Eliminating liabilities is not how you operate. Fine. I'll abide. Save me your righteous pomposity."

"You _don't_ get it, do you?"

"_Hehehe_, Oh, I understand better than you think."

Kakashi spasmed and drew back; swiping with the knife at her throat in one wild and ill coordinated miss; narrowly avoiding a sudden wall of purple flames where Kirika had just been. He scarcely had a moment to wonder what kind of jutsu she'd used or when she had made hand signs. A katana whizzed through the air; he jumped backwards to avoid it and it imbedded itself into the spot he had been. Sakura still lay in the middle of the field; thankfully unharmed by Kirika's fire jutsu.

Kirika was behind him. Kakashi spun to face her.

"There. As you can see, Sakura is unharmed. I expect extra credit." She'd ejected her katana from her mouth. "But you're just itching to catch me slipping up. I assure you, that will _never_ happen. Moving on, I'll be taking those bells."

Kakashi raised his headband and watched her through his sharingan.

Kirika threw three kunai at him. He leaped back once more, towards the trees. "What!?" He shouted in surprise; a wire trap wrapped around him, ensnaring him.

Kirika licked her lips, it made Kakashi shudder. "That eye of your is so pretty. Like a ruby. It just makes me want to curl my tongue around it~"

"Gross."

Kirika chuckled. "So many people just assume that their opponents will wait patiently for them. Yes. You did plant traps around the training area. But before you got here this morning I disabled them and planted a few of my own. You really ought to work on your tardiness. I had four hours."

Kakashi glared. The smart ass. She'd left some traps intact so he wouldn't notice... the rope trap with Naruto. "That fire style justu. What was it?"

Kirika cocked her head. "What justu? I'm only a genin, fresh out of the academy. I can't use fire style. All I know is a few summoning tricks and sword play." She wore a playful grin. "A shame you weren't watching with your sharingan."

Kakashi glared. Her taunting words wrung in his head. He got it now. _He_ should be the one testing the students, but here Kirika was testing him. She was sending a message. Her little performance with Sakura was only to test the waters. _I can kill her any time I want. I can kill any of them. I can kill you. But look, I didn't. I won't. And now I'll beat your silly test without even revealing my jutsu. I'm a good little girl, but you don't want to test_ _me. _She was smarter than he'd given her credit for. Dangerous.

_You're just itching to catch me slipping up. But I assure you, that will never happen._

No, it never would. Kakashi used the escape justu, he appeared behind Kirika now. He crouched and drew a kunai. "You sure are a handful, Viper."

Kirika spun, he never saw her move, but with the flick of her body she was at her katana. She curled her ringers around the hilt and slid it out from the ground. "You're mistaken, sensei. I am an asset."

* * *

><p>The bell wrang<p>

Three lunch boxes sat in front of them. Sasuke sat on one side of Naruto, Sakura and Kirika sat on the other. Naruto was tied to the post.

Naruto's stomach growled.

"Uh-oh, stomach's growling, that's to bad." Kakashi said "Oh, and by the way, about this exercise; Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

Naruto sighed in relief

"What? I passed? all I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" said Sakura

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto and Sakura cheered. Kirika smiled and winked at Kakashi.

"That means all four of us? All four of us!?" Naruto said happily

"Yes." said Kakashi "Naruto, Kirika, Sasuke, and Sakura, the four of you will be dropped from the program. Pertinently."

"What!?"

Kakashi glanced at Kirika, she raised an eyebrow. Though it wasn't his full intention, the message sent to her was an added bonus. _That's right. I can play the game, too._

"Drop us from the program!? That means we can never become ninja!" Naruto wailed "You said if we couldn't take thee bells, we'd be sent back to the academy, you can't just change your mind and do that!"

Kirika said nothing. She held up the three bells by the stings and shook her hand a bit to jingle them. her face was calm and laced with interest at the challenge Kakashi posed, mixed with some amusement at what he might do next. _Oh?_

The heads of her teammates all turned to Kirika.

Naruto's jaw had dropped. "Kira!? But...! when did you...!"

"I waited until after you were all out of the way."

"Kirika, you think too highly of yourself. None of you four think like _ninja_. You think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi's voice was bitter.

Sasuke suddenly lunged at Kakashi, but was immediately just pinned down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi was glaring.

"Let go of Sasuke! you can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura was livid.

"You _don't know_ what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a _game_, huh." Kakashi was getting angry. "_Why_ do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever consider that question for a _moment_?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Sakura looked down.

"I mean, you _never_ realized what this exercise is all about?" said Kakashi

"What it's about?" Naruto mimicked

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura began to babble.

"Use your head. _four_ people on a squad. Why do you_ think_ we would do that?" kakashi asked

They all exchanged blank stairs.

"Teamwork?" Kirika offered.

"_Finally_!"

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked

"That's what I mean!"

"But you set it up with four people and only three bells, that would mean that if we'd gotten them, it would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura argued

"Exactly," said Kakashi "I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. New genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you it never even crossed your minds. Sakura! you obsessed about Sasuke even after he was gone, and when Naruto was in trouble you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own. everything. Sasuke, you thought the others were _so_ far beneath you, they were worthless: arrogant. And Kirika! _Kirika_... you have an utter disregard for the well being of your squad. Would you leave everyone for dead on a mission!? Every shinobi understands teamwork. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death." he pulled a knife and put it to Sasuke's neck. "For example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies..."

Sakura turned white.

"That's what happens on a mission." he put the knife away.

Sakura sighed "Oh boy, that was really scary."

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead." Kakashi said "On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi walked to the memorial stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja, who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it,! That's it! That's it!" shouted Naruto. "Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live for nothing and die like a dog! I'm gonna be a hero! a hero!"

Kakashi glared "Those are the name of people who are KIA."

"KIA?"

"Killed in action." He explained "They all lost there lives for the sake if the leaf village."

"What?" Naruto said, his face fell.

"This is a memorial stone." Kakashi said "The names of my closest friends are written on here... Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll each have three hours to get a bell. Kirika!" She tossed the bells to him. "Eat lunch to build up strength. But Naruto doesn't get _any_, it's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone feeds Naruto, they will immediately fail. I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

a few minutes into lunch Naruto's stomach growled.

Sasuke sighed "Here." he said holding out his food.

"No Sasuke! We can't! you heard what Kakashi sensei said." Sakura objected

"Kakashi's gone, and we need to get those bells as a team, if he's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective." Sasuke said "That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

Sakura held out her food too. "here."

Kirika laughed "Why not? Have some of mine. I eat breakfast, so I'm not as fatigued as you three."

"You eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled

"I told you all to eat, didn't I?" She picked up some chicken and rice with her chopsticks and held it out to Naruto. "Go ahead." I said smiling

"But Kira, you don't need to risk failing for me." Naruto said

"If it bothers you than eat some of Sasuke's. Being barred from the program is not the end of the world for me. Besides, I'll call it a bluff."

"Just eat." Sasuke shoved the food into Naruto's mouth, and just like that Kakashi appeared.

"YOU!" he yelled. "You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for the punishment." He preformed hand signed and summoned a storm. "Any last words?"

Kirika chuckled. "Round two? I won't go easy on you a second time."

"But you said!" yelled Naruto, who was far more weary.

"Yes?"

"You said there are four of us...! And that's why... three of them..." Naruto's voice faltered

"There are four people on this squad, and were all in this together!" Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"Were comrades." Kirika agreed

"Yeah the four of us are one!" yelled sakura

"the four of you are one!? that's your excuse! Well then...! You pass!"

"What?"

"You pass."

Sakura cocked her head "How'd we pass?"

"You are the first students who have passed my exam. all my other students did everything I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but, those who abandon there friends are worse then scum...The exercise is over, you all pass. And squad seven starts it's first mission tomorrow."


	4. Mission

_**I just have to put this out there: PladPajamas01, thanks so much! It's been a while since anyone's reviewed and it's things like yours that keep me writing and it really boosts my moral. You rock and hopefully when all the editing is done you'll enjoy my story even more! : )**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's voice buzzed through the wireless radio "Sasuke. I'm in point A."<p>

"Sakura. I'm in point C."

"...Kirika ...I'm in point D."

"... Naruto. I'm in point B."

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi's voice was muffled by static "OK, squad seven. The target has moved! Follow it!"

"Over there." Naruto whispered from behind a tree.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked

"Five meters, just give the signal, I'm ready." Naruto responded, gripping his head set.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke nodded

"Me too."

"Can I _please_ just summon a snake and catch the thing?" Kirika's voice was dull.

"We can't risk harming it. Hold your position." Kakashi ordered.

"_Fine_."

"Now!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto grabbed the cat. "I got 'em! I got 'em!" The cat hissed and writhed in Naruto's arms, scratching and clawing, most of which connected with his face.

"Can you verify the ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked

"Affirmative, we have a positive ID." Sasuke confirmed

Kirika watched the cat with blank eyes as it continued to claw at him.

"Alright. Lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi nodded

* * *

><p>"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled<p>

"Oh, my poor little Tora. Mommy was worried about her little fuzzykinz, yes~" The damio's obese wife smothered her cat.

"Ha-ha! Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto laughed

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura frowned

Kirika let out a quick, laughing breath. A small smile on her lips. She didn't _mind_ remedial tasks. But finding lost cats? That hurt her pride.

"Good work today, kids." Kirika's mother smiled after looking over Kakashi's mission report. She put the form into a folder and flipped through another bin of papers, selecting a few and piling them in her arms. "How was it?"

"Fine." Kirika liked seeing her mother at work. Missions brought her frequently to the hokages towers where Hideko was as a receptionist.

"Now then." The Hokage looked over the stack of papers Hideko passed to him. "For squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief councillor's 3-year old; Helping his wife to do the shopping; digging up potatos and-"

"Noooo!" Naruto wined "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid stuff! Come on old man!"

"How dare you!" Iruka yelled "You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you're supposed to start out with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

"Are you serious!? Baby sitting's not a mission! It's just a stupid- _AH_!" Kakashi hit Naruto on the back of his head, he fell hard.

"Naruto, just put a lid on it." Kakashi sighed

"Naruto." the Hokage said "It seems you do not understand the tasks you've been given. Listen, many different types of requests come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassination." he started explaining about the A, B, C, D, and S ranked missions..."

"So I had this tempatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today-"

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted, annoyed by Naruto's interruption to his lecture.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi apologized

"You're always lecturing me like you're my grandfather or something! I'm not the same little kid who use to pull pranks, I'm a ninja now! And I want a ninja mission!"

Sarutobi chuckled "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat anymore, he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it. Since you're so determined, I'll give you a C ranked mission. Hideko! Has anyone filled the mission from the man from the Land of Lightning?"

Kirika's mother flipped through her folder. She slammed the folder to the table suddenly, covered her mouth with her elbow and began coughing so violently that she doubled over.

At an instant Kirika was at her side with a hand on her back. "Mother! Are you alright!?"

"Do you need a minute? Water?" The Hokage asked

Hideko raised a finger of her free hand until her coughing stopped. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Sorry." She cleared her throat, picked up the folder and flipped a few pages. "Um... yes, Team Daiki was deployed for it this morning."

Kirika kept a hand on her mother's shoulder. Once her composure was regained she took Kirika's hand and gave her a reassuring smile and nod that she was fine.

The Hokage returned to the matter at hand. "Very well then, the one from the Land of Waves."

Hideko gave him a questionable. "...Yes, that's free."

"Very well. Squad Seven will be body guards on a journey."

"Sounds fun." Kirika said

"Really?" Naruto became excited. "Yes! Who are we guarding? A princess? Or some big league councilor?"

"Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor!"

The door opened. "What the...? a bunch of snot noses kids!?" The man was an old drunkard, he started chugging from a bottle of alcohol. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Hahaha! who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face!?" Naruto laughed.

The other three stepped towards him. The order of height: Sasuke; Kirika; Sakura; Naruto.

"Hum...?" Naruto suddenly got the message. "I'll demolish you! Let me at him!" Kirika grabbed the back of his jacket to keep him in place.

"Not until _after _the missions over." Kirika scolded

"Good luck." The man chugged more alcohol. "_Ah_! I am Tazuna, master bridge builder. And I must return to my country immediately. I'm building a bridge there that will change all of our lives, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your lives."

* * *

><p>Hideko was at first objective to the mission the Hokage had assigned Squad Seven. Not in front of them, certainly, but once the five left to prepare. Lord Hiruzen wanted to teach Naruto a lesson by sticking him with the old drunk, which Hideko understood. She rather liked Naruto. He was the only friend Kirika had ever brought home. The first day Hideko picked Kirika up from the academy, he'd been waiting with her. He'd eaten dinner with them that night and slept over, too. Hideko didn't want to turn him away. She didn't know the boy, but she'd known his parents.<p>

And while knowing that he was indeed a mischievous one and understanding the Hokage's reasons for assigning him this mission, she didn't like the idea of Kirika being so far from the village... _he_ was out there. But she was never praticurlarly skilled at arguments. Lord Hiruzed would have his way. He assured her that her daughter would be fine and gave her the afternoon off to see Kirika to the gate... Hideko had never dared to go further. Never. Now Hideko stood at the village gate, seeing Kirika off on her first trip outside the village in almost two years.

She hugged Kirika tightly, practically smothering her. "...and be careful."

"I will."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"I can't promise that."

"But be safe."

"I will."

"Eat properly and brush your teeth every morning and night!"

"I will, Mother!"

"And be careful about this client. He's sketchy." She whispered.

"Okay." Kirika laughed

"I love you Kirika!"

"I love you too!" Kirika wriggled out of her grasp. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She pulled Kirika back. "I mean it, Kirika, be careful!" She paused to cough. "You're Uncle Jaraiya said that on is first mission out of the village and he came back with crutches and two broken arms!"

"I've never met the man, but you make him sound crazy."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home in one peace."

She hugged Kirika close again. "Thank you Kakashi." She smiled.

Kirika smiled. "Oh yes. _Thank you Kakashi_."

Thiers was a constant underlying power struggle...

Hideko pulled Naruto into a hug too. "And that goes double for you, Naruto! You're more like Jaraiya that her!"

"I don't know who that is! Ah! Miss H! You're smothering me!"

"I just worry so much about you two." She loosened her grip. She looked up as Sasuke. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, young man! You remember to eat properly!"

Sasuke looked away, his face pink.

"And Sakura." Hideko smiled "I hope to be seeing more of you when you get back."

"You bet." Sakura smiled back.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled "Alright! This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm at traveler now, Believe it!" naruto said excitedly

"Are you done with your love fest? Am I supposed trust my life to this runt? he's a joke!" Tazuna complained

Kakashi chuckled "He's with me, and I'm a jonin, don't worry."

"Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'll be hokage and you'll look up too me. My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto barked

He took another swing from his sake bottle. "Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become hokage I'll spread wings and fly."

"Ugh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become hokage! I'll do whatever it takes!" he yelled "Then everyone will have to admit I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become hokage ten times over but to me you'll still be nobody."

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!" He yelled. Kirika grabbed his jacket.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about killing the client before we complete the mission?" She sighed "Just calm down."

Naruto turned his head to the side "Humph, fine."

Tazuna looked Kirika over. "Eh... you're a funny looking one."

"I get that."

"..." His eyes widened and he backed up a bit. "No way! You can't be!"

Naruto looked at Kirika curiously.

Fancy that. He recognized her. Well, Kirika was somewhat infamous in the underworld and in gossip. A smile toughed her lips.

"Can't I?" Kirika's eyes flickered up towards a tree a ninja, no, two were hiding. Her focus was broken by more of her mothers coughs, less violent than in the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi put one hand on Kirika's shoulder and his other on Naruto's and marched them off. "Come on now, we better get going."

"Oh! Wait!" Hideko called.

She held a paper bag. "I made you all lunch. It's rice balls, don't forget to eat!" She waved as they left. Kirika waved back and did a double take. She frowned and supressed worry in her gut and told herself she had not seen a red splotch on the elbow where her mother had covered her mouth...

* * *

><p>The first little while went smoothly. Sakura asked about the land or wave's military; Kakashi explained its state affairs. Kirika had no interest in the land of waved, considering Orochimaru had abandoned it. The ninja were still tailing them.<p>

Kakashi started explaining about the importance of the five kage.

"Ah! Then lord hokage's really important!" Sakura said excitedly

"Hey!" Kakashi snapped "You all just doubted lord hokage, didn't you! That's what you were thinking!" Sakura and Naruto shook there heads nervously.

Kakashi patted Sakura's head "Well there are no ninja battles on a C ranked mission, so you can relax." he assured

"Then were not gonna run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that." Sakura said

"Hahaha, not likely." kakashi laughed

Kirika did not miss how Tazuna tensed. She eyed him curiously with a playful expression and said nothing.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed. The two ninja were still tailing close behind.<p>

"Hey, Kira. Do you have your sword?" Naruto asked

"Katana." She corrected. "My particular katana is a snake sword."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have it?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"In my stomach."

"What!? How?"

"How do you think?"

Naruto made a face, but soon grew bold again. "Can I hold it?"

"Not a chance." She grinned

Naruto pouted.

Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind them, Sakura was attempting to flirt with Sasuke, despite his lack of interested.

Kakashi and Tazuna were in the back.

"Hey Kakashi." Tazuka tried to keep his voice low.

"Hum, yeah?" he said

"That one." he said, motioning to Kirika. "Is she really _that _man's child?"

"Yeah." Kakashi made his voice as quite as possible. "Try not to talk about it, the others don't know." Tazuna nodded.

Kirika held back a small smile. She took it as flattery.

Sasuke walked quicker, cutting Naruto off from Kirika. "What are that talking about? Is your dad rogue or something?" His voice was an odd mixture of boredom and curiosity... perhaps it wasn't boredom, but his voice was monotone.

Kirika smiled at him. "My father's dead." She looked at Naruto and Sakura too, knowing that they were curious. too.

Sasuke glared at her. Now she was just screwing with him. She hadn't even bothered to make the lie convincing.

She smiled like a snake. Like she'd made some hilarious joke only she was privy too. She eyed Sasuke; gaze as critical and piercing as ever, with hints of humour over his dissatisfaction. "Let's change the topic. If we talk about my dead family I may break down and cry."

That made Sasuke glare harder.

"What? No time for a girl's tears? Why, I may cry harder at your indifference."

"Don't screw with me."

Kirika waved her hand. "Fine. Fine. But do try not to be so cold. How do you expect to make friends otherwise? Not to mention finding a wife."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Do tell me though, can you use your sharingan?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ah, so you can't."

"I never said that."

"Hm."

They passed a puddle. The two ninja were inside it.

When they were a few meters away from the puddle, the ninja leaped out of the puddle and caught Kakashi with a chain that was attached to there gloves. "Do It!" they pulled on there joined chain and shredded Kakashi to ribbons.

Kirika raised an eyebrow and watched without moving.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled

The ninja appeared behind him. "Now it's your turn."

The whipped there chains at Naruto, but lucky for him, Sasuke jumped into the air and pinned there chain into a tree. He landed on the there armored gloves and, using the gloves for a hand-hold, kicked them both square in the faces.

They disconnected there chain and rand for Sakura and Tazuna. _So the bridge builder is their target._

"I've got to stop them! I've got to stop them!" Sakura yelled. She put herself in front of Tazuna. "Stay behind me!"

The ninja lunged at her. Kirika grinned and pointed her arms out. snakes ejected both of her sleeves and wrapped themselves around the attackers, stopping them dead in there tracks. They dug there fangs into any possible area they could on the enemy ninja's body. The attackers cried out in pain. It was at that moment that Kakashi grabbed them.

"Hi. Kirika, Call back your snakes, please." he said.

"You let go of them. I'm saving us rope." She sighed "They were so weak..."

"Huh?" Naruto stammered "But he was...! What?" Naruto looked back at the spot where Kakashi was 'killed', but all that was there was scattered logs. "Kakashi sensei... used the replacement justu?"

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't think you'd get hurt... I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi apologized "Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura."

Kirika didn't miss how he chose not to praise her. She snickered.

"Hey." Sasuke called to Naruto

"Y-Yeah!?"

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat." Sasuke mocked

"_GRRR!_ SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, about to charge.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled "Stand still! Those ninja have poison in there claws, we need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open your wound and remove it, it's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison." He looked to Tazuma. "By the way mister Tazuna?"

"Huh? yeah what!?"

"We need to talk. They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist, " Kakashi said, motioning at the ninja who has attacked us. "there specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

Kirika rolled her eyes. "They sure kept fighting." They were still tangled in the snakes.

"H-how did you know about our ambush?" one of them asked

"A puddle? on a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks? Please."

The snakes slithered out from Kirika's arms, detaching themselves from her. They remained restraining the ninja as she walked to the grass at the side of the road and started picking through it.

"In that case, why'd you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked

"Well, I could have taken them out quickly, but then I'd have learned nothing. I needed to know who there target was and what they were after."

"Hm? what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked

"I wanted to know if they were after us: ninja attacking ninja, or you: the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for stranded protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we could have stacked it and charged you for a B ranked mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is out of the question. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're genin, this missions to advanced for our level of training, we should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in out village we can take him to a doctor." Sakura said

"Hmm, Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"I agree. Most genin are liable to die on missions of this level." Kirika nodded

_Most._ Kakashi caught that.

Naruto pulled a kunai and plunged it into his hand to dig the poison out. "Why am I so different? Why am I always, ugh!"

"Naruto! stop that! what are you doing?" Sakura gasped

"Uh! I won't ever back down again, and let someone else rescue me!" Naruto proclaimed "Upon this wound, Bridge builder, I will finish this mission and protect you with this kunai knife! A real ninja never gives up and neither do I, you guys don't need to worry about me any more, I'll be just fine! Now let's go!"

"Uh... Naruto... that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." Kakashi said

Naruto started shivering and panicking. "Uh... good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously." Kakashi said

"NO! NO! NO! I'm to young for it to all end like this!"

"Naruto!" Kirika shouted "Shut up! Apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding! I'm working on a medicine right now! So be calm!"

"Naruto! you've got a self abusive personality!" Sakura scolded "It's called masochism!"

Kirika couldn't help but smile at that. She went back to preparing a healing solution for Naruto. Ground up the herbs, plants and roots that she'd started digging up when Kakashi talked to tazuna. She put them into her mouth and began chewing. She bit her tongue until she bled and spit the pulp into her hand. "Okay." She called "Naruto, let me see the wound."

Naruto gave her his shaky hand. She cleaned the blood off of his skin and pulled out a scalpel, a momentum of the of experimentation in the Sound Village, and positioned it above the injury.

"Wait! What are you doing!? I though I wasn't superposed to loose more blood!"

"You won't bleed to badly as long as you stay still. You're in good hands." He took a shaky breath and nodded. Kirika sliced an opening his skin about an inch away from the wound and quickly inserted some of the medical paste. He winced and let out a cry of pain but held still. She rubbed more on the skin around and on the wound and wrapped it in gauze. "Alright. That should do it."

"Eww! Was that in your mouth!? Gross!" Naruto gagged, flexing his hand. "O-oh! W-wow! That really works... I don't feel anything! My hand's totally numb!"

"That's a good sign."

"Thanks Kira!" Naruto sighed in relief. "So I'm gonna live, right?"

"Nope." She grinned

"H-hey! You're kidding, right...? Right!?"


	5. Mist

The boat crept forward into the land of mist, the only sound through the dense fog was the gentle waves lapping at the sides. The boatman was paddling with a rod, rather than using the boats engine.

Kirika lounged at the bow, her head rested on her left arm which was laid on the railing. Her right hand was dipped in the water.

Sakura looked back and forth. "The fog is so thick, I can't see a thing."

"The bridge isn't far now." The rower said "The land of waves is just ahead."

Through the mist, the silhouette of the unfinished bridge became recognisable.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"_Naruto!_ Be quiet! If an enemy hears us we could be ambushed." Kakashi warned.

He covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I kneed to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

Tazuna sighed "Then I have no choice. I'll have to tell you... No. I _want_ you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow. A mob leader by the name of Gato. He's been exploiting the Wave Country and her people for a very long time."

"Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him." Kakashi said

Tazuna nodded. "He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked excitedly

"He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but he uses the same ruthless methods he uses to take over companies _and_ nations. He sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja... It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipment, anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. And in an island nation, the man who controls the sea controls everything: finance, government, our very lives... But there's one thing he fears: The bridge. When the bridge is complete it will join us to the land and break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it." Sakura tapped her finger to her chin "Since you're building this bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." Sasuke said

"I don't understand. If you knew he was after you and that he would send ninja after you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked

"Because the land of waves is a small, third world nation. Even our nobles have little money. The people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end this mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home." Tazuna let out a shaky breath. "But don't be sad. My sweet little grandson will be upset, though. He'll cry 'Grandad! I want my grandad!' Oh! And my daughter will condemn the ninja of the leaves; denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well... it's not your fault... forget it."

"...Well... I guess we have no other choice..." Kakashi sighed. "We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Oh! I'm very grateful." Tazuna nodded

Kirika stirred for the first time since they boarded from shore. She pulled her hand sheepishly from the water, and propped herself up on her arms; lazily like a snake moving from a branch. "Do we?"

Kakashi gave her a look. "_Yes,_ Kirika. _We do._"

Kirika tapped her nails to the side of the boat, she tisked and looked back with narrow eyes. "A bridge won't solve everything."

Tazuna looked at her. "Maybe not, but if we can connect to the mainland we'll be free from Gato's control."

"If you say so." Kirika's eyes pierced him, but she stayed quiet. _How many politicians does Gato have in his pocket? Will the drug addicts be free? Will the poverty end, just like that? Poverty is a vicious cycle, if you can't even afford a B rank mission, how will you pay for provisions from the mainland? _Kirika had seen it before. Her father had taught her how it worked. These were a conquered people; and once conquered, regaining independence was almost impossible. Once broken, rebuilding a stable government was unheard of.

"Once we have access to the mainland we can begin trade. It won't be easy, but progress will happen." Tazuna assured her

"Of course it will." _But progress is slow, and often bitterly disappointing_. She mused, but didn't speak. Tazuna was an optimist, and telling his those things wouldn't do anything. Perhaps the bridge would be able to free the Land of Waves from Gato, but a new Gato would come along. Kirika sprawled herself along the railing of the boat. _They always do._

"You're doubting us." Tazuna glared bitterly.

Kirika's eyes flickered back, a quire mixture of pity and disinterest. These were not her people, and knowing their unfortunate fate, Kirika didn't care. She made her eyes widen ever so lightly at his look of determination, the returned it with all the determination and hope she didn't actually feel. "No. I believe you."

Tazuna could have sworn then that the girl understood his plight; that she had suffered misfortune that left her jaded, and his determination had awoken hope in her; that then, she was holding a torch for his cause.

Kirika saw Tazuna's understanding, and gave him a hard, trusting look, before facing forward of the bow of the boat and allowed herself the slightest furtive smile. She had to turn away, or she might have cracked a chuckle, and the joke would have been ruined.

"We're approaching the shore." the rower said. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate, no one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna nodded.

The rower steered the boat into a tunnel. On the other side was the Land of Waves. It looked peaceful, the quiet town that rested on docks and the scattered mangrove trees.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly as the boat pulled up to the dock.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck." The rower said

"Right." Tazuna nodded "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful." the boatman started the engine and sailed off.

"Okay." Tazuna said "Take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece."

* * *

><p>On one side of the road was the sea, on the other was a forest. Naruto ran ahead and looked around frantically.<p>

He pulled a kunai. "Over there!" he yelled, throwing the knife into a bush. "Hmm... it was just a mouse." he said cooly

"Mouse!? Yeah right! Everyone can see right through your stupid act! It's so obvious it's embarrassing!" Sakura growled

"Naruto! Those are kunai knives. They're dangerous." Kakashi said weakly

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna barked

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked rhetorically "No they're over there! Huh!? Over there!" Naruto threw another kunai at the bush.

Kirika's eyes darted around. No, not in the bush... up. She fixed her sight on the trees. She smiled.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she punched his head.

"Ow! W-why'd you do that!? Someone really is fallowing us! I mean it!"

"Yeah, right!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi waded into the brush, to where Naruto threw the kunai. Naruto had almost decapitated a rabbit. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

"Ah! A rabbit!" Naruto ran to it and picked it up. "Oh, I'm sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna complained

"Everyone down!" Kirika shouted.

A giant sword sliced through the air, imbedding itself in a tree, a ninja landed on top of it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi: rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said. Naruto ran at Zabuza, but Kakashi stopped him. "You're in the way. Get back." he ordered.

"But why!?"

"He's not like the other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." Kakashi lifted his headband from his eye. "This could be difficult."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Oh? And Kirika the Viper." Zabuza didn't bother to wait for an answer. "It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now quick! Monji formation! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered "And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it!"

"Kakashi, are you sure you don't want me as backup?" Kirika asked

"Protect the bridge builder, leave Zabuza to me. I'm more than able to handle myself." he opened his red eye. "I'm ready!"

"Very well."

"Well, looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is a honour." Zabuza said "But enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. _Now_!"

They assumed position, surrounding Tazuna with Sakura and Sasuke on the right and Kirika and Naruto on the left, forming a half circle around him, Kakashi was in front, ready to engage.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it." Zazuba pulled his sword from the tree and disappeared, only to reappearance on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura shouted in amazement.

"Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza vanished again. The mist gathered thick.

"He vanished!" Naruto said

"Sensei?" Sakura called, testing to make sure that he was still there.

"He'll come after me first. Then Kirika." Kakshi warned

"But, who is he?" Sakura asked

"Zabuza Momochi: the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S-silent?"

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind." Kakashi explained. "It's so sudden that you pass from this life to the next without realizing what happened. Even my sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard."

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto said

"The land of waver is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna said

Zabuza's voice cut through the thick air like a rusty blade. "Eight points..."

"W-what's that?" Sakura stammered

"...Larynx... spine... lungs... liver... jugular... subclavian artery... kidneys... heart... Now... which will be my attack point?"

"Go for the throat. We'll see who cuts whom first." Kirika chuckled.

"Kirika!" Kakashi snapped.

"Well. You heard the girl." Zabuza said

Kakashi began building up his chakra. The air turned from thick to intense and pressured as the two jonin readied themselves for battle. Sasuke tensed at the feeling, nervousness written on his face. Kirika cracked a smile. First timers: never experienced the intensity of a fight to the death.

"Suffocating, Isn't it?" Kirika said. She'd missed the feeling.

Sasuke's hand clenched around a kunai knife, it was pointed up towards his own neck.

"Don't even think about it. You can kill yourself when we get home." Kirika whispered, he gave her a look of surprise.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said. He appeared between Kakashi and Tazuna. "It's over!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto jumped out of the way, Kirika ducked under Zabuza and tackled Tazuna. Kakashi Lunged for Zabuza and dug a kunai into his abdomen. Water trickled out from the wound. A water clone.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, sword at the ready He swung, ready to slice through Kakashi but as his sword made impact he turned to water.

"Now it's over." Kakashi said, holding a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "You're finished."

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled, Sakura sighed in relief.

Zabuza chuckled "Finished? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing more then a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you. _heh-heh-heh_ you are full of surprises, though. You've already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed: you made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try. BUT I'M NOT THAT EASY TO FOOL!" The real Zabusa appeared behind Kakashi.

"Hey! That one's a clone, too!" Naruto shouted

He swung his sword at Kakashi, who ducked to dodge it. Zabuza dug it into the ground and, using the handle for a handhold, kicked Kakashi into the air. "NOW!" he shouted he shouted but stopped. "Spikes!?" he said, looking down at the tiny metal spikes scattered on the ground."Trying to slow me down? Foolish."

In a flash Kirika appeared behind him, her katana shot out of her mouth towards Zabuza. He knocked it away with his own sword. Kirika propelled herself forward as a speed to fast for the eye to follow. Her body was alight, blazing with flames coloured purple, she threw out her hand, palm making contact with Zabuza's chest. He let out a cry in pain; he knocked her aside with his left arm, burning it in the possess.

"You little brat!" he snarled

Behind them Kakashi fell into the water. "Sensei!" Naruto called

Kirika fell underwater, wincing from the blow. _Damn the Konoha training! I'm out of shape. _Underwater, further away from her, her katana writhed and transformed into a sea snake. It made it's way back to her. Kirika swam back to the surface. Kakashi was trapped in the water prison jutsu. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting a water clone and Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna.

Naruto tossed a wind shurikin to Sasuke.

Sasuke spun and caught it and hurled it at the water clone. "A shurikin? You won't be able to touch me with that." Zabuza mocked. The shurikin flew right past the clone towards the real one. "So, you passed the close and aimed for my real body. Smart. But not smart enough!" He caught it, and another shurikin flew towards him. "That shadow shurikin jutsu!" he jumped over it. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to touch me with that!"

The shurikin that flew by him transformed into Naruto. "Eat This!" he yelled throwing a kunai at him. Zabuza broke the water prison in order to dodge the kunai and Kakashi was freed.

Kirika transported behind Zabuza, making a hand sign. She held two fingers in front of her mouth and blew. A windstorm formed from her breath, knocking him up into the air. "Ah!"

"Hey Kira!" Naruto shouted. "Perfect timing!"

Zabuza regained footing and swung the shurikin at Kakashi, who caught it. Another deadlock.

"Kirika! There's blood all over you!" Sakura shouted

"I'm fine."

"Naruto!" Kakashi called "That was an excellent plan, you've really grown, haven't you?"

"Hmm... I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." Zabuza mused

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go." Kakashi glared " Your technique worked on me once but it won't work again. So what's it gonna be?"

"Sakura, you know what to do." Sasuke said

Sakura nodded. She and Sasuke got in front of the bridge builder, shielding him.

Zabuza retracted the four blades of the shurikin, forcing all four blades onto Kakashi, and maximizing the pressure. Kakashi knocked the blade back, sending the shurikin flying.

Kakashi and Zabuza both jumped backwards, They landed on the water and started making hand signs. "Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" They yelled, two water-based dragon heads emerged from the lake, entangling each other as they fought one another, then broke appear to strike down the two jonin, then blocking there masters'. A gigantic wave was swept up, crashing onto the shore. Kirika dashed for Naruto, grabbing him and transporting to the shore before the wave could take him out.

"Thanks Kira." He mumbled. She nodded and looked back towards the water. Kakashi was now deadlocked with Zabuza, trying to block his sword with a kunai.

Kirika's eyes darted around. That ninja was still in the tree...

Kakashi and Zabuza broke apart. They circled each other and formed another hand sign.

Kakashi cast the water vortex jutsu. A wall of water rose up and struck Zabuza, pushing him under the water.

The typhoon Kakashi created blasted through the forest, sending stinging wind and water in Kirika's detection. She shielded her face with her arms.

Zabuza was slammed into a tree with the force of hundreds of tons of water. Kunai followed, piercing his torso and limbs. "You're finished."

"H-How?" Zabuza stammered "C-can you... see into the future?"

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever."

Two senbon flew through the air and pierced Zabuza's neck. He fell to the ground, shocking everyone. Kirika's eyes narrowed.

"_Heh-heh_, you were right. It was his last battle." The ninja in the trees made himself known. Naruto growled.

"So you're finally making your move, I see." Kirika called.

"So how long did you know I was here?" His voice was feminine, not yet broken.

"Since before the battle."

"Very good." He cooed. "But I'd expect no less from you. Viper."

Kirika smiled playfully, matching the smile she knew was hidden behind the boy's mask. "Thank you. Might I ask your name?"

Kakashi leaped down from his perch in the tree and checked Zabuza's pulse. "No vital signs" Kakashi confirmed.

"Thank you." The ninja said. He didn't bother to give his name. "I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now, waiting for a chance to take him down."

"So why did you hesitate?" Kirika asked

He cocked his head to the side and offered no answer but started giggling.

"Did I do something funny?"

He shook his head. "No, you're a clever one. I like you."

Kirika returned the smiled. "I believe I'll like you as well. You're from the hidden mist. Are you a tracker?"

"I am."

"UH! A tracker!" Naruto gasped

"Naruto, you don't even know what a tracker is." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You missed the lesson on it as usual, tracker ninja have a special role, Try coming to class some time. They catch the rogue ninja of their and eliminate them. That way the secrets of there people will remain secret."

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." the ninja confirmed.

Naruto ran closer to the ninja and started growling. "What is this!? Who do you think you are!? Did you hear me!?"

"Easy Naruto." Kakashi called "He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point! Did you see what he did just now!?" Naruto barked "Zabuza was huge and powerful! Like some kind of monster! And this kid who's no bigger than me took him down with just one move! Like it was nothing! I mean, what does that make us!? We were just fumbling around! We don't know anything! How can I accept that!? And now he's just standing her giggling with Kira as if they were old friends!"

"Speak for yourself. Do you know how difficult it is to fight while cover for four teammates?" Kirika murmured

"I'd like to see your true power, should the chance present itself." The ninja said quietly

Kirika eyed him thoughtfully. She took a few strides closer, so the others did not hear, they were busy with Naruto. "If you ever tire of the Mist, come to me and I'll show you."

"Well, even if you don't accept it, it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi said, placing his hand on Naruto's head "In this world there are kids who are younger than you, yet stronger than me." he sighed "And, you're probably right, Kirika. If you hadn't covered for me, you probably wouldn't have suffered that injury. Sorry."

Kirika had not expected that... another power play, perhaps, but not an apology. That was more suspicious... sincerity or a disarming tactic. Probably bothing. In her time in the Leaf she'd found it's people liked to mix genuine concern with manipulation. It made them _feel_ good. They were a pious lot... "It's fine."

The ninja dispersed in a whirlwind and reappeared next to Zabuza. He lifted the body over his shoulder. "Your struggle is over now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. I must not allow them to fall into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. "

"Wait." Kirika called

"Yes."

"What if he's not dead?"

He didn't answer. But that in itself was answer enough... "I'm certain he is."

"Still... let's be safe. You ought to deliver a coup de grace."

"Fair well." he vanished.

Kirika glared. So they _were_ teammates.

"He disappeared!" Naruto said, shocked.

Kakashi pulled his headband back in front of his eye. "He's gone, Naruto. Let it go."

Naruto fell to his knees and punched the ground over and over. "Ugh! What are we doing here! Were nothing! UH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered

Kirika placed her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, as a ninja the things you'll see won't be easy to look at. But save your anger and tears for the day when the struggle is behind us..." Naruto took a shaky breath and settled down.

"We haven't completed our mission yet." Kakashi said. "We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

"Heh-heh, sorry I caused all this trouble for you. But, eh, you can rest at my house when we get back to the village!" Tazuna promised

"Alright!" Kakashi called "Let's get a move on!" He took a few steps before fainting.

"Wha- what happened to him?" Sakura asked

Kirika knelt down to examine him. She sighed "He's just exhausted. He must have overused his sharingan. He'll be fine, he just needs rest."

The others sighed in relief. "Now let's keep moving, shall we?"


	6. Poisonous Waltz

"You again?"

The boy had a gentle smile. A gentle face. Everything about him looked gentle. He was lovely: Long dark hair, flawless fair skin, dark round eyes. He wore a pink yukata and, had Kirika not recognized his chakra, she might have mistaken him for a girl. He was smiling, hands folded. "Hello."

Kirika rose from her knees, leaving the freshly gathered herbs at her feet. Her voice was soft. "You should have worn your mask." Kirika had her katana in her stomach. The boy looked unarmed but they could both use justu. His yukata might slow him down. The yukata Kirika wore might do the same to her. The boy did not appear threatening and she relaxed a bit. Keeping the in the back of her mind knowledge that _nothing_ was harmless.

"You may be right, but..." His eyes flickered to the side. "Well... I just..." His hands clutched together. "Do you usually come out so early?"

"Sometimes." She looked at the pile at her feet. "I'm gathering herbs."

He nodded. Their voices remained soft. The forest was always quiet.

Kirika was in front of him, Her steps were quick, the leaves beneath her feet rustled. His eyes widened.

"Hey...?" She searched his eyes with a lost, _almost_ longing expression that seemed unnatural for her piercing, harsh eyes. "Hey... are you... _are you like me_?"

"..._Yes_... _Yes, I think so_..."

* * *

><p>"...because I was born to a clan with powerful doujutsu I was an outcast my father killed my mother and tried to kill me. I was starving in the streets for so long. I am an unwanted person in this world." He pulled his legs up to his chest and smiled fondly. "And then Zabuza found me."<p>

**Oh, You pitiful thing,**

Kirika smiled "I'm happy for you."

He looked at her curiously. "And what about you? I know you're the daughter of the sanin Orochimaru, but what's your story?"

Kirika pushed back from her sitting position onto the soft leafy ground, hands cushioning her head. The soil was damp and fresh with the scents of mist and the forest. "I'm not so interesting. That's all there is too it. I was with my father until a few years ago."

**Are you going to live your life like a tool?**

"And now that you're in Konoha."

Kirika smiled playfully. "A mission. That's all this is."

**A commodity with no true human value**

"So you're a spy."

"Oh, no." She sat up and looked at him. "He sent me to Konoha to meet my mother. That's all. Truthfully, I'd rather she came to me." Kirika sighed. "It's boring. If I were a spy it would give me something to do."

"You sound homesick."

She smiled back and laughed. "Konoha is the only _home_ I'll ever have. And home is boring. I'm a migratory creature."

The boy smiled. "Kirika. I came to see you. To... thank you."

"Oh? For what?"

"You knew I'm not a tracker ninja, didn't you? And despite your mission with the leaf, you allowed me to save my master."

Kirika smiled. "What can I say? I'm a fool for drama. I like to keep things in motion. If you want to thank me, stir up some trouble."

**Will you ever truly live your own life? **

_Surly that wasn't the whole truth. _"You don't understand. We _will_ attack you again." He warned. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'll kill your comrades and the bridge builder."

Her eyes narrowed._ Piercing_. "No you won't." The birds stopped chirping. _You have misconceptions about what I am._

He recoiled, and a calm expression came back to Kirika's face, and then to the boys.

"You're scary." The boy gave her a relaxed smile.

The woodnotes returned.

**Will you live pitifully in the hand of someone else until you die?**

"I'll take it as a challenge." Kirika's lips curved, ever so slightly, smiling. She cupped his face. _I'll kill you before your master, sweet boy. _But when she spoke she said, "Tell me your name."

Over his cheek, their hands touched. "I'm Haku."

**Are you cursed just as I am?**

* * *

><p>Kakashi had slept terribly. He had the hazed image of Kirika standing over him. Looking down on him with her evil eyes and wicked grin. Her voice in his ear. "<em>You managed to survive this time. I'm looking forward to your death; when I can take that beautiful eye of yours<em>."

"Look, the sensei's coming around!" Naruto said

Sakura sat down next to Kakashi's bed. "Listen sensei, your sharingan is amazing and everything but if it put's that much strain on you then maybe it isn't worth it."

The door to Kakashi's room slid open, Kirika came in and Kakashi flinched, sighed and cupped his face.

"It'll be a week before you'll be able to move properly."

He nodded and sighed. "I figured."

"Hey, Kira! You're back."

She nodded. "I made a poultice with the herbs I gathered. I'll redress your injuries." She tugged gently on Kakashi's shoulder. "Sit up for me, will you?'

"Huh, well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins. So we're safe for now." Tazuna said

"But what about the boy in the mask? What's with him?" Sakura asked

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist. Those masks are only worn by elite shinobi." Kakashi eyed Kirika suspiciously. He had to force himself not to pull away from her.

Kirika frowned as she unwrapped Kakashi's bandages. "The boy's not a tracker. Zabuza isn't dead."

"What? No way!" shouted Naruto "He can't be alive, we saw his body! Believe it!"

"Trackers deal with bodies on the spot." Kirika discarded the old bandages. "And he refused to deliver a coup de grace when I asked him." _Besides that, he told her the truth._

Kakashi winced when Kirika scraped the old layer of scab and herbal paste off his injuries. "H-he-_Urgh!_ He should have worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible... And now that you mention it, he used senbon for the-_Agh! _The take-down!"

Kirika squeezed his shoulder. "Try to hold still. I need to clean the pus away."

Naruto turned away and made a cloaking face.

"Hey, about Zabuza- Kakashi sensei, you checked him yourself! You said his heart stopped!" Sakura said.

"His- K-Kirika, go easy would you? _Ah_, His heart _did_ stop. But that was just a temporary state to simulate death. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop while keeping the body alive is an easy task for them. We can safely conclude that that ninja was not trying to kill Zabuza, he was trying to save him."

"Come on, you're over thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna said

"When meeting with suspension a ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi said

"Looks like you'll get another shot at him, huh Naruto?" Kirika said, Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Sensei you said 'prepare quickly' but how can we do that when you can barely move?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed "I'll train you, of course."

Kirika and smeared the new poultice on and wrapped Kakashi with new bandages.

He winced.

"Does that feel better?"

"It hurts worse then when you started." He grunted when Kirika slapped him on the back.

"That's good."

* * *

><p>"That's healing up nicely." Kirika re-wrapped Kakashi. "Tsunami has a good pair of crutches, lay still and I'll have you hobbling around soon."<p>

He sighed with relief, she hadn't needed to scrape the old poultice away or drain any new pus. Only a gentle dabbing with a wet cloth to clean, and the re-dressing. For all her trouble, Kirika was an expert with field dressings, Kakashi had to give her that. She had a good stomach for grotesque sights too; he'd never known a kid so immune to the sight of blood and pus. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Kirika let out a short _tisking_ breath. "_Pheh-_ For all I've done you ought to be kissing my feet."

"Does 'modesty' have any meaning to you?"

"Modesty is wasted on you."

He sighed.

"You think Sakura could take one look at your injuries without fainting? Good luck getting Sasuke to clean them. Naruto? Please. You might as well bight your own tongue. And the medical supplies on this island? Garbage. Defective, fake or contaminated. I _made_ everything I treated you with."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "You always one to brag?" _She wants something._

Kirika shrugged and packed up the rest of her supplies. "I did save your life. You wouldn't have survived without me."

Kakashi laid back down, the sting in his back had dulled a great deal. It no longer throbbed at the contact with the futon. He said nothing. Whatever she wanted, he wouldn't give her the opening to ask.

Of _course_, she went for it anyway. "It's a shame Zabuza isn't dead. It would be a shame if he were to injure you this gravely at our next encounter. A pity we have no... _insurance, _that he would not survive."

Kakashi's eyes flickered to Kirika. "Insurance? Yeah, It is a pity. But we don't. And I don't foresee anything in the future. Oh well."

"You don't? What a shame." Her narrow eyes caught his. The tension suddenly shifted, just as Kirika did. She leaned so her head was looking down at his, her eyes wide and serious and... pleading. "Can't you take a hint? I-I can't always be clever, alright? I can't always be sly." She took a breath. The slyness was gone from her voice, her brow creased and her eyes glistened. "Didn't you hear me? There medicine is garbage. Let me _save_ these people. I can help this country." There was a hard desperation written in her face. "I want to poison Zabuza. Him and Gato." She pulled away and turned her head to the side.

Kakashi blinked. "What brought this on?"

She frowned. "You won't see it again."

"The hokage forbade you from using poisons."

"Give me the order. You're my direct superior."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"If my blades were coated in poison Zabuza would be dead. We were lucky last time. Are you willing to bet our lived over another encounter? Two deaths over a meal and it's done. Compare that to risking innocent construction workers. And what if Zabuza manages to kill Tazuna? If that happens it doesn't matter what we do, the Land of Waves will be brought under Gato's heel. It could be years before another resistance takes root. It's not right... I can stop it."

"Why?" Kakashi glared. "Why do you even care?"

Kirika tensed. She kept her head low, and looked away. Her lips pursed and her hands clenched.

Kakashi sat up on his elbow. What was this?

"...These people are suffering."

"I can see that."

"I can do something."

Kakashi watched her suspiciously.

"I... I _wan_t to do something, for once. I want to _end_ suffering." Kirika's eyes darkened. "I want to do right."

Kakashi blinked.

Kirika's eyes darted up, shining with anticipation.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _What on earth has gotten into her? Is she faking_ _it? If she were she go deeper into her reasons... Has guilt caught up with her?_ "What brought this on?" He'd already asked that.

Kirika smiled solemnly, eyes on the floor. "Suffering faces are all one of the same. It hit me; a time when I did nothing." Her eyes were glassy. "I'll never leave the Leaf Village. I _would_ be happy about that," She stood up and turned heel. "But I know it's less my choice and more because someone will stab me in the back the moment I'm ever _really_ called into question... and, well..." She faced the door. "People are just a little more predictable when they see what they expect. Even when they expect a monster." She slid the door open, and never looked back at him. "It's scary for me. You're not... holding a knife to my back, are you Kakashi?"

When the door shut behind her, Kakashi laid back down.

Was that the act? Or the real Kirika? No doubt Kirika had seen suffering at Orochimaru's hand, but did it plague her conscious or did she only want the go-ahead to start using poisons? He didn't see any lying in her; perhaps her bravado was all a bluff. When he thought about it, Kirika's situation _must_ frighten her, even a bit. her playful-sadistic attitude _could_ be a defence mechanism. A fight reaction. Perhaps she learned to act that way from her time with Orochimaru, and now it was her ploy to stave off the mistrusting Leaf ninja she saw as threats.

Kirika certainly possessed above-average intelligence. Kakashi was no fool either; they both knew Konoha would never love her. _If you can't make them love you, you can make them fear you. _Kakashi felt a wave of pity for her.

He gazed at his own palm. "Kirika..." He sighed. "Just what's going in your head?"

* * *

><p>Kirika was breathing heavily as she ran. Training was going well. Dozens of tiny snakes shot out from the trees towards her, she swerved to avoid them, she stepped back, swirled and continued running. This kind of training was more for speed, agility and stamina then for chakra control or jutsu training. She took heed from when Zabusa had been able to strike her, and increased her training level. She stopped running. "Okay! That's enough!" At her call the snake turned into smoke and disappeared. She wondered how the others were doing with their three climbing. The sun was going down, and she should get back to Tazuna's place... She pushed herself back on her heels and fell softly onto her back and smiled. Adrenaline in her veins; sweat on her skin and crisp air around her. It was a good feeling.<p>

She wondered if Kakashi believed her little act. None of it was true, of course, but she thought it had been an excellent performance. _I ought to be an actress. _She laughed and dug her fingers into the soft soil. She found herself thinking about Haku.

She turned her head and flashed a grin. Kakashi stood under a tree, leaning on his crutches. "Make your poisons, Kirika." He left her with that.

Kirika's grin widened and she looked back at the sky. She hadn't expected that to work so quickly. Leaf Villagers were certainly suckers for a good sob story. _The fool._

* * *

><p>The music was coming form the other side of the door. Sasuke heard it when he was wondering through Tazuna's house. It was quiet and sweet but also... <em>irritating<em>. Like a pin in his brain. His hand was on the door's handle and he could here a muffled voice on the other side... He didn't like the music. It made him think of words of hate spoken soft and gently...

He ground his teeth together and pulled the door open.

Kirika was singing quietly in time with the music while she scrubbed her clothes in a bucket of pinkish water.  
><em>"...the mountains<em>  
><em>Sweet crocus<em>  
><em>Now you've grown strong<em>  
><em>And your time has..."<br>_She stopped singing when she heard the door open, her head remained turned from him, but her eye flickered back, Her piercing, watchful eye, wide and grinning like... like a snake. An open pocket watch was resting on the floor next to her. It played on without her. She turned smiling towards Sasuke; her entire body moved but her eyes remained in the same spot. Wide eyes. Like she was expecting something grand. "Good evening."

To be frank, her eyes sickened him. The way hey were constantly bouncing back between critical calculation and a... _sadistic—_is the word he would use—playfulness. Sasuke took a breath. In that moment he hated her. He hated her for her eyes' intensity, because they pierced him far deeper than his sharingan could her. And he hated her for her eyes' glee, because he couldn't predict what was behind them and it _unnerved_ him. His voice was much calmer than his mind. "You're sure in a good mood."

She wiped her hands on a towel. "Yes, well... I'll tell you a secret. I think I have a crush."

Sasuke gave her a bored, glaring look. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ "It's not Naruto, is it?"

She laughed. "No, no. I met him just this morning. He's from east. And he was _very_ sweet and _very_ handsome."

"That's all it takes, huh?" He smiled cynically.

"Pretty much. You don't _get_ girls, do you?"

"You realise you can't take him back to the Leaf, right?"

"Maybe not now... but someday he may come to me. It's all about patience."

He gave her a blank stare. "What the hell is with you?"

"What? Oh, don't tell me you're jealous." _Laughing eyes._

The song from the pocketwatch stopped briefly before beginning again.

Kirika smiled.

Sasuke glared.

"What. the_ hell._ is _with_ you?" Suffocation and nausea washed over him. I was trembling with rage. "Turn it off!"

She held the watch close to her ear. "But I like it." A hand was on his forehead. "What's wrong?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he jolted back. She was right in front of him. Kirika's silky voice rang through the music. "Feeling dizzy? Your breathing's so heavy." It rang with delight.

Sasuke's arms moved. Kirika nudged his legs back, which he complied with in small steps, He took a deep breath and the nausea subsided, leaving him shaky and in a cold sweat but better none the less. He sighed in relief. The song sounded sweet... his anger was gone too...

His eyes drifted open lazily, then shot open. Kirika was close. _Too close!_ His hands were on her shoulders, hers were on his waist. She was moving him lazily.

He gritting his teeth in anger. She was so annoying! "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing." She laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Why_?" Sasuke growled

"Why not?" Her hand pulled his up, making him lead her into a twirl, she placed her hands back on his hips and kept dancing.

"You know, you're in the wrong position, your hands should be on _my_ shoulders."

"Yes, but it's _necessary_ for me to be in this position, since you're _clearly_ incapable of leading." He glared at her. She was taunting him.

"What's with you?" His third time saying it. "Just who exactly are you?"

"What do you mean? _I'm your new friend Kirika_."

Sasuke glared harder at her. His grip oh her shoulder tightened. "You know perfectly well what I mean. You're a lunatic. You're stronger then everyone else on squad seven, I _heard_ Tazuna and Kakashi talking about you... you're _wrong_. Who exactly are you? _What_ are you?"

She smiled. "I am exactly who you think I am." Kirika chuckled softly when Sasuke shot him another glare. "Come to thing of it, you're pretty cute, too! When you hate me. When you run around playing the tough guy or the smart guy... it's like you thing you're strong! _Haha_! No, that's not right! It's like... you have these silly thoughts that you're better than a chicken running around with its head cut off!" Kirika's eyes suddenly changed from amused to piercingly critical. "_But you're not_. Are you... Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no words came out... she was... her eyes... _evil_...

She giggled and pinched Sasuke's hip. It broke him out of his trance. "It's a good thing we're friends, right? It's a good thing you're only _pretending_ to hate me."

"I do hate you." Sasuke shot

She ignored him. "This song is called _'Lullaby for the Autumn Crocus'._ Do you like it?"

"No."

"When I was young, my mother tells me she called it _'Lullaby for Kirika'_. But I don't remember." she smiled fondly. "Do you know what an Autumn Crocus is?"

"No. A flower?" He guessed. "Like a spring crocus?"

"Yes! It is the name of a little, purple flower with no leaves. It's the flower on the pocket watch. It's beautiful! And it yields copious amounts of a very potent toxin called colchicine. Colchicine causes instant cardiac arrest. Isn't that interesting?"

"_Festinating_."

"Now don't be that way." Kirika smiled. "Here's the twist: colchicine can be used as a key ingredient to treat illnesses. It's too bad really, autumn crocuses are critically endangered. And they have a special spot in my heart." She looked thoughfully at Sasuke. "You know, there's a story about them. Want to hear it? It comes from the song."

"No." Sasuke glared.

"But I'll still tell it, and you'll sit patiently and listen:  
>"Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in a little village. She was very pretty and had a great love of flowers. But one day she got lost in the mountain woods surrounding her village.<br>She wandered for days and was on the brink of dehydration, and just as she was on the verge of collapsing, a woodland spirit appeared before her. It the spirits hands were two tiny, identical, purple blossoms, full of nectar. The spirit spoke to the child and said 'I will offer you a choice, girl. Choose one of these flowers and drink from its nectar, and I will return you to your home. Both flowers will grant you eternal youth. One will bless you with the gift of life and whatever you touch will blossom and flourish; and the other will curse you with death and everything you touch will wither and die.'  
>Having no other choice, the girl agreed. She choose and drank the flowers nectar. The spirit then gathered the child in his arms and faired her home. But when he placed her on the ground, she found, to her horror, that the grass withered beneath her feet. Frightened, the girl ran home into the arms of her grieving mother, who though her child had perished in the mountains, but once the girl touched her, her mother, like the grass, withered and died.<br>The village scorned the girl as an evil spirit, but could do nothing to her, for touching the girl, even with a sword caused the metal to rush and crumble before it could cut her. She was cast out of the village. Unable to end her own life, the girl wandered for centuries in heartbreak. Wherever she went she was scorned and hated. But one day, she found someone. A little boy who saw her and instantly fell in love. She warned him that touching her would kill him. Even so, he followed her and professed his love every day. The girl, though jaded, grew to love him back. His village learned of her and her curse and in a fury of fear and hate, tried to kill her, as so many others had. The boy, believing that they would die there, grabbed her and kissed her, but before their lips had touched he had withered. In that moment her sadness gave way hatred. She scorned the spirits for cursing her and the world for rejecting her, she ran into the village and touched everything she could, she ran into another village and another and another. Finally, to put an end to her horrible rampage and bloodlust the Gods demanded that the spirit who cursed her revoke the curse. The spirit dragged the soul of the girl's dead love back to the world of the living and fed him the nectar of life from the flower the girl did not choose and set off to find her. When he found the girl she was blind with rage. Regardless, when she saw her lost love her hatred disappeared and they ran to each other, but the moment their fingers touched the boy once again withered and died, but to the girl's dismay, so did she.  
>But she did not simply die, because while her curse of death killed her love, it was his blessing of life that destroyed her. When they touched the wind picked up and the girl was transformed into a thousand, thousand flowers and was blown away to all corners of the earth, to blossom and destroy all that grows around them. And that the girl's spirit will find no peace until her poison flower, the autumn crocus, covers all the world and buries all beneath it."<p>

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "It _is_ morbid. You know, I don't care about you're flower. If it's endangered the girl's doing a pretty bad job."

Kirika laughed. "It's a story, dumbass. Tell me, can you use your sharingan?"

"That's none of your business."

"Let's make a deal! It'll be fun! Our own little alliance!"

"I want_ nothing_ from you."

She pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're weak, Sasuke Uchiha, but I can make you strong. All you need to do is tell me. Who do you want to kill? You're brother?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I'm very aware of the... situation, of the Uchiha clan. Ah! My deepest condolences, though. I don't mean to be rude. I don't know if I'd be able to bear such a thing. Really. You have my sympathies."

"I don't need your pity." Sasuke growled.

"No. You don't." She agreed. "You need revenge. You said it yourself. You're dream is to take revenge on your brother for slaughtering your clan."

"It's not a dream." Sasuke's grip on her shoulders tightened. "It will be a reality."

"So it will. I don't suppose you remember my dream?"

"You just spouted some bullshit patriotism. Do you even have one?"

Kirika grinned. "I want amusement. I want to learn everything I can. Everything. And the rarer something is, the more enticing it becomes. Wouldn't you agree?" She gazed into his eyes. "And the promise of your sharingan, it's _quite_ enticing."

"Get to the point." Sasuke hissed.

"Pushy. What did I tell you about patience? Konoha wasn't built in a day." She scolded. "Did I mention I met your brother once?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi Uchiha. He was surprisingly kind."

"Tell me _everything_."

Kirika became serious for a moment. "The words he said..." Her eyes held nothing. "..._haunt me to this day_." She smiled. "I _will_ tell you everything. I'll do much more than that. I'll lend you my power. I will assist you in hunting down and killing Itachi Uchiha. If you should die before then, I will still hunt him down and kill him in your name."

That took him by surprise. "...Why would you do that?"

"Because, in return for my services, I'll dissect you're pretty head. As well as Itachi's."

Sasuke stepped back, but was held back by Kirika. They were still dancing. "Calm down. I want to see what gives your eyes that power, and how they're wired into in your brain. But I won't_ kill_ you. Only after you die. I'll take open up your brothers head once we kill him and yours whenever you die. A pretty fair trade, wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke shoved her away. "Stay the hell away from me! I don't need you! _Snake._"

Kirika bounced back as he pushed her and swirled towards the bucked. "No? Fine, fine. It's your choice." She fished her clothing out of the bucket wrung them out, then held them in front of her, inspecting it for stains. Satisfied, she walked towards the door and snapped her watch shut, abruptly the song stopped. She looked down at it. "My offer still stands. Well. You know where to find me." She smiled gently and left, shutting the door behind her painfully slowly.


	7. Viper

"You two always this lazy?" Tazuna asked "Where's that weird blond kid? The one with the attitude."

Kirika didn't bother to look up from the scroll she was reading. "He's training."

She and Sakura had been assigned to guard Tazuna while the Naruto and Sasuke were tree climbing. They were out on the bridge. They sat on a bench, Kirika reading and Sakura watching the construction workers.

"Yeah, there out climbing trees." Sakura nodded

Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "To tough for you?"

"No, I'm the best, that's why the sensei sent me here to guard you." Sakura barged

"You're joking." he scoffed

"Tazuna!" A worker ran up to him. "I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What about?"

"Uh... the thing is... I've been thinking a lot about the bridge, and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

"What!? Now you're gonna quit on me just like that!? You're kidding!?" Tazuna yelled

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause, Tazuna. Why don't we get out of this while we can still get out of this alive?"

"No chance. This is _our_ bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Comers, trade and hope, that's what were building here!"

"There's not gonna be much hope if were all dead." He mumbled

"It's already noon. Let's break for lunch." Tazuna said grudgingly as he trudged off.

"Tazuna! Let's not end it like this!"

"Save it. Oh, and don't bother coming back after lunch."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kirika sat next to each other, unwrapping lunch boxes. Tazuna was sitting away from them, eating in silence.<p>

Sakura broke the silence. "So what do you have?" She looked at Kirika's lunch box.

"Rice balls."

"Oh me too!" She looked at her own lunch. "Are these the rice balls your mom made?"

"Yes."

"Wow, she made a lot. I can't believe they've lasted us till now."

Kirika nodded.

Sakura bit into one. "So good!"

That made Kirika smile. "She's a great cook."

"So... what was that scroll you were reading?"

"It's a new justu."

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"It's wind style. You wouldn't know it."

"Oh."

"Listen..." Kirika took another bite of her rice ball. "I appreciate your efforts, but we shouldn't be friends."

"Eh?" Sakura gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kirika didn't look up. "We'll both be better off."

They finished the rest of their meal is silence, Sakura scornfully. She seemed relatively sweet, albeit emotional and quick to anger. Sakura was the kind of girl prone to amusing Kirika. And amusement was where their relationship would stay. Amusement wasn't dangerous, but it could lead to fondness, perhaps even to friendship. And _that_ was poison. Sakura was not strong. She had no tailed beast. No sharingan. Nothing to justify a friendship. And was there any danger greater than _liking_ someone with nothing to offer?

* * *

><p>"OK, I leave Naruto in your hands." Kakashi said "He's pushed his body to the limit, over doing it, as usual. So he may not be able to move today at all."<p>

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." Tsunami said

They were taking Tazuna to his bridge today, and since Naruto had been out all night training, Kakashi decided to let him sleep for the day.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay." Kakashi said

"Let's go." Tazuna said

Kakashi turned to Kirika. "You're blades. Are they poisoned?"

Kirika smiled and nodded.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Hold on! What the hell is this!?" Tazuna gasped. Scattered around the bridge were the bodies of every worker."What happened!? Someone was here! Someone got to them!"<p>

Mist began to swirl around them. "Sasuke! Sakura! Kirika! Get ready!" Kakashi shouted, they took formation around Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei, it's Zabuza, isn't it?" Sakura asked "This is his hidden mist jutsu!"

Zabuza's voice wrung through the air. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That ones still trembling. _Pitiful_."

"What did I say about killing yourself on the job?" Kirika hissed, eying Sasuke.

Water clones surrounded them. Sasuke grinned "Heh. I'm trembling with excitement."

"Go on, Sasuke." Kakashi encouraged

One of the water clones swung his sword, Sasuke lept into the air and sliced through each of them.

"Oh, so you could see that they were water clones, huh? The brat's improving. Looks like you have a rival, Haku." Zabuza said. He and Haku came into sight.

"So it seems, however..." The boy paused, he looked at Kirika. "...I'm not interested in him."

"Well, well. So I had it right. It was all an act with a cute little mask." Kakashi said

Haku appeared behind them, spinning his body to create a mini tornado.

"What's this!?" Sasuke pulled a kunai and held it defensively, blocking Haku, who came at him with a senbon.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi said, Sakura nodded. "Kirika, you're my back up."

She eyed Haku, then Kakashi with narrow eyes. "Fine."

"Don't be upset, Kirika. You and I will fight soon." Haku said. He and Sasuke broke apart and lunged again, putting each other in another block. He spoke to Sasuke. "We want the bridge builder, not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it." Sasuke spat.

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke said "What are they?"

"First, we're surrounded by water; second, I've blocked one of your hands, therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku made a hand sign. "Please, back down."

Sasuke stood his ground.

Haku sighed and performed more hand signs. "Secret Jutsu. A thousand needles of death." He kicked up water with his foot, it transformed into needles and came down on Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped into the air and fired shurikin at Haku. He appeared behind Haku. "Your not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks."

Sasuke lunged with his kunai, Haku dodged and intercepted, Sasuke flicked the kunai, and using it as a detraction, kicked Haku back.

Chakra began swirling around Haku. The air turned cold. "I'm sorry it's come to this." The water began turning onto ice and swirling around Sasuke, until he was surrounded by a dome of rectangular ice slabs. "Secret jutsu! Crystal ice mirrors!" Haku stepped into one of the mirrors, becoming his reflection, which appeared on the other mirrors as well.

Kakashi ran for the mirrors, but Zabuza blocked him. "If you enter this fight, you fight me. The boy has no chance against that justu, he's finished."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called

Sakura ran at the mirrors and threw a kunai. Haku's hand caught it before it could break the mirror. "He caught it!" Sakura gasped. A shurikin whizzed through the air and hit Haku's mask. He was knocked out of the mirror.

A gigantic cloud of smoke poofed up.

"_You_..." Haku said bitterly.

Naruto appeared out of the smoke. "Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!" He proclaimed "Now that I'm here everything will be alright."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily.

"You know how in stories the hero shows up at the last minute and kicks butt! Well that's what I'm gonna do right now, believe it!"

"Ugh, this brat again." Zabuza glared

"Alright, you're history! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled

Zabuza flung shurikin at Naruto, Haku blocked them with his senbon.

"This is a battle not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu!" Kakashi yelled

"Haku! what are you doing!?" Zabuza growled

"Let me fight this boy my own way. Please. One of my specialties _is_ sedation."

"Hm, so you want me to leave this to you? You're too soft." Zabuza said

"Forgive me." Haku said

"Just you wait! I'm gonna rip that mask off and tare you apart!" Naruto yelled

Kirika sighed and ran a hand through her hair while Naruto snuck into the mirror dome and became pinned along with Sasuke. She took a step forward.

"These mirrors allow me to transport myself in fast motion. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion." Haku explained

"It's a bloodline trait!" Kakashi shouted "Kirika! you know what to do!"

"With pleasure." She was already walking towards the ice dome. "Haku, forget them. It's in poor taste to soil your hands with genin so fresh they bleed green. I'll show you my power now."

Haku gave a nod.

She looked at Sasuke and Naruto inside the dome. "Get out."

"Kirika! Don't do it! You'll die!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped "Don't worry, Kirika will be fine. She has a title too, you know. Now you'll see her live up to it."

"A title?" Sakura asked

"Watch." Kakashi said "She's well renowned for her speed and agility. Kirika the Viper."

Kirika flew forward forwards at her full speed. But from the perspectives of her teammates, she disappeared. She entered the mirror dome, weaving between the mirrors. Haku left his mirror, clashing with her, senbon met katana as they moved so quickly that they were fighting only when they met between leaps in the centre of the dome.

"You know, it was not my choice to become a shinobi." Haku said

"Nor was it mine." Kirika said

Haku nodded "So surely you must understand why I must kill you." They were thrown apart from each other. They bounced off of the mirror, lunging at one another once more.

"Yes."

They rushed each other once more.

"_Haku..._" A whisper, that Kirika was not sure she quite said.

"_Yes?_"

"_Can we sit together and talk again sometime_?"

"_Yes... I'd like that a lot..._"

An image flashed before her of herself and Haku, sitting on their knees, facing each other in the forest. Where Haku held her hands in his lap... She grinned. "A shame. I quite like you."

The wind ripped a tear from Kirika's eye.

It hit the cheek of Haku's mask.

* * *

><p>To Sasuke and Naruto, Kirika and Haku were nearly invisible. Images of the two fighting in mid-air appered for single seconds and dispersed like the reels of a film.<p>

"Kira..." Naruto whispered "Alright! She's amazing! I mean, I always knew she was awsome, but she's outdone herself!"

"Viper... So that's her power..." Sasuke eyes were wide in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Sakuke threw a fireball jutsu at Haku, which Kirika and Haku both evaded it with ease. "How troublesome." Haku threw senbon at Sasuke, who manged to dodge him. Haku threw more senbon, this time at Naruto. He looked back up at Kirika. "My apologizes, but I can't allow them to interfere."<p>

Haku and Kirika both froze. They both felt it, an ominous presents. It was... Naruto. He was emanating such intense, angry chakra. Red chakra. the chakra of the nine tails!

Kirika's eyes widened. She'd been waiting for this!

"I'm gonna kill you!" He said to Haku. His voice was leveled, yet filled with malevolence. Naruto's wounds began healing. Out of chakra fangs and claws grew on him. As red as his bloodshot eyes.

Naruto shot forward at Haku, who frantically tried to dodge and strike back. And then Naruto struck. He hit Haku with every ounce of power he had, sending Haku flying through his mirror, hitting Kirika in the process, and landing with an earth-shattering blow. Haku slowley stood. Not moving after that. His mask shattered and slipped off. Naruto came at him with another blow, and just as Haku's mask fell off completely, Naruto stopped dead.

Kirika laid among the rubble of Haku's ice mirrors. Her thoughts were how much she hated the cold but she remained still under the ice. Her second thought was the irony of the situation. She'd wanted to see the Kyuubi's power... but not directed towards Haku. She wondered if the blow killed him... Whatever the case, she must get a sample. But more importantly, she must save Haku. She was quite injured from the impact. An ice shard pierced her torso. Kirika glared and opened her mouth. Her own white hand shot out from between her agape jaws and she slid out from the shell. Kirika stood up from the ice rubble, she slowly made my way over to Haku and Naruto. While she may have been traveling at blinding speeds a moment ago, now she walked with staggered steps. The Orochimaru-style substitution still drained her too greatly.

Naruto's red chakra had dissipated.

Haku turned to Kirika, his mask had fallen off. He smiled, the way a freezing man smiles when he finds a fire. He was injured and beat up. He kept his eyes on Kirika as he spoke. "Naruto... I know it is not my place to ask, but, would you please allow Kirika to deliver the killing blow?"

"Kirika!" Naruto shouted. "Talk some sense into him!"

"When Zabuza first found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living. Zabuza gave me one. But now my usefulness over. The only thing that gave my life meaning is gone. I am a broken tool; a useless weapon. Of no use to anyone! Kirika! Please!" His eyes were pleading. "_Kill me_!"

"_Don't_!" Naruto shouted, he looked at Haku. "Is that it!? Do you really believe that all there in to being a warrior is fighting and killing till there's one man left standing!? There's more to being strong than that! And there are more ways of showing it than just by beating someone in battle! You're wrong, Haku! There is something left for you!" He smiled. "You have Kira. I mean, you like her, don't you?" Naruto looked at Kirika. "And don't you have a crush on him? Why do you want to kill each other!? Don't you want to at least be friends!?"

"Kirika..." Haku said, blushing furiously. She felt her own cheeks getting hot.

_That's it. Those are the words I didn't know how to say. _

Naruto cocked his head. "I mean, come on, I get you're all mysterious and all 'too-the-death' but don't just kill the people you're attracted to!"

Haku tilted his head and smiled at Kirika. A real smile. A loving smile. "Please, Kirika... I'm begging you. End it."

"Really...?" Naruto looked at Kirika pleadingly. Her response was a hard look and a stiff nod. "I-is this really the only way?"

Kirika stepped towards Haku. She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling as well. She touched her forehead to his.

"Please." Haku whispered

"I understand." Her katana was still in her other hand.

Haku jumped out of the way of her blade as it shot towards him. "Kirika... Could you... have ever returned my feeling?"

Kirika did not look surprised that he moved. "Perhaps. In another time and place."

"Another time and place... could that have been... sometime soon?" He vanished.

The arm holding her katana fell to her side.

"Huh!? What!? Where'd he go!?" Naruto looking around.

Her had fell and katana hit the floor with a c_lank_. She slowly raised her arm, pointing as if her arm were on a string. Haku was in front of Zabuza. He had taken a fatal blow that Kakashi had dealt aiming for Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword, aiming to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi. Kirika ran at full speed, knocking Zabuza's away from Kakashi and Haku. "WHAT!?" Kakashi shouted. He saw only a blur knocking Zabuza off course. She kicked Zabuza away from her and ran to Haku. She took him from Kakashi and laid him down.

"K-Kirika." He said weakly.

"I'm here."

"H-hey?"

"Yes?"

"I think... I think that maybe I _do_ like you."

She smiled sadly and cupped the side of his. "Our types... we tend to fall in love with who we're killing, don't we?" She lent down and kissed him. His lips were cold and soft, like snow. Kirika hated the cold. "Haku. There's no _purpose_. Before you met Zabuza. Or after. But that's the beauty of it."

Haku smiled and spoke softly. "I must disagree. But I'm happy. I get to die for Zabuza. And in the arms of an almost-lover." His chest stopped rising and falling. He wasn't breathing anymore.

Kirika closed his eyes. "What are you talking about? We have a date, sitting and talking." She whispered. She tucked his head under the crook of her neck and cradled him in her arms.

Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting.

"Naruto! Kirika!" Sakura called.

Kirika ignored her.

"Hey Naruto! Are you, Kirika, and Sasuke alright!" She called

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" She asked, she looked over where Sasuke was lying. "N-no..."

Sakura and Tazuna ran over to Sasuke. Sakura fell to her knees and touched Sasuke's face. "His body's cold." She said.

Kirika reluctantly laid Haku down and staggered over towards them.

Sakura and Naruto were in tears. She bent down and lightly pushed two finger against his neck, right below his chin. "He has a pulse."

Sakura looked up. "K-Kirika?"

"He's still breathing. He's alive."

Sakura smiled. "So then, he'll live?"

She nodded. "His wounds aren't to bad either, I can treat these easily..." She looked to her right. A short man in a fancy suit was standing there. There was a huge mob of armed people behind him.

"Did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi. I must say I'm disappointed." Kirika glanced at Zabuza, he was hurt badly, both of his arms were covered in blood and dangling uselessly by his sides. A little longer and Kakashi would have beaten him.

"Gato, I don't understand. What is all this?" Zabuza asked "Why are you here? And who are all these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well you see there's been a slight change in plan." Gato said "According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge. That's right, you're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course even these thugs I've brought with me cost something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they kill you, I'd appreciate it. Think you can handle that? '_Demon ninja of the mist_'? Look at you, you look as demonic as a wet kitten."

"Well well Kakashi, it looks like our fight is at an end and since I'm no longer in Gato's employ Tazuna's safe. We have no quarrel." Zabuza said

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kakashi said

Gato strode to Haku's body. "That reminds me, you little punk. You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm! I've been meaning to repay you for that." He kicked Haku's face. "Heh, I only wish he was alive to feel it."

"Get away from him you scum!" Naruto yelled "And what about you, Zabuza!? You gonna let him do that!?"

"Be quite you fool, Haku's dead, so what does it matter?" Zabuza growled

"What!" Naruto yelled "How can just let them treat him like a dog! You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"You don't understand the way of the shinobi. I simply used him, just as Gato used me. Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But the boy? Nothing."

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat then I thought!" Naruto said "Kira?" He turned to her, hoping for support. When he saw her his eyes widened.

Kirika's katana writhed and transformed into a snake, it slithered from where she'd dropped it to her ankle, the snake curled up her body until it was looking over her shoulder, hissing. About her was a chilling purple aura. Kirika said nothing, her eyes spoke for her. _Killing intent_; absolute hatred carved a dilated abyss in her slit pupils. Naruto had never seen her so livid or so frightening. Her eyes were pools of golden venom.

When Gato noticed Kirika he laughed and shouted to his men."Oh, I messed with you're boyfriend, didn't I? Well, I'll be nice and reunite the two of you. Kill the bitch, too!"

"Zabuza!" Naruto shouted. "After everything he did for you! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you!? nothing at all!? Well he was sacrificing everything for you! You never felt anything at all for him...!? And if _I_ become stronger does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are!? He threw his life away! And for what!? For you and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care! And you just tossed him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool. Man, that's so wrong... _so wrong_..."

"You talk to much." Zabuza said, but by now he was crying. "Your words cut deep, deeper then any blade. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. he felt pain and sorrow and now, curse him, I feel it too. And something else... I feel contempt that this is the way it ends." He ripped open the bandages that covered his mouth with his teeth. "Well!? Cat got your tongue!? Are you so surprised to see that I'm human!? Even shinobi are human! No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact we always fail!" He smiled. "Well, at least, _I_ have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

Naruto looked away. "Here." He tossed his knife.

Zabuza caught it in his mouth. "You! Snake!" He said

"Yes." Kirika gripped the snake on her shoulder and it transformed back into a katana.

"Are you with me?" He asked

"_Yes_."

"Gato! I hate to break it to you, but this girl _was_ Haku's girlfriend." Zabuza laughed. "Let's go, _Viper_."

Kirika took off as fast as she could possibly go, hacking her way through every ninja in her way, and clearing a path to Gato for Zabuza. She looked back. Zabuza has a spear impaled in his back. "Keep going!" He yelled.

Krika's eyes were narrow and stung red with tears that wouldn't quite flow from her eyes. She pushed harder to slaughtered the pain away.

Zabuza broke out of the crowd and sprinted for Gato. "H-he's the devil!" Gato shouted. Zabuza drove the knife into Gato's stomach. The thugs behind him struck hin with more weapons. "You crazy fool! if you want to join your friend so bad go ahead, but your not taking me! Not this time!"

"No, I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow. No my friend it's the other place were going to, you and me both, Gato! I can't think of a better destination for a demon ninja, can you!? I'm told there are many demons there of ever shape and size, oh yes, I should fit right in! But you my friend, Gato! You, I fear are in for a very long and painful eternity!" Zabuza repeatedly sliced at him with the knife and finally drove him off the bridge. He sighed, his head tilting up to the sky. "Haku... So this is goodbye at last... Not once did I ever thank you, Haku. Forgive me for that..." Zabuza's legs finally gave, and no sooner did Sasuke stand back up.

Kirika looked to her left and right. She'd killed everyone... everyone. And she only felt nothing.

"Hey! Snake!" Zabuza called

"Yes?"

"Help me get to Haku."

"Alright." Kirika draped him over her shoulder, snakes slithered out from her sleeve around his body to help her support him. She laid him next to his partner.

Zabuza touched Haku's face. "I just wish I could go to where you were going."

"You just might." Kirika stood up. "No one said you couldn't."

"Thank you. Kirika." Zabuza said

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached out for one of the buns on the graves.<p>

Sakura swatted his hand away. "Naruto! Eating the funerary offering? You'll be punished by the gods!" She sighed and looked to Kakashi. "Is this really it, Kakashi sensei? Is that the ninja way? To use and be used like tools?"

"Shinobi are all tools in the hands of destiny. There's no use wondering if it's right or wrong, it just is." Kakashi said

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kirika's voice was bitter. "You struck Haku down." Of course she couldn't hold it against kakashi, but the damage she'd done to the rift between herself and Kakashi to use poisons had to be restored. _We use and are used even in death, eh Haku?_ It left a bitter taste in her mouth that it was at the expense of Haku, but it was unlikely he would mind, even if he were alive. They were cut from the same cloth.

Kakashi frowned and sensed the end to whatever alliance he and Kirika had developed.

"Well if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja's all about something's out of whack! Is that why we go through all this training!? just to end up like them!?" Naruto shouted

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke mumbled, looking over to his side.

"Well that's a question without an answer, but that's something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives." Kakashi said

Kirika held her pocket watch in her hand. She gazed at it with longing. "Does there really _need_ to be a reason? Move forward. Grow strong. Gain knowledge. There is nothing else for us."

"No..." Said Naruto "I've just come to a decision. From now on I'm finding my own ninja way! A way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Kirika smiled at Naruto's jest. _Fool._ She slid her watch back into her pocket and knelt down in front of the graves. She pressed a hand over Haku's. _I would have loved you._ It only made her feel worse, because while it was true, they never would have lasted. This was how it always was. Unnecessary love; unnecessary camaraderie, it only ever lead to tragedy.

Naruto frowned and began to speak. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head, stopping him. He lifted his hand from Naruto's shoulder and placed it on Kirika's, only for her to pluck it off. Kakashi let out a breath. "We should head home."

"I know." Kirika didn't stand. She didn't look up.

"Now." His voice was more gentle than demanding.

"Would you leave me for a while? I'll catch up."

Kakashi sighed. "Everyone, back to the house."

"Kira-" Naruto started

Kakashi gripped his shoulder once again and marched him away. Kakashi did not leave, though he sent the others back he stayed in the cover of the forest behind Kirika.

It didn't matter, though. Kirika lowered her head. Sadness was self perpetuating, it wouldn't do to fall into depression over someone she'd met less than a week ago. It still saddened her, though. No matter the rationalisation. She sat there and mulled over her sadness; over Haku. And even then, no tears would flow.


	8. That Time of Year Again

_**Yup; giving more story time to mama Tachibana. I though she would be a neat little plot device. IDK, let me know what you think!**_

* * *

><p><em>Orochimaru watched Kirika with a look of disapproval. It was her birthday. Today she was four years old. She crouched, head in hands; weeping. She had been weeping for some time now. <em>

_He had no patience for tears. A shame how she reacted, and Kirika had been so well with the test subjects too. She rarely regarded them as more than pieces in tests and equations she had yet to understand; but which he would see to that she _would_ understand when she grew older. Annoying as it was, it was important to instill in her__ early on __the knowledge of how worthless things like human life and friendship are. Such things fester into weakness. He glared in irritation and ordered her to look at it._

_She was reluctant and hugged herself for a second, but dared not disobey and raised her head and looked from the corner of her eyes at the thing on the table. She flinched at the sight of it. _it. _No longer a her. No longer the little girl from the village that Kirika had befriended. Looking at it made her cry harder. They played together. She was the first other child Kirika had _ever_ played with. She was Kirika's first friend. It was a grotesque, marred thing. A bloody specimen that had once been a living person. Once. The thing finally died, but in Kirika's eyes it was never alive. It only stopped twitching and making that _wretched_ gurgling._

_Kirika looked up at her father. She said nothing, but her eyes were pleading. **Why?**_

_"That's right... I sent you into that village to make a friend. Do you understand, child? This is what loosing someone is. This is what death is like."_

_The only response she gave him was sobs._

_"Kirika."_

_She rubbed her eyes, though the tears did not stop. Her face was puffy and red._

_Orochimaru frowned at her, his eyes remorseless and glaring. "_Your tears will do nothing_."_

_Your tears will do nothing. __**Nothing. **Wide eyed, her tears stopped. Perhaps it was less the words and more they way Orochimaru had said them. Void of all emotion but irritation. His eyes were cruel; but it was the truth. This girl was no better than the test subjects in her fathers laboratories; she was no better than Kirika either. Now she was dead forever. And for what? No other reason than her father's whim. _

_Kirika looked up at Orochimaru. He must have noticed that something clicked. He took her hand in his and wiped a tear from her cheek. "She doesn't matter, child. None of them matter. You and I, Kirika, we matter. They are little more than tools for us to further ourselves in out goals. Do you understand?"_

_Kirika stared into his piercing eyes. She nodded._

_**Your tears will do nothing.**_

_It was the truth. Kirika wiped away the tears, she sniffled, her face still puffy and red, but her anguish was gone, shocked out of her. She did understand. _

_She came to think of that important lesson as a birthday present. _

_And she had not cried since that day._

* * *

><p>Kirika wondered briefly what that girl's name was.<p>

_**'You're tears will do nothing.'**_

Grant it, she hadn't cried... she hadn't really thought of Haku at all. But the sluggishness and sinking feeling in her gut hadn't gone away.

"Kirika?" Hideko's soft voice called from the other side of her bedroom door. Kirika lay curled up in a muddle in her futon, blanket pulled over her. She cuddled a long green snake with her in her bed. She was too hot but made no move to readjust herself or to answer her mother. "I'm coming in." When Kirika had returned from the Land of Waves two days ago she'd mumbled her hellos to Hideko before confining herself in her room.

She knelt down by the futon. Her gentle hand stroked Kirika's back through the blankets.

Kirika closed her eyes, one hand clutched the futon and the other stroked the snakes head. She buried her face in the mattress.

"It's almost noon."

Kirika said nothing.

"You had a mission two hours ago. Your team was there, I came home to get you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I'm your mom." Hideko sighed drew the blinds. "It's noon. You never sleep in."

"The Hokage said we could take a few days off after an A rank mission like the Land of Waves, then he slaps us with more missions. I'm taking the down time."

"Is that really it?"

"Yes... That's really it."

"You must be boiling." She pulled the covers off, reeled back and shrieked when she saw the snake.

Kirika sat up and gathered up the snake and shoved it to the side. "Off you go." She looked back at her mother. "Sorry..."

"Kirika, I've told you I don't want snakes in the house!"

Kirika looked sheepishly to the side. "I forgot..."

Hideko wrapped her arms around Kirika and rocked her back and forth. She let out a deep breath. "Kakashi said you sulked the whole trip back from the Land of Waves. Aren't you getting stir crazy?"

"Not really."

"Naruto's come to check on you a few times. So did your sensei. They're worried for you."

Kirika suspected Kakashi's reasons for dropping by were less sincere but she didn't mull over it. Instead she gripped Hideko's dress and buried her face her in chest.

"You've called in sick for your missions. You can't keep this up forever."

Kirika snickered. "If I have to go one more D rank mission I really will be sick."

Hideko rolled her eyes. "Kirika..."

Kirika smiled and pulled away. "Yeah. I know." She breathed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go out today."

She looked surprised at Kirika and gave her shoulder a squeez. "I'm not telling you to bury your feelings, you know."

"I'm not."

Hideko sighed. "Of all the boys in the Land of Waves and Konoha you pick a rogue ninja. I only hope you didn't inherit my taste in men..."

"Don't say that."

They were quiet for a while.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since her mother had coaxed her out of her room. She hadn't though of Haku so much after that. In fact, she bearly remembered why she'd felt so strongly to begin with. It was a bit embracing... irrational. After their return from the Land of Waves squad seven continued with their D ranked missions.<p>

Naruto's antics continued. As did Sasuke's indifference, though he watched Kirika now with more suspission; the same could be said for Sakura, who kept her emotional distance as per Kirika's request. The power struggle between Kakashi and Kirika was still going strong.

However, despite how easy the missions were—Walking dogs; pulling weeds; picking up garbage—at the end of the day Sakura and Kirika always had a beaten up Naruto slung over their shoulders.

"Look at you, you're hopeless Naruto." Sakura scolded

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke mocked

Naruto broke away from Sakura and Kirika. He growled and lunged "SASUKE!"

Kirika grabbed his jacket before he could get far. "Down boy!"

Kakashi sighed "Guess were not making a lot of progress with the teamwork thing, huh?"

"That's right! Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke, who was walking away, stopped. "Not _everyone_. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Alright guys." Kakashi sighed "Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. I have to file my report on this mission."

Sasuke strode away. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Wait Sasuke! I'll go with you!" Sakura called

Naruto sighed.

Kakashi disappeared.

"I have to go home, too. You know, to tell my mother that I'm not dead yet." Kirika waved. "She's been cracking down on my pets. I've been hiding them in my closet... I think she's catching onto me..."

"You could just... ya know... _not_ keep snakes in your house." Naruto offered weakly.

"That is out of the question."

"Okay... whatever! good luck!" Naruto grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

Kirika walked away and caught up to Sasuke. "Hey! Kirika! Why are you- I mean, with Sasuke!" Sakura called.

Kirika looked back. "We live across from each other."

Sasuke glared.

Sasuke and Kirika had been walking for a few minutes. "have you thought about my offer?"

"Don't talk to me. I _don't_ need you."

Kirika laughed lightly and stopped. She pivoted to the direction she'd come from.

Sasuke sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you sense it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

A smile spread on Kirika's lips as she walked. She licked her lips. "Fresh blood." People from outside the village. Was it that time of year already?

* * *

><p>When she returned to where Naruto and Sakura were, she found three academy students with them. Along with the ninja she sensed, Suna shinobi. A boy and a girl: the girl had four blond pigtails and and a rectangular weapon on her back, she looked nervous and annoyed; the boy was dressed all in black and had purple face paint, he had what looked like on mummy on his back. He held one of the academy students up by his shirt, ready to punch him.<p>

The boy's eyes widened, the blade of a katana pressed against his throat. Kirika draped herself over his shoulder. Mocking eyes. Her head next to his. "Well_ hello,_ Sand ninja."

"Kirika!" Sakura beamed

The boy glared "Who the hell are you?"

Kirika laughed, she flisked her wrist.

"Back off Kirika!" Sasuke shouted.

The boy's eyes widened once more, but now he was in a cold sweat. Her katana was perched to slice deeper at his jugular. A wet spot formed at the neck of his head dress, where Kirika's blade drew blood. She would have slit his throat...

Sasuke regarded the ninja with indifference. "These idiots aren't worth it."

Kirika eyes held laughter. She looked at Sasuke with amusement, like she might a dog who preformed a trick. "All right. But only because you're_ so_ cute." She stepped back.

Sasuke glared at her before his eyes flickered back at the sand ninja. The boy rubbed his neck. Sasuke tossed up a pebble in his hand and squeezed it, grinding it to dust."Get lost."

Sakura and Moegi gawked over him.

"How come you're not cool like that!?" Konohamaru accused Naruto

"What do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat!" Naruto claimed

"You..." The sand ninja glared. "You're the kind of runt I hate the most, all talk and no fight." He pulled the mummy off of his back.

"What!?" The sand girl was startled. "Are you gonna use the crow for this!?"

"Oh! What's might that be!?" Kirika eyes were wild with mad excitement.

"So you want some first, little girl?" He mocked. "You got the drop on me... but now I'll cut you down!"

"Oh, do try!" Kirika crouched, poising her katana.

"Kankuro. Back off." A red haired ninja carrying a gourd on his back commanded. He stood upside down on a tree limb. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Oh, uh, hey Gaara." The boy, Kankuro, said nervously.

Kirika licked her lips. "Ah, so you're the third ninja."

"This person." Gaara pointing to Kirika. "You were about to do battle with her. Couldn't you tell who she is?"

"I- well- _she_ challenged_ me_. See, here's what happened-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Gaara glared.

Kirika crossed her arms. She muttered under her breath. "_Oh, when he does it it's fine. But _I_ threaten one teammate and _I'm_ a traitor_..."

"Uh, right. I was total out of line, I..." Kankuro scratched the back of his head.

"She's Kirika the Viper. She could have killed you easily." Gaara glared.

Kankuro's eyes widened, he bowed slightly. "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again... ma'am."

Gaara nodded. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." He disappeared into sand and reappeared next to his teammates. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." He commanded.

"Hold on!" Sakura shouted

"What?" The girl said

"I can tell from your headbands that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another village without permission. So state you're purpose, and it better be good!" Sakura ordered

"Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you? We have permission." The sand girl held up her ID and passport. "Were hear to take the chunin exams."

"The chunin exams? What's that?" Naruto asked "So what is it? I've never heard of any chunin exams, believe it."

"I believe it alright, that you're totally clueless." The girl said

"A test where genin can become chunin." Kirika explained

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so!? I am so there!" Naruto said excitedly. The three sand ninja began to leave.

"You need you're mentors' recommendation for that. Whether or not we can take the exams is for Kakashi to decide." Kirika said

Sasuke stepped forward. "Hey you! identify yourself!" Sasuke ordered

The girl turned around, a small blush in her face. "Hmm? you mean me?"

"No. Him. the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara stopped and turned around. "My name is Gaara of the desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. Tention hung in the air like mist.

"Hi there! Bet you're dieing to know my name, too, huh!?" Naruto asked with excitement, breaking the tension.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara said.

"Bye-bye." Kirika waving, smiling to the sand ninja. "They seem nice."

"Hey, Konahamaru, do I seem uncool or something?" Naruto asked

"Well compared to Sasuke, yeah, you're pretty lame."

Kirika's eyes opened and flickered up to the tree. Sound ninja. Well, well. Kirika licked her lips. Now she _had_ to attend. Oh, this would be _fun_.

* * *

><p>"So the chunin exams are rolling around again?" Hideko set down the tray. She passed a cup of tea to Kakashi, which he accepted with a 'thank you'. She sat and blew on her own cup, smiling. "How exciting!"<p>

"Yeah." Kakashi looked around Hideko's living room. "So? What do you think? Is Kirika ready?"

Hideko raised an eyebrow. "Of course she is. You're her sensei, aren't you? You should know better than me. I'm no ninja."

"But you _are_ her mother. I just want to make sure I have your... blessing."

"Really?" Hideko let out a deep breath, she was frowned. "Kakashi, I've been through this before. What do you really want?"

The cup in his hand was warm. Hideko spoke with a solemn curiosity. That and perhaps worry. Her tone was neither mean, accusing nor demanding. Kakashi though, she was too gentle and docile to be demanding. He sighed. Why couldn't Kirika be more like her mother? "I left Kirika with the others. Will she be back soon?"

"She might. I'm not sure."

Kakashi nodded "I'd rather she didn't know I was here."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

"So...? Why are you here, Kakashi?"

He sighed; might as well tell her. "I'd rather not let Kirika into the exam."

"Why no-" Hideko, raised her elbow and coughed a few times, before looking back at Kakashi. "Pardon me. Why not?"

He stayed quiet.

Hideko frowned and let out a deep sigh, she squeezed her cup, her eyes glistened as she looked into her tea. "What do you want me to do?"

The way she was so quick to admit defeat gave Kakashi a bitter, guilty feel. Hers were the eyes of someone who was used to being kept in the dark; someone who was used to having their questions ignored. Hideko Tachibana's eyes were gentle, consistent... sad; the very opposite of Kirika's. "What's... Kirika like? With you?"

Hideko looked up, surprised by his question. "She's a wonderful daughter. A sweet, good mannered girl."

"She listens to you?"

"Always... well, the only thing is she likes to keep snakes in the house. I'm scared of them." The way she whispered it made Kakashi want to laugh. Hideko cupped her mouth while she spoke with a comedic tone. "I think she keeps them in her closet, but I'm afraid to check..." She leaned back with the trace of a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

Hideko nodded.

"She'd difficult. Kirika is a manipulator. I can't get a read on her. One minute she reaches out to me and the next she's a pot stirrer... I'm at a constant power struggle with her."

"Kakashi." Hideko looked at him seriously. She nodded. her face immediately became gentle again, with the trace of a small smile. "Kirika is my daughter. I know exactly what she is."

"She doesn't like me."

"Well... I don't think it's_ you_ she doesn't like." Hideko sipped her tea. "I think all Leaf jonin are one in the same to her. She may not show it, but I think adjusting to village life has been difficult for her. I think she feels cornered. You know how people get when they feel cornered. You only have to be careful how you handle her." She smiled. "Kirika may not obey you, but she'll always listen."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound easy." That thought had crossed his mind, but he had his suspicions that Kirika put on a good girl act around her mother. It was something Kirika herself hinted, back in the Land of Waves. "I can't issue entrance forms to the Chunin exams only to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. But I don't want Kirika in the Chunin Exams. If she were to become chunin I'd lose what little control I have on her."

"You want me to forbid her from entering?"

"Yeah."

Hideko smiled tenderly at him. "No Kakashi." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, let her enter. It's no guarantee that she'll pass, that's for Lord Hokage to decide, and I trust his judgment. I trust your judgment, too. But I don't think you quite understand Kirika like I do." She coughed once more into her elbow, longer.

"You alright?"

Hideko nodded and swallowed some tea. "Yes, thank you. But anyway. Do you know what these D rank missions do to Kirika?"

"What?"

"They bore her. And if Kirika's out of entertainment she'll create her own."

Now there was a thought.

"That boy, Kakashi. The one she fell in love with in the Land of Waves..."

Kakashi looked at Hideko.

"She hasn't mentioned him once in the past two weeks. She hasn't though of him. She hasn't paused or gone quiet. It's like it never happened."

That did surprise him. "Was it even real love?"

"I doubt it was all insincere. But still..."

"I see what you mean." Kakashi touched his chin thoughtfully. "We can't allow Kirika to become a chunin yet, but if she enters the exam, it would be a good distraction for her... maybe even a chance to see some of the justu she's been keeping hidden."

Hideko beamed at him, like she'd won a great victory, but it was an innocent smile. Kakashi guessed she rarely won descussions.

"Thank you for coming to me, Kakashi."

Kakashi put up a hand. "Hey, don't mention it. You're her mother."

She smiled sadly. "It's the first time anyone's told me anything right away."

Kakashi looked closely at Hideko. She was kind. A kind, broken woman.

Hideko raised her elbow to cough. Much harsher than before, and much longer. Her free hand clutched the table to balance her. Her tea was knocked to the ground. Hideko's face turned red and blotchy as she kept coughing. Kakashi stood up.

"Are you-?"

"My medicine-" she coughed, she tried to finish, but kept coughing, and pointed to a cabinet.

Kakashi stepped to it quickly "Are there pills in here?" He searched the drawers, but when he found the pill bottle it was empty.

"Hey! they're empty! Do you have-" As he turned to her, she was doubled over, covering her mouth with her hands. Red was oozing through her fingers. Kakashi draped one of her arms around his shoulders to support her. "Hang on. I'm gonna get you to a doctor."

Hideko nodded, still hacking with one hand over her mouth. He practically dragged her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Go away."<p>

Kakashi scratched the back oh his head. In his hand was the application form for the Chunin exams. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's a terminal lung problem." Kirika squeezed her mother's hand, she looked back at him, her eyes dangerous. "_Go away_."

"Kirika... don't be mean." Hideko said. Her voice was not weak, but shaky.

Kirika frowned, but did not rebuttal.

Hideko put a hand on Kirika's head and smiled. Her right hand, the left, which Kirika was holding lay flat beside to her body, had an IV needle in the elbow. Hideko had passed out by the time Kakashi dragged her into the hospital yesterday. Kirika had arrived almost as soon as he did. She'd glared at Kakashi with such contempt. _'She just started hacking up blood... I've got no clue why_.' '_I know you don't. Leave_.' He left almost immediately... Kirika was visibly frayed and he didn't want to be in the lime light of any accusations. To her credit, she'd made none, even now. He came back the next day, Hideko was now conscious and fairing better, so Kirika was a bit less hostile.

"He should leave."

"It's fine." Hideko assured her, not unkindly. She smiled at Kakashi. "Thank you for coming to see me. Anko was here a little while ago, too." Hideko smiled; a tired smile. "She wanted to stay longer, but she's a proctor I the chunin exams, so she had to go." She laughed lightly. Weakly. "If I didn't have Kirika to look after me, I'm sure Anko would have dropped the job."

Kakashi nodded. "Does this happen a lot?"

Hideko looked at the ceiling. "This is the fourth time."

"The fourth? In?"

"Two years."

Kakashi gave her a troubled expression.

"I'm fifty, Kakashi. Health starts to deteriorate at my age, and I've never been strong..."

Kirika swept a piece of hair out of Hideko's face. "Don't say that."

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine. Kakashi. You wanted to talk to her, right?"

"Er... right. Kirika-"

"I'm not interested."

Kakashi sighed. "I haven't asked you anything yet."

"I don't want to take the chunin exams." She gave him a look. "I can see the form in your hand."

"Sharp as ever, I see."

"Kirika," Her mother stroked her hair. "I'm fine. The doctor gave me stronger pills. You should take the exam."

Kirika opened her mouth, but said nothing. She was still frowning.

"I'm fine, love, the doctor said I can go home today." Hideko smiled and gave Kirika's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I can't believe you don't want to enter the exams. What will your team do without you?" Hideko cupped Kirika's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "In the final rounds I'll be in the stadium cheering for you, just like I did for your father."

Kirika eyes shined. She squeezed her hand in response and nodded.

Hideko beamed at Kakashi. Oh she was good... How did Hideko learn how to work Kirika...?

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Hey, you're late." Naruto called<p>

"Uh right. Sorry guys." Sakura said quietly. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Yeah."

Kirika gave Sakura a watchful nod. "You look jumpy. Nervous?"

"A bit." She admitted.

"Good. You're not an idiot. Everyone's tense.." Kirika looked up at the academy. "I won't lie to you. A great deal of genin won't be returning home."

Sakura's eyes widened

Kirika's eyes danced playful. "A great deal of genin don't have me to protect them."

She relaxed and smiled. "Thanks."

Sasuke huffed.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "Let's go!"


	9. Sowing Seeds

_**Hope you like this chapter. Hey, has anyone noticed that in the first two episodes of Shino Aburame's appearance on the show he was voiced by one guy, but after that he was voiced by a different person? Just thought that that was kinda interesting.**_

_**Also, I know the dialogue from the actual show/manga (I use both) can seem a bit daunting (Like Ibiki's monologue in this chapter), believe me, it was daunting to copy and I'm sure a good deal of you just skip it, but I've been trying to cut down and abridge it. But some stuff is necessary for plot advancement. : P**_

* * *

><p>"Wha-what's this?" Naruto shuddered.<p>

"Gee... I guess we're not alone." Sakura said

Along with squad seven were dozens of other ninja, all there for the same reason...

"SASUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Ino's shrill, unpleasant voice screeched. She ran through the crowd and hugged Sasuke. "Boy! You have no idea how much I was hopping you'd show up here! I've missed those good looks of yours!"

"Hey you porker! Back off! He's mine!" Sakura yelled

"Miss forehead, they let _you_ in? Still got those big frown lines on you're billboard, I see." Ino teased

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura screamed. Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Shut up." Kirika glared. "You're voices are like nails on chalk board."

"What did you say, Kirika!?" Ino turned to her. "Just who do you... think... uh..." Ino was at a loss when she met Kirika's eyes. She'd never seen such a vicious, calculating gaze. And certainty never directed at her.

"That's what I thought." Kirika stepped in next to Sakura. She spoke in her ear and didn't bother to whisper. "I will not be seen in a place like this with a shrieking _tart_. You're an embarrassment to me. You will make yourself useful or shut up and stay out of the way."

Sakura swallowed.

"Oh. It's you guys." Shikamaru and choji followed Ino in suit. "I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be _this_ lame."

"So all three stooges are here." Naruto mocked.

"Hey you know what you little pipsqueak-! Ah, forget it, you're a waist of time." Shikamaru said

"Well, well, what do you know? The whole gangs back together again." Kiba, Shino and Hinata had arrived too.

Kirika's eyes flickered around the group. She stepped back from Sakura. "Since when were we a _gang_? We're not friends."

"Oh... hi Naruto..." Hinata greeted him shyly. Naruto looked at her and she quickly averted her eyes. Naruto gave her a wierd look and shrugged her off.

Kirika looked at Hinata. She though of the data she gathered on the byakugan... she could always use more...

"You guys too, huh?" Shikamaru moaned. "Man everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yeah, hear we all are. The ten rookies. This is gonna be fun!" Kiba laughed "That is, for those of us who can make the cut."

"Hey! You guys! You may want to try to keep it down." A voice called out.

Kirika's eyes shone with delight.

"I mean, no offense, but you're the ten rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy?" Kabuto Yakushi approached them. "I wouldn't go making a skeptical of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." His eyes met Kirika's for a moment.

Kirika might have though seeing him was unexpected, but Kabuto was everywhere.

"Well who asked you!? Who are you!?" Ino did not talk. She screeched. Always.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression. See those guys, " He motioned "they're from the Rain Village; very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Kabuto chuckled "You can't help it. How could you know how things work? You're just Rookies." He glanced at Kirika. "...Well, most of you anyway."

"Kabuto. Is that you're name?" Sakura said

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura asked

"No it's... my seventh. Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my forth year."

"Wow, a veteran. You must really be an expert by now." Sakura seemed impressed.

"Yeah. Sort of." he laughed

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Some expert. He's never passed." Shikamaru shot

Kabuto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, seventh times the charm. That's what they say, eh?"

"So all the rumors about the exam being tough are true, huh? Oh man, I knew it, this is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru groaned

"Hold on, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto reached into his bag and pulled out a deck of cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." Kabuto put his cards on the floor. "I have over 200 of them, so you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time."

"Information is indeed valuable. But what good does it do you when unexploited?" Kirika's eyes were critical, but not unamused.

"Not impressed? You wound me. I assure you, they're quite valuble. Here. I'll give you one free, and see if you're still sceptical." He tossed Kirika a card, which she caight between her two fingers.

Kirika slipped it into her pocket, pleased. "Will do."

Kabuto set the deck on the ground and flipped the first card over onto the ground, separate from the others. "They don't appear to hold anything. In fact, they appear bland. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He spun the card with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"You see I'm using my chakra to reveal there secrets. Like this for example." The card's face displayed a picture of a map of the five great nation.

"Awesome! A map! But of what?" Sakura asked

"It's a geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the exam: what village they come from and how many from each village. Why do you think they all come at same time to take the exam together? It's to foster friendship between nations. International brotherhood and all that." Kabuto explained "And it's true enough as far as it goes."

"Do those cards have any info on the other candidates? Individually?" Sasuke asked

"They might. Have someone special in mind?"

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys, of course. So who is it? Give me anything on the one you want: a description, where there from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the desert, and Rock Lee of the leaf village, while you're at it." Sasuke said

"Man, that's no fun, you even know there names. That makes it easy." Kabuto shuffled his cards and drew the two. "Here they are."

Kirika wasn't listening to the conversation, but she studied Kabuto and wondered with excitement what was written on the card. Now was not an appropriate time to check. He watched her from the corner of his eye, all the while holding his conversation. It had been three years since she'd seen him, Kirika liked Kabuto, not quite as a friend, perhaps, but he was a trusted ally. Her eyes searched the room. The sand ninja from the other day were there, as was the squad of sound Ninja. Naruto's outburst drew her attention.

He pointed at the crowd on other ninja. "_My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of you! Believe it!" _

Kirika couldn't help the amused smile on her lips.

Naruto grinned and hooked his fingers behind his head. "Yeah! I feel a lot better now- Ahk!"

"_Naruto you idiot!_" Sakura took him in a chokehold. She looked at the crowd and spoke nervously. "Oh! Hi everyone!_ he-heh_ don't mind him, sometimes he says these spacey things, he doesn't really mean them. He's got this, um, condition! he really should be on medication!"

Three ninja shot through the crowd. The sound ninja. One of them swung at Kabuto, but missed.

Kabuto's glasses shattered, he fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

_A sound wave attack. _

"Alright you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" Ibiki popped into the room in a cloud of smoke, behind him were several chunin. "It's time to begin I'm Ibiki Morino; your proctor. And from this point on; your worst enemy. First! You! Candidates from the village hidden in the sound; knock it off! who told you you could fight!? You wanna fail before we've even begun!?"

"Sorry. It's our first time, guess we're a little jumpy... _Sir_." The one wrapped in bandages; Dosu, Kirika remembered, said.

"I'll say this once so listen up!" Ibiki said "There will be no combat between candidates without the permission of your proctor! Under _any_ circumstances. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited! Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified immediately! got it!?"

"No fatal force? That's no fun." One of the other sound ninja, Zaku, said.

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first phase of the exam. Everyone hand in your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number. These numbers will determine where you sit. We'll begin the written test after you're all seated."

"The what?" Naruto said. "Did he say... written? NOOOO! NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!"

* * *

><p>Kirika was seated near the far corner at the back of the room, right next to the sentinels. She could see the others. Sasuke was on the other side of the room, two rows ahead of her, Sakura was a seat across from her, just a few more rows down and Naruto was towards the middle of the classroom in front of all of them.<p>

"Okay everyone, eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions." Ibiki instructed "Rule one: The test is conducted on a point reduction system, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points, one point will be deducted for every answer you get wrong. Rule two: teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all if it's members. Rule three: The sentinels around the room are there to watch you for any signs of cheating, and for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, there eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the test is even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what acceptation shinobi you can be. One more thing, if someone were to fail the test, then there entire team will be fails with them. The final question won't be given out until the final fifteen minutes of the test period. You'll have one hour total... BEGIN!"

Kirika looked down at her paper.

_Number one: deciphering a code. _Childs play. The most re-occurring symbol is E, followed by T, and so forth.

_Number two, Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shurikin being thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall, describe and formulate the trajectory required if C was positioned at points D, E and F, also predict the longest range of the shurikin and explain how you arrived at your answer. _Easy. Kirika looked around. She could cheat... but solving them was easier.

Kankuro, who had been in the lou came into the room. "Huh?" He said, confused.

"Ah, made it just in time." Ibiki said. "Hope you found your trip to the bathroom _enlightening_. Well? Take your seat." Kankuro sat down. "These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully. And try not to let them frighten you... rule one: each of you is free to chose not to be given the question. It's your decisions."

"Wow! So what's the catch!? What happens if we decide not to do it!?" Temari called.

"If you chose not to answer the tenth question, then regardless to the other nine, you'll get a zero. That means you fail, and of course your teammates fail as well." Ibiki was smirking. Murmurs went around the room. "Not so fast! You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, then you will not only fail: you will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!"

Naruto put his hand in the air and slammed it back down on his desk. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You guys can act tough but you won't scare me away! I don't care if I am stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

Kirika rested her head in her arms... boring.

"Well then I admire your determination, if nothing else. As for the rest of you there's only one thing left for me to do. And that's to tell you... that you've all passed!"

"Hold on! What just happened! What do mean we passed! Where's the tenth question!" Sakura asked

Ibiki gridded widely "There never was one! Not a written one at least. Actually your decisions to stay was the answer for the tenth question!"

"Wait a second! So the other nine questions were all pointless! Is that what you're saying!?" Temari asked furiously.

"No, no, not at all." Ibiki said "Quite the opposite, the first nine questions had an overriding purpose: to inconspicuously gather strategic information under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well that clears up everything." Temari said sarcastically.

"Let me explain, you see my objective was not only to test you as individuals but as a team. And how well you functioned as a part of a team, that's why the test was scored on a team basis. Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from, that's why I had two chunin who already knew the answers sit in with the rest of you." The two chunin stood up."Those who were caught at it failed, better not to cheat, than to cheat clumsily." He took off his headband/hat. His head was covered with scars. "Information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle, how well you can gather it will determine weather your missions a failure or 'll be times when you have to risk your life to get it. Of course you must be aware of your information, intelligences gathered from an enemy isn't always accurate, always bear this in mind. Disinformation can be worse then no information at all, it can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village, that's why I put you in a position where you had to gather accurate inelegance, cheat in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you.  
>As I said before, the goal was not only to test you as individuals but as a squad. the final question gave you two choices, both difficult. Those who chose the safer of two paths, those who's determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put there comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about there own, those who would save there own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves chunin. At least not as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you've answered the tenth question correctly, you have earned the right to pass on to the next step. I declare the first test of he chunin exams over, there's nothing left to do but to wish you all good luck." Ibiki said<p>

"ALRIGHT YEAH! WE DID IT! THAT'S ONE DOWN! YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

A huge ball smashed through the window, kunai pinned a banner to the wall and floor reading '_Here comes the second proctor: Anko Mitarashi.'_

"I-is this part of the test?" Naruto asked.

Kirika sat up. This should be good!

"Heads up boys and girls! I'll be you're next proctor! Anko Mitarashi! Ready for the second test!? GOOD! FOLLOW ME!"

"...You're early... again." Ibiki said.

Anko gave him an look of annoyance before glancing at her audience. "Uh... how many are there? _Ibiki_. You let all these guys pass? You're test was too easy, you must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"They sure don't look it." Anko smirked. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more then half will be eliminated... Alright! You maggots have had it easy long enough! I'll let you're squad leaders know where you are to meat me first thing tomorrow! Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"May I take your order?"<p>

Kirika put up a hand. "I'm still waiting for someone, thank you."

The waitress began to walk away.

Kirika changed her mind and called after her. "Actually, I'd like and rice. And more tea." She'd had two cups.

"Coming right up."

Kirika sighed and rested her head in her intertwined fingers. She kicked her leg back and forth and lazily watched the other patrons in the restaurant, eyes flickering. When she was certain no one was watching she drew the card Kabuto had given her between two fingers, covering it between the table and her body. Chakra flowed from her fingers and words appeared. She scanned the words quickly.

_Attack on Konoha will commence  
><em>_on the day of the tournament of  
>the chunin exam. The Sand are<br>our allies. They pose no threat;  
>the Kazekage <em>_has been disposed _  
><em> of. Signal for the attack will<br>initiate on __the first match of  
>Sasuke Uchiha, <em>_regardless __of the  
>time. You will e<em>_nsure he reaches  
>the finals but you will be eliminated<br>__ from the exams before then. Once  
>the signal is raised report to the<br>coordinates below. A __team of Sound  
>shinobi will await your arrival.<br>Summon the eight headed snake. You  
>will receive more details in Area 44.<em>

Kirika quickly read the coordinate numbers. About half a kilometre due east of the easternmost watch tower. She held the card under the table. It caught alight with purple flames, quickly reduced to ashes in her fingers, which she rubbed clean with her napkin. She looked up, smiled at the familiar face and waved._ Speak of the devil._

Sasuke glared but came over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting my mother. She and Anko are meeting me after work."

"Anko? The proctor?"

"She's a family friend." Kirika waved at the empty seat across from her. "Sit."

He remained standing. "I'd _hate_ to interrupt your family affair." His words dripped with sarcasm.

"You're _so funny_." Under the table a snake ejected from her sleeve, grabbed onto his clothing and pulled him forwards face first into the table. Kirika rolled her eyes, full to the brim with laughter. "Jackass."

He righted himself in his seat. "Bitch."

"Naruto comes with us sometimes, but he wanted to prepare for tomorrow."

The waitress came back with Kirika's tea and rice.

"One for him too, please." She waved to Sasuke with her chopsticks.

"No. I don't want anything." He said

The waitress looked back at Kirika. "One for him too." She nodded. The waitress left.

"Screw you." Sasuke glared

Kirika set her chopsticks down and took her cup. "How was the first exam for you?"

Sasuke let out a sigh and rested his head on a propped up arm "Fine."

"Espionage is a tricky thing. What did you do?"

"I used my sharingan to copy someone's pen motions."

Kirika nodded "Clever."

"What did you do?"

"I solved them. Easier, you know how it is."

He clenched his fist. "...How?"

"By thinking. Dummy."

"Eh!? I didn't understand a single problem."

Kirika sipped her tea. "You weren't meant to. you're supposed to cheat."

"So how did you do it?"

"Is it really so impressive? Sakura did that too. She breezed right through it."

The waitress returned with Sasuke's rice and tea.

"Oh good. I can eat now." She picked up her rice. "So tell me Sasuke," She took a bite of rice. "What do you hope to accomplish by becoming a chunin."

"To become stronger."

"A bit generic, don't you think?"

"I don't care what rank I am. That doesn't matter to me. There's someone I need to become strong enough to kill."

"That brother of yours? Yes, we had this discussion once before... Well... hate's a good a thing as any to keep you going."

Sasuke's eyes were hard. "You said you met him... tell me."

Kirika took another bite of rice.

"Tell me, Kirika!"

She waved downwards with her chopsticks. "Sit down. You're making a scene."

He stood still for a moment the sunk down back into his seat.

"I doubt it could help you anyways. It was... hmm, I was... I think seven... eight?" She pursed her lips. "In the Land of Grass. I was with my father, but I went off alone. It must have been just a few months after Itachi fled the leaf village. It's pretty dated."

Sasuke frowned. "Tell me anyway."

"He just said hello. That's all. He was quite charming. Much kinder than you'd expect a mass murderer to be."

"That's all?"

"That's all." She nodded. "Though, I think I mentioned this... the words he said..."

Sasuke looked up.

"Continue to haunt me."

"And what exactly did he say?"

Kirika drew her pocket watch out in her palm. She looked at her reflection in the surface. "That's something I will never tell you." She withdrew the watch.

Sasuke reached out his hand towards her, but pulled back, laying it instead on the table and said nothing.

Kirika rested her slanted head on her palm and looked with a watchful expression at Sasuke. "You'll make that deal with me. Maybe not now, but eventually. So consider me an ally. I'll make you stronger."

Sasuke looked at her with an expression that was half irritated, half expectant.

"Kirika!" Hideko and Anko made her way towards them and sat down. "There you are. Sorry I took so long, work's piling up with the exams."

Anko laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I've got all these reports to file now; documents, wavers, health records, rosters... geez! I'm not cut out for the bureaucrat life!"

Kirika laughed "It's fine, we ordered rice."

Anko nudged Kirika, she wore a cheeky grin and whispered. "This your boyfriend?"

"Heh. He_ wishes_. Teammate."

Sasuke glared in irritation.

Hideko smiled. "Hello Sasuke. Are you Naruto's replacement for the evening?"

"No. I'm just leaving." He stood up.

Kirika grabbed his arm and pulled him back down and smiled a snake's smile. "Stay."

He glared back at her, and even harder when Anko gave Kirika an 'OK' sign and whispered _"Nice."_

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." He said firmly.

Hideko laughed lightheartedly. "They're teasing you. Please, we never get to see Kirika's friends."

Sasuke continued to glare, he was tempted to correct her. He was _not_ Kirika's friend. Those two were annoying, but he definitely couldn't refuse Hideko. After all, she'd left him meals every day since he moved in next door to her, right after his clan was slaughtered... She'd offered her condolences and tried to dote at first, but quickly shifted their relationship to a don't-ask-don't-tell basis. She left him food and didn't ask question. The woman knew how to give support form a distance, and for that he was grateful. Even if she was the mother of a lunatic...


	10. I Want You to Come Back

_"Okay. If your mom asks, we're camping, got it?" Anko winked_

_Ibiki stood, arms crossed and as stern as ever. "You sure this is a good idea, Anko?"_

_"It was Lord Hokage's idea." She shrugged. "Besides, if I'm gonna be her sensei someday I ought to get a feel for her, right?" A grin spread across Anko's face, she felt the little hand in hers tighten._

_Kirika quite liked Anko. She especially liked the idea of having her as a sensei. Kirika though it unlikely that Anko could teach her anything she did not already know, but Anko was kind, jolly and much, much less suspicious that any of the other adults here. To be honest, Kirika suspected she'd have had much more difficulty winning the hokage's confidence had Anko not vouched for her. And adamantly, too. Kirika looked up at Anko with big eyes. But if she wanted to be Anko's student, she'd have to go through the ninja program. She would be enrolled in a week, that was what the hokage and mother said. Father said the graduation age was twelve, when he was a child it was six, but that was changed after the war._

_Kirika and Anko stood outside the 44th training zone. Anko told Kirika to pack her bag, and told her mother they were going on a camping trip for the night. To further their 'sisterly' bond and all that. Anko didn't make a habit of lying to Hideko, but there was no way she could tell her the truth without giving her a heart attack. The last thing Hideko wanted after the two hectic weeks of interrogation and legal proceedings following Kirika's sudden reappearance. The interrogations did not extract nearly enough information as Lord Hokage had wanted. So an observation in the field was the next option; mannerism, justu, tactics, it was all valuable knowledge. An off the charts mission, devised by Lord Hiruzen himself._

_Anko looked at Kirika. "Ready?"_

_She nodded_

_"Ever been camping before?"_

_"Yes." Kirika gave her a suspicious look. "Are we really camping?"_

_"As far as your mom knows. Come on! We're waiting daylight!"_

_She broke into a ran, Kirika in arm. Anko's grin was infectious, and Kirika was giggling as she followed suit. She'd have to be careful, though. She liked Anko, but she couldn't let her know too much about her justu..._

* * *

><p>Kirika raised an arm to block the sun from her eyes. "Hm... Brings back memories."<p>

"Nice place, what is it?" Naruto asked

"This whole place creeps me out." Sakura frowned

Anko smiled "It should. They call it the Forest of Death, and soon enough you're gonna find out why."

"You don't need to worry." Kirika assured her. "As long as I'm around, you'll be fine."

Sakura nodded.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and swerved in a crude chicken dance. "_They call it the Forest of Death and soon you're gonna find out why_." he said, mimicking Anko. "Do you're worst! You won't scare me away! I can handle anything."

Anko grinned. "So, looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." She threw a kunai at Naruto, grazing his cheek. She appeared behind Naruto "You tough enough to handle this? What? You're not _afraid_, are you? Tough guys like you usually leave there blood all over this forest." She cupped his uninjured cheek licked the blood from his cut.

"Oh... now I see. So she's where you gets it from." Sasuke murmured, glaring at Kirika.

Kirika snickered.

Anko drew another kunai from her sleeve, a grass ninja appeared behind her, holding out the kunai Anko threw at Naruto with a tongue that was far too long.

"I was just returning your knife." The grass ninja said.

Kirika's eyes shone. _Patience._ She'd be seeing him soon.

"Why thank you grass ninja." Anko said "You know, I only recommend standing this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." She took the kunai.

"My pardon." The grass ninja said. "With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm." She took her leave.

"Like wise." Anko smiled "Seems like everyone today is quick tempered, there must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun!"

Kirika eyed Naruto "What are you doing?"

Naruto was sticking his tongue out and grunting. "Trying to see if _my_ tongue can stretch out like that."

"Ah... I see."

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all." Anko pulled a stack of papers out from her trench coat. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to have to read over and sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent for taking that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility. _hahaha_!"

"Do we really have to agree that it's okay with us to _die_?" Sakura whispered.

"Now!" Anko said "I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out." Anko handed the wavers over to Naruto. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will test every one of your survival skills." She pulled out a scroll for everyone to see; a map of the forest. I'll give you a description of the terrain of the battle field. The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrances. There are rivers and a forest inside, in the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you will undergo the survival test." Anko put the map back into her coat and pulled out two scrolls, one with a white boarder and one with a bluish-grey boarder. "The test consisted of an anything-goes battle to get your hands on these."

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together, 26 teams will be taking this test so half of the teams will be going after the heaven scroll and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be fighting for. There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple: if all squad members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls within five days. Number two: if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important: none of you, and I mean _none_ of you may look at the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked

Anko gave him a big grin. "Let me put it too you this way young man; _You. Don't. Want. To. Know_."

Naruto sighed.

"There will be times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents, the scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team go over there and exchange you're concession forms for a scroll, after that each team pick a gate, you'll then be let inside." Anko let out a sigh. "Oh, and I have one more word of advice: JUST DON'T DIE!"

* * *

><p>"Alright heads up you maggots! The test has begun!" Anko yelled. The gate opened and squad seven dashed in.<p>

* * *

><p>A scream rang through the forest.<p>

"I do _not_ like this place." Sakura shivered.

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be scared of, it's gonna be a piece of cake." Naruto assured her. He turned towards a bush. "Excuse me a second, I really gotta go."

Sakura punched him in the head. "Oh, no! Not in front of me you don't! Get out of here! What is this a kennel!? find a bush or something!"

"That's a bad idea, we need to remain close to each other at all times. Just go here, Naruto." Kirika told him.

"What are you kidding?" Sakura frowned "Get out Naruto!"

"Use my name when you come back. So I know it's you." Kirika called

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up as he scurried off.

"He's right though," Kirika touched the trunk of a tree. "It's warm, fertile, teeming with prey, and the foliage creates cover from predatory birds. This is a great place."

Sakura rubbed her eyed. "_Ugh!_ You're talking about snakes again, aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Kirika!"

"Indoor voices." She hissed and extended her arm to the lowest handing branch. A snake slithered to her hand. "What I'm saying is, this place is teeming with allies."

Naruto waved as he walked back. "Oh man that was a lot, I wrote my whole name."

"You are you're such a pig. You really are destructing sometimes, you know that?" Sakura crossed her arms

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" Kirika asked

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." He grinned "Kirika."

His eyes widened in shock, whipping to the side to avoid Kirika's senbon. One struck his shoulder, the rest embedding in a tree trunk.

"Kirika! What was that!?" Sakura shouted.

"Y-yeah! What th-the hell?" Naruto gasped "I-I remembered and," He winced and gripped his shoulder "and everything..."

"Naruto doesn't call me 'Kirika', it's always 'Kira'. Other than that, you'd do well to spruce up you transformation justu."

Sasuke threw another punch at Naruto before he could reach her, who rolled away from him. Naruto managed to dodge another few blows.

Sasuke ran at Naruto with a kunai. "Alright then bring it on." Naruto said, he winced and gripped at his wound and dove with a knife as well.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura asked

"Take a good look at him." Sasuke said "Talk! what have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded

"What!? What do you mean? I am Naruto!"

"Oh, please. Your transformation is worse than his. Naruto had a cut on his cheek, not to mention he was right handed, your shurikin holster is on your left leg." Sasuke glared "Tell us who you are!"

Naruto transformed into another ninja. "Alright, so you got me. So what? I'm still gonna take your scroll. Now-! H-hand it over or- or-" He began coughing violently. He ripped his mask off and clutched at his throat. He fell to the ground, convulsing. His skin grew pink and bloated. His eyes turned wet and tearing with red until he suddenly went still.

Sakura fell to her knees, hand covering her mouth. Her voice a whispered. "What... what was _that_...?" She looked back at Kirika and realised music was playing.

"A better reaction time." Kirika held her pocket watch in hand, she watched the second hand tick. "You think I'm called the Viper for my speed alone? I earned that title." She clicked the watch shut. "Vipers are venomous." Kirika glanced around. "I think he came alone. There's no point in questioning him. He's another participant. Nothing else to it." She walked to the corpse and began searching it.

Sasuke swallowed but nodded.

Kirika glared. "He left his supplies with his team."

"His scroll?"

"Not on him."

"Kirika... That was brutal..." Sakura wiped her eyes.

"Don't think about it. You're tears will do nothing."

Sasuke sighed. It _was_ a nerve racking sight. But... He looked at Sakura and nodded. "It was him or us. If we let him go he could have come back with backup. He didn't feel it for long."

"We should find Naruto. I doubt he's far." Kirika pulled the senbon from the tree trunk. She set them in a case and offered it to Sakura. "You carry these."

"Eh!?"

She pushed the case into Sakura's hand. "There's one antidote in the case. _One_. But these are for emergencies only. If you see trouble, don't be stupid. Don't be a hero. Get away."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He gave her a curt nod.

They found Naruto tied up behind the bushed.

* * *

><p>They huddled together in a circle. "That proves we can't just trust appearances, we have to make sure we are who we say we are, and not some imposter using some transformation jutsu." Sasuke said<p>

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sakura asked

"We need a password." Sasuke said

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked

Sasuke glanced around at his teammates "A secret one, one known only to the three of us, don't trust anyone who doesn't know it."

"We could all wrap snakes around our necks." Kirika offered.

Sasuke glared at her. "Yeah, you're the real Kirika... okay, listen closely, because I only want to say this once. The question will be: When does a ninja strike? And the response will be: A ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Got it." Sakura said

"That's lovely. Do you write poetry Sasuke?"

"_No_."

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked

"_No_ Naruto, that's it."

"Didn't you get it, I memorized it easy." Sakura bragged

"Sure, I got it, I got it. I just thought it was gonna be a pass_word_, not a pass-speech."

"If we magage to stay together... _Naruto_. We should be able to succeed easily." Kirika grinned. "I've been here before."

"What!? When!?"

"The proctor, Anko. I thought _she_ would be my sensei, not Kakashi. The old man screwed me over on that one... She's an old family friend. When we met she took me here for evaluation."

"And you didn't think about telling us sooner?" Sasuke glared

"Of course not."

"Alright! So Kira will lead us to victory!"

"Alright, Rule number one: be quiet." Kirika hissed

Naruto covered his mouth. "Sorry."

"Fine. With your _wealth_ of experience, what do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked

"For today we'll avoid fighting and gather food and water."

"Avoid fighting, why?" Naruto asked

"Right now fewer people have been picked off, so there's more competition. We should find shelter and sleep, I'll summon a few snakes to keep watch over us. The best time to strike would be between midnight and dawn, when everyone's tired and paranoid. Then we'll _slowly_ make our way to the tower, traveling only at night. If we focus on finding the scroll tonight, we'll make it half way to the tower tomorow, sleep during the day, gather food at dusk and make the rest of the trip the next day. Be wary, the ninja out there will be ruthless and desperate, but the days are shortening, so we'll have more time to travel. Fires will attract attention in the dark, so we can't light them at night. And try not to make shelter under hallow trees. They may seem like good cover, but there in the open and leave you with little room to flee. Sasuke, you take the scroll, since you have your sharingan, you can enemies more effectivly then the rest of us."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Kirika traced out dots in the dirt. "When we travel, Naruto you will always be on the left of Sakura, _here_, Sasuke, stay on her right, I'll stay behind at all times. That will make it look like Sakura is caring the scroll, so if we're attacked, pretend to be protecting her."

Sakura nodded "It's fine with me."

"Good." She swiped away the dots. "But be sure to stay at least three meters away from sakura at all times, make it _look_ like you're trying to hide your position. That will fool the more analytical foes."

Naruto let out a surprised sound, a tiny cut opened up on his cheek and blood began to leak from it. "What was that?"

"Brace yourselves!" Kirika shouted. A huge, destructive current of wind crashed into them, violently knocking them in different directions, smoke-dust picked up.

When the dust settled, Kirika spotted Sakura and Sasuke and ran towards them. It was them; their chakra was right. "Hold it!" Sasuke yelled. "When does a ninja strike?"

She sighed and fished her pocket watch from her pocket. "I'm pretty sure this is proof enough." She clicked it open so the song would play. "The Autumn Crocus. You shouldn't be asking the password more then once. The trees have ears, and I see Sakura is with you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto ran up to them.

Kirika eyes quickly widened. _Already? _He wasn't one to waist time.

"Don't come any closer! what's the password?" Sasuke shouted

"But Kirika just said-"

"I want him to answer it."

"Sure, no problem." Naruto said. "Okay. A ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke threw a kunai at him, Naruto dodged it swiftly. "What was that!? You could have killed me!"

"Gotta hand it to you, you're quicker then the last one." Sasuke sneered

"What are you talking about!? What was wrong with that!?" Sakura asked "He just got the password right! Word for word!"

"Exactly. That's what's wrong." He glared "You really think Naruto would memorize all that? _And_ get it word for word? Not the Naruto I know, not in a million years. You'd have a better chance teaching it to a hamster."

"Oh right, you've got a point." Sasuke said

"Besides you saw the way this guy moved, definitely not a Naruto move. Alright, come out, whoever you are! Party's over!" Sasuke ordered

_Naruto_ licked his lips. "Aren't we the clever one?" His voice has changed to that of the Grass ninja from earlier, the one who returned Anko's knife. He changed back into the woman. "Tell me, if you're teammate was really that dimwitted why would you come up with a password he'd never been able to remember?"

"You see it wasn't meant so much for Naruto as it was for anyone who happened to be eavesdropping on us. It was a trap any you fell for it."

"I'm impressed, you certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be _very_ entertaining." He said. The _woman_ pulled out an earth scroll. Sasuke and Sakura watched with anticipation. "Ah, you'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you, it would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." he opened his mouth and forced the scroll down his throat. "Well when this is over one of us will have both scrolls. And the other will be dead."

Sasuke and Sakura fell to there knees, completely paralyzed by fear. Sasuke vomited, Sakura was silent and in tears.

The Grass ninja chuckled. "You're paralysed with fear."

Kirika threw up her katana, hilt ejecting first. She grabbed it and pulled it from her mouth. She looked at Sasuke, then Sakura, then at the woman and took a defensive stance. "You two are pathetic."

"Is there anything more cumbersome then weak teammates?" The woman chuckled. "You needn't trouble yourself any longer, my dear." He drew two kunai.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kirika, still wide with shock and fear. He managed to get to his feet, and draw a shaky kunai.

"Very good." the woman purred "Now what happens?" Sasuke didn't move. The Grass ninja began walking closer. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick. I expected you to be more of a challenge. How disappointing." He threw the kunai.

Sasuke plunged his kunai into his leg and ran out of the path of the woman's, Kirika grabbed Sakura under her arm and pulled her away.

They took cover on the branch of a tree.

"That wound's deep, will he be alright?" Sakura asked, Sasuke covered her mouth.

"He'll be fine. You two need to get away." Kirika whispered. She looked back. "Naruto's probably dead. There's no point trying to save him, just run." She pointed. "That direction. Find Anko. Tell her you were attacked by a snake. She'll know what it means."

"What the hell are you _thinking_!?" Sasuke hissed.

_Of creating a convincing cover story. _Kirika reached out her arm to cup Sasuke's face, she stroked his cheek with her thumb and looked at Sakura. "I _have_ grown fond of you two. So let me save you some pain. Run away. Because if you don't make it _I'll kill you myself_." She glanced around. " If it gets to that point, death at the hand of a comrade will be the only comfort I can offer."

"Kirika-"

"Don't do it for yourselves. Don't do it for me. Go for Konoha. Tell Anko what happened." _Tell them how poor Kirika risked her life to protect her precious comrades and village._

Sasuke swallowed. For all she was, Kirika was right. The look in that woman's eyes... it cut far deeper than Kirika's intimidations.

Sakura let out a muffled protest.

Kirika gave them an irritated expression. "_Go_."

Sasuke nodded. "Kirika... _I_ _want_ you to come back."

"You think _I'm_ going to die here?" Her eyes were sarcastically playful, she rolled them. "_Armature_."

For a moment, all Sasuke thought was _this wasn't real_. If Kirika could still tease him like that... It would later don on him that perhaps Kirika's sense of humour stemmed not from arrogance, but an utter disregard for human life... or perhaps she liked how well he fell for the picture she painted for him.

Sakura shook her head frantically, Unable to talk because of Sasuke's hand over her mouth. She looked away from them and tried to speak, screaming out illegible words. She ripped Sasuke's hand away from her face. "Look out!" A giant Snake lunged towards them, they jumped away from it. The snake lunged at Sasuke.

"It's too late for that now!" The woman's voice rang.

Sasuke hurled his shurikin at it. "NO! STAY AWAY!" The snake fell onto a branch, blood oozed from it's mouth.

The snake's skin began to crack, the woman emerged from it's back. "I scene you're fear and desperation. It's only natural, the prey must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment, in the presents of it's predictor." She dashed up the tree, her legs were stretching and bending around the tree like a snake. Shurikin sunk into the tree right above her, stopping her.

"Looks like I came just in time!" Naruto proclaimed "Okay! I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you just better slither back down into your hole snake lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of you!"

"So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend? Well done." The woman nodded.

Kirika stepped in front of Naruto, she lowered his arm and shook her head. "I'll handle this. This one's out of your league. Sasuke! _Drag_ Naruto away if you have too!"

"What!?" Naruto shouted

Sasuke nodded grimly.

Kirika still held her katana. She eyed the woman. "I'll be your opponent."

The woman was right behind Kirika. His hand covered over her eyes. "How sweet, you're trying to save your poor pathetic teammates. Have you grown soft? Unfortunately it's not you I want."

"I see. He's your game." _Sasuke. 'Signal for the attack will initiate on the first match of Sasuke Uchiha, regardless of the time.'_ Now it made sense. He wanted Sasuke's sharingan, too. A shame. Kirika wanted him _bad._

"My apologies my dear, but I can't have you interfering, now can I? Sleep for a while." A warm feeling shot from his hand through Kirika's body, She immediately went limp. Her breathing became heavy, her eyes closed and she collapsed. He caught her and set her down. A genjutsu. Kirika didn't fight it, she let sleep take her... it was what he wanted, after all.

Many heard voices buzzed around her in a blurred maelstrom. Sasuke's and Naruto's... they were arguing about something... but what? Kirika felt a viscous wind nipping at her... she felt weightless, then heavy. Like floating and falling. It felt nice; soothing.

...

...

A faint voice rang. "KIRA! WAKE UP!" She slowly pried open her eye lids, they were heavy and immediately fell back down, She managed to open them up half way. Her body was numb and her mind dazed.

She looked dreamily at Naruto, who had her in his arms, he was panting. Kirika heard another voice, maybe the woman's. But she might as well be underwater. _Say something to support your actions._ "Na-Naruto... run." She whispered

Something came at them, Naruto grabbed her tighter and jumped, She felt herself jerk violently. She was floating again, being pulled away from Naruto. She heard her name being called again, but she wasn't sure who called it. Her eyes closed again.

...

...

Kirika managed to open her eyes once more, everything was still so hazy. She was laying on something. Moving. She made no attempt to move, and instead looked around lazily, but everything was moving to quickly. To blurry. Finally, she saw that she lay a the woman's feet, they were on the head of a giant snake. "Well, well, you're full of surprises, aren't you. Of course, I expect no less."

Kirika opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. And even if they did, She'd already forgotten what she was doing. It was her instinct to fight to stay awake. It put her in a restless sleep. She wished the genjustu would just take her already. Her eyes closed.

...

...

..."AAAHHH!"...

...

...

**...Are you going to live your life like a tool?**

...

...

...

...

_'That's Naruto's scream...' _

_..._

...

**...A commodity with no true human value?**

...

...

...

...

...

**...******Will you ever truly live your own life?****

...

...

More commotion went on around her, the sounds of things shattering and exploding, and the crackling of fire.

...

...

...

**...Will you live pitifully in the hand of someone else until you die?**

...

...

...

Another scream. This one was louder. More agonized. They were Sasuke's screams.

...

...

...

**...**_**You poor child. Are you cursed just as I am?**_

...

...

_She should get up... when the Hokage questioned her it would look good..._

...

...

**'_Kirika__..._** I **_want you to come back' _**

_..._

_Sasuke said that to her..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Kirika's eyes shot open, She gripped the tree branch she lay on, She pushed herself up with her arms, and, shakily, applied pressure to her right leg, then her left and rose up until she was in a shaky stand.

Naruto was unconscious, dangling from a tree, held up by a kunai that was pinning his jacket to the trunk. Sasuke was doubled over in agony on another branch, Sakura was standing over him, not sure what to do. She looked up at Kirika, her face contorted to relief, followed by desperation.

"Well, well, so you managed to stand. Excellent work my dear." Kirika turned around, Orochimaru spoke in his normal voice now, the upper left half of the woman's face was burned off, revealing the skin and eye of his real face. Features almost identical to Kirika's, if not so feminine. "And now what happens?"

She glanced at each of her teammates. "I..." her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She rose again quickly and spoke loudly, for Sakura to hear. "_I will protect them_!"

He chuckled and made a hand sign. Kirika felt the genjustu getting stronger. "I do hope you won't hold this against me."

Again, she fell to the ground. And again, she felt herself being lifted and then a breeze grazing her skin. She was being taken away from the others.

Kirika just barely opened her eyes. Sakura leapt after them. Kirika threw the senbon, it landed at her feet and she stopped in her tracks. Kirika shook her head. _No_.

Sakura stayed still. Kirika smiled and let herself be carried into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt hot tears run down her cheeks. The shock was the only thing keeping her standing. Why did he take Kirika? They would die without her! Sakura's wide eyes fell fell to the senbon embedded in the branch before her. Kirika did not want to be saved. No. Kirika <em>could<em> not be saved. Not by Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were hurt... Sakura ran to Sasuke, he was still conscious, but he was cringing in pain. "Sasuke! Sasuke it's okay! You're gonna be okay."

He let out one more scream before finally blacked out.

"Kirika, you liar..." Sakura whispered. "You promised you'd protect us. And now I- I don't know what to do..." She was balling. "KIRIKA! I NEED YOU!"


	11. the Illusion of Vulnerability

_Kirika was running. Running through the forest at night, or perhaps it was some time in the morning. At the time it didn't really matter._

_Kirika didn't like that forest, it was very dark and very cold and she was very tired. She clutched the scalpel in her hand tightly and kept running. The tiny surgical knife wasn't the best weapon in this particular situation, but that's all she was given._

_A dark figure moved through the trees. There!_

_Kirika ran towards the shadowy and lunged with her scalpel. An arm caught her wrist. She panicked and tried to squirm away._

_"Take it easy. Try not to make too much noise." The person whispered_

_Kirika looked up at her. She was female. A short woman, somewhere in her thirties. She had long dark hair in a low pony tail, onyx eyes, and was pale after being kept underground for so long. Her clothing was dirty, she was covered in sweat and grime, she wore the sound village prisoner's uniform; a drab blue shirt and baggy shorts that reminded Kirika of pajamas. She was the one Kirika was looking for._

_As soon as she let go of Kirika wrist, Kirika jumped back and assumed a defensive stance as well as her awkward little body could. Combat was still somewhat new to her, and though it seemed to come naturally, it was still difficult for still clumsily, unrefined child._

_The woman held up her hands, showing herself to be no threat. "No, no, I'm not your enemy. Did you just escape from that place too?"_

_That proved it, she was an escaped test subject from the sound village. The last person who Kirika was ordered to recapture, whether she brought her back alive or dead didn't matter. There were thirteen people who escaped only a few hours ago. Kirika successfully recaptured twelve of them._

_Another tug on her waist brought her out of her train of thought, the woman was now carrying her through the forest under her arm._

_"What are you doing?" Kirika asked_

_"We need to get away from that place. They'll send ninja after us, so we need to get out of the forest and into a town or something." She said. "My name's Lin."_

_"Lin." Kirika parroted to herself. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, and let Lin carry her through the forest._

_After a little while she asked. "Lin? What will you do if you escape?"_

_Lin shrugged. "Don't know. I can't go back to my home anymore, I guess I'll leave the country."_

_"Then what?" Kirika asked "You know, you'll never be able to have any kind of normal life."_

_"I-I don't know, okay? I just... I don't want to die there."_

_"All the others have been recaptured."_

_Lin looked like she would cry. "I don't want to go back to that place." She whispered_

_"Oh... okay. I won't make you."_

_She smiled, let out a little cynical laugh, and kept running._

_She stopped running instantly and fell to the ground; eyes wide and red splashing across her line of severed her subclavian artery with the scalpel. Her blood splattered from the wound and she stopped breathing instantly. She hadn't see it coming, and she was dead when she hit the ground. Lin was the first person Kirika ever killed._

_Kirika crawled out from under her and looked the woman over happily. She still had a reassured, hopeful look in her open eyes. Kirika's grin grew even further and she started giggling. She clapped her hands together, and still smiling, wiped a drop of blood off her face. "You're very welcome! You won't have to go back to the sound village! I bet you were so happy about that you could die!" She was laughing now._

_"Well done Kirika."_

_She spun around. Orochimaru stood behind her, smiling in approve. Kirika ran to him and embraced his leg._

_She smiled happily at him, still giggling a bit. "Thank you father!" She pointed to the corpse in excitement. "Did you see father? I did something nice!"_

_He ruffled her hair. "Yes my dear, you were very nice. Kirika, you're four years old, aren't you?"_

_She nodded._

_Father gave her sadistic grin. "And tell me, do you want to stay here with me?"_

_"Of course I do. I want to stay with you forever." She cocked her head confused. "Why? Are you gonna kill me? Do I have to go away!?" The prospect of leaving shook her more than death._

_His eyes widened slightly. "Of course not."_

_Kirike smiled. "Okay." Her eyes widened. Pain spread through her body, blossoming from from a point on her neck. She gripped it, clawing the skin and fell to her knee, screaming._

_Orochimaru lifted her into his arms. "I do hope you survive that curse mark, my dear. It would be a shame to lose you."_

_Kirika continued flailing and clawing at her neck. "F-father! It hurts!"_

_He gripped her tighter so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. "I know. Hush, child. It'll all be over soon."_

_Kirika shrieked._

_When she opened her eyes all she saw was a swirling purple void. She gasped and writhed as she was enveloped in an agonizing burning sensation. The void churned like fire; As if her veins were ablaze, flowing with fire rather than blood, just under her skin. It was all around her. It was in her. In her mind, she saw a white light; she reached out her little hand, she struggled to it... No. Not it. Who. who was it? Fire in her veins. Pain. She nearly had it in her fingers. And the flames burst out of her._

* * *

><p>Kirika eyes opened slowly. "A dream?" She mumbled. She was in a cold sweat. No, not a dream. It happened. That was a memory a long time ago, when she was only four. That was the day the curse mark was placed on her. Absentmindedly, she reached to that spot on her neck. It was covered with a bandage.<p>

"Kirika." Orochimaru was crouching over her. Her rolled her head to the side.

"How do you feel?"

Kirika wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. "I missed you so much!"

He put an arm around her. "And I you." When Kirika pulled away he was grinning wickedly... it might have been a warm smile, it was hard to tell on him. He stroked her hair. "Now Kirika, I have an important task for you."

"We're going to destroy the leaf village."

"It should be fun." He laughed "On the day of the final tournament of the chunin exams there will be a joint invasion by the Sound and Sand villages."

Kirika nodded. "I got Kabuto's message."

He grinned "Then you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Don't be seen when you summon the snake. I need you back in the village for afterwards... or should I say rubble." He laughed

Kirika smiled

He touched the curse mark her neck. "I've placed this mark on a young man from your team just a while ago."

"Sasuke."

"_Yes_." He licked his lips. "I'd say his odds are one in ten against him."

"Your next vessel?" Kirika frowned. _She_ wanted him. _She_ wanted to dissect his eyes and brain. But if Orochimaru wanted Sasuke as a vessel, she would see to it that he got him.

"Such a clever girl. Eventually his hatred and lust for revenge will lead him to me._ That_ is when you'll come home."

"I'll watch over him."

"Good girl." He made a hand sign. I'll be returning you to my former student, she's been running around looking for me for hours. Be convincing, but don't give her any information she doesn't already know."

Kirika nodded "Sweet dreams, my dear."

She suddenly felt tired again.

"Before you fall asleep again, there's something else I want you to do after you summon the snake." He stopped smiling, completely serious. "It's of grave importance." He leaned down and whispered into Kirika's ear. "..."

She gripped his sleeve and nodded. "I will."

His smiling and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>When Kirika awoke from the fever induced by the curse mark she didn't know where she was. She was outside in the dark and Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. She looked around in shock. Everything was black, as far as she could see. Hadn't she been in a forest? Kirika propped myself up on her hands. The earth under her was soft and flakey... She looked around herself, everything was charred... black powder covered everything; underneath were the remains of burnt sticks and leaves. there were a few blackened trees, charred to pitiful cracking and bent heights. They were all stat stuck up from the ground, everything else was flat and bear. What had not been reduced to ash was softly crackling with fire. Purple fire. Overhead the sky was cloudy and the sun was beginning to rise. Kirika examined her chubby four-year-old's hands. She was naked, body was covered in a black layer of soot and ash, but un-burnt.<em>

_A yukata was draped around her shoulders. She looked up quickly._

_"Kirika." Orochimaru was crouched being her._

_She grabbed onto his arm. "Father... father what happened?"_

_He licked his lips. "That was excellent, Kirika."_

_Kirika raised her hand up. Purple fire began to blaze around it. Her eyes widened. "Look what I can do!"_

_His eyes were also wide with excitement. "I see, child."_

_The rest of her arm caught fire. As did the sleeve of her yukata. Kirika shrieked and whipped her arm through the air._

_Orochimaru gripped her shoulder to stop her, mindful of the fire. "Don't 'll lose control. Extinguish it."_

_The fire faded. Kirika put her hand to her shoulder and rubbed, a dull ache remained from the curse mark._

_"Good girl." He lifted her up. "What an interesting little trick."_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

"..ika.."

...

"...Kirika..."

...

"...Kirika..."

"Please, Kirika!" It was getting louder, closer. Kirika didn't want to answer it.

"Kirika!"

"KIRIKA! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

She felt my cheek getting warm. Kirika forced her eyes quickly open, that slap was just what she needed, her eyes closed again.

_Open my eyes?_

She slowly rolled my eyes open, She closed them slowly and opened them once more. The fuzz slowly cleared. "Anko? Is that you?" Kirika moaned, her voice crackly.

Anko gripped Kirika's hand. "I'm here, Kirika. Are you alright!?"

Kirika stretched her arms. "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness!" She wrapped her arms around Kirika. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

"Anko," She whispered "_My teammates_." Kirika pressed her palm to her forehead and sat up.

Anko was gripping her neck. "Kirika, you're in the same squad with that Uchiha kid, right?"

"Sasuke... he... all my teammates," Kirika covered her face with her hands. "_They're dead_..." Her voice shook, but her face wasn't the least bit troubled under her palms and fingers.

"Not Sasuke. That's for sure. Orochimaru gave him a curse mark."

Kirika's head shot up at her. Her eyes shone with relief. Until she realised what meant, and the light left them.

Anko put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea what his plans are?"

She shook her head.

"When I found Orochimaru, he had you slung under his arm."

"If what you said about the curse mark is true, then Sasuke's his objective. He just needed to separate me from Sasuke, I'd interfere to much."

"So we'll have to find Sasuke, and he'll lead us to Orochimaru."

"...He's gone by now..."

She sighed. "Alright then. We need to get to the tower and inform lord hokage of what's happened."

Kirika nodded "And I need to get to my teammates."

"You're coming with me."

"I _need_ to find them."

"They'll survive."

"No. They won't. They'll die without me!"

"You're in no condition to be running around area 44! Of all places! They'll be fine! You'll meet up with them at the tower, _after_ they've collected a heaven and earth scroll."

"_If_ they're all still alive, and then_ if_ they make it. The curse mark could have already killed Sasuke... and Naruto and Sakura... he has no use for them."

"They'll make it to the tower. The chunin exams will carry on as planned. I'll make an acceptation for your _special_ circumstances."

_Perfect. _Kirika glared. "You're pulling me from the exam."

"Standard protocol." She lifted Kirika into her arms. "A: you're too week to even make a hand sign, and we both know you're not as gifted physically. And B: you're way to close to Orochimaru. I don't take you in now and they'll lock you up under suspicion of treason. Best case."

Kirika went limp in her arms.

" 'At a girl."

Kirika let herself fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Kirika opened her eyes slowly. She shivered. She was laying on her stomach on top of a cold metal table in the center of a room, she was covered a thin blanket that just barely covered up her little body. She wore the sound village's blue test subject's shorts, the only thing covering her chest was a film of bandages. Grant it, she was five, and therefore felt no pressing need to cover her chest.<em>

_Her eyes flickered about the room. It was fairly small, lit only by candles on the walls. Shelves and cabinets lined the walls, each one holding something: jars containing organs or dead things floating in chemicals, some of them mutated; bottles of strange fluids and or pills, paraphernalia for surgery; and other things. Beside her was a tray filled with bloody knives and scalpels and a few empty syringes, nothing she wasn't use to._

_Orochimaru was facing one of the shelves, fiddling with something. Kirika pulled the blanket over herself, failing keep away the cold. She was groggy and confused at first, before figuring that she had simply woken up. She gripped her chest, squirmed on the table. She moved so she was on cooler metal, her chest throbbed. She waited for the throbbing to go away; it increased. She let out a strangled moan... it wasn't the first time pain had woken her._

_Orochimari turned around to face her. "You're awake. How do you feel?"_

_Kirika had a pained expression she gripped the blanket to warm herself, but it was to thin to do anything, she moved on the table to cool her chest, but it did nothing._

_Orochimaru pressed a hand to her head. "You have a fever..." He reached for one of the pill bottles on the shelf and offered two pills to her. "Swallow these."_

_"Kirika turned her head away."_

_"Kirika. Swallow them."_

_Kirika moaned and flailed in the other direction; convulsing violently. She started coughing off the side of the table; the threw back her head before vomiting up a thick pool of blood and bile._

_"Kirika!" Orochimaru grabbed her and pulled her off the table before she could throw herself onto the floor. Kirika squirmed against him and pushed against his chest. "Kirika! Calm down!"_

_She felt a needle pierce her shoulder, but she didn't calm down, she kept squirming until she managed to slip out of his arms. Kirika landed on the floor with a 'THUD'. She blacked out._

* * *

><p>"Does the curse mark still hurt?" Sarutobi asked<p>

"Much less, thanks to you lord Hokage." She pulled the sleeve of her jacket back over her shoulder. "This is turning into a huge mess."

"Meanwhile Orochimaru is still at large somewhere in the village." A ninja said gravley

"Why would chose now of all times to reappear?" An ambu said

Sarutobi took a long drag from is pipe. "I think we can assume he's come for Sasuke."

"And what about her?" Anko asked quietly, she removed from her pocket and gazed at Kirika's pocket watch. Taken from the pocket of her discarded trousers.

"Tachibana Kirika is safely sleeping in the next room. I know you have deep personal feelings for that girl, but we can't rule out the possibility that she could be a spy." He blew out a puff of smoke slowly. "That's why I put her in the ninja program, to keep a closer eye on her... I was hoping she would completely conform to the ways of the leaf. And she has been subordinate enough; she has a spotless record, but she's also refused to divulge any information on Orochimaru whatsoever."

"She's twelve. It's not easy for a little kid to testify against her own father."

"I realize that." Sarutobi sighed

Anko looked up. "I talked to her in the forest. I don't think she knows anything. When I told her about Sasuke she was genuinely surprised."

"She's a good kid. I want to believe she has nothing to do with this just as much as you do." Sarutobi put a hand on her shoulder. "But we have to take the nessesary precautions. We'll keep her in protective custody until the exam is over. We'll pull her from the exam and question her. I'll limit her mobility and assign her an ambu bodyguard until after the exam. And make sure her mother keeps an eye on her. Will that be acceptable?"

Anko nodded. "Yeah." She smiled "She'll hate the guard, though. I'll imagine we'll need someone good. Someone she can't outrun."

He smiled "I suppose we will."

"Lord Hokage!" An ambu appeared in the doorway. "Tachibana's awake."

* * *

><p>When Kirika woke up she rubbed her eyes and mumbled. "<em>Why am I sick in all my memories...?<em>" The genjustu had worn off considerably, but she still felt groggy.

"You're awake." A leaf ninja was standing my the door. "I'm gonna call the hokage in. Don't move." He stepped out.

Kirika sat up slowly. When her heard the footsteps returning, she hung her head and put on a heartbroken face.

Two anbu followed by Anko and Sarutobi entered the room.

She whispered in a raw voice. "Are my friends alive?" _friends. _Not teammates. Friends were more personal.

The hokage took a drag from his pipe, and blew out in a sigh. "I'm sorry. They never made it to the tower."

Kirika sighed, shaky. and rubbed her eyes with her hand. _Liar. Of course they made it. _

"Kirika" Sarutobi spoke. "You're aware Orochimaru attacked your squad and is now at large somewhere in the village."

Kirika turned her head to him. Her lips were pursed in an only half-working attempt to quell their quivering, and her eyes were red and glistening with tears. She gave one slow nod.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Kirika looked at Anko. She gave her a small nod. "He-... he attacked us about an hour into the exams. Naruto was... gone. And he was... he was disguised as Naruto. B-but he found us again. Naruto did."

"And what did you do?"

"I... I... I _hesitated_..."

Sarutobi sighed."Kirika-"

Her face contorted into grief "I promised to protect them and I _hesitated!_"

Anko's arm reached forward, Sarutobi stopped it. "Do you know anything else about what Orochimaru is planning?"

"Sasuke's dead..." Kirika shook her head, she looked at him. "The village is in danger. You need to shut down the exams!"

The hokage took a drag. "We can't due that."

Kirika's eyes pinched shut, she turned her head away.

Anko reached into her coat pocket and held out Kirika's pocket watch. "Here. I took it from your pocket when I changed you."

Kirika clutched it to her chest.

Anko sighed and put a hand on her own head. "Kirika."

"Is there anything else? Anything Orochimaru said? _Anything_?"

Kirika shook her head slowly.

He sighed. "I'll believe you for now. But I must take necessary precautions. I won't penalize your team, but I must pull you from the exam."

"Is that a joke?" Kirika looked at him with an expression that was less a glare and more sullen; empty.

The hokage shook his head. "Your teammates are alive and well. Kakashi is sealing Sasuke's curse mark as we speak."

Kirika's limbs went lose. She slouched and let out a breath, wiping a tear from her eyes. She sniffed.

He put a hand on her shoulder. Gave it a squeeze. "You understand why I did that?"

She sniffled but nodded. "Yeah."

"Sakura did attest to how hard you tried to save them. There was no shame in faltering against Orochimaru."

Kirika looked at the watch in her hand. "Still..." She squeezed it as she squeezed her eyes shut in remorse.

"And until the exam is over you'll have an ambu bodyguard with you at all time."

"Okay."

"_Hnn_, I imagined you'd be more resistant."

She smiled weakly. "Choose wisely. I'm easy to lose."

Saritobi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll find someone you can't outrun." He turned towards the door and spoke to an ambu. "Get her clothes."

"Naruto and Sakura!? How are they?" Kirika blurted

"They all made it here in one piece." He turned back. "In fact, they were just asking about you."

"Can I see them?"

"Get dressed now. There are too many teams who made it through. We're holding a preliminary round right now. You can watch."

_Perfect._


	12. Hold My Hand and Don't Let Go

**Alright, I'm making good progress with this chapter. I hope it all makes sense. For those of you who don't know, Tenzo is Yamato. Tsunade assigns him the Name Yamato in Shippuden, but before then he went by Tenzo. Start!**

* * *

><p>Kirika sighed and stretched her arms. "My, my. It all seems like a dream."<p>

"Not at the time! We never had a moment's rest!" Sakura said "I was so worried about you."

"Hah! Give us a break, Sakura! We rocked the second exam!" He grinned "I knew Kira'd be fine! How'd you get here? How'd you defeat that freak Orochimaru?"

Kirika's face fell, but quickly she smiled again. "Anko helped me."

"So they disqualified you... why did they let the rest of us go on?" Sakura asked. Sakura eyes Kirika with concern. She'd been quieter since... The Forest of Death. Troubled. Her eyes were hollow; more mistrusting.

"Ah, that's because of your_ particularly_ special circumstances." Kakashi said

"_We_ would have failed," Naruto said "but that guy, Kabuto helped us through the forest!"

Kirika smiled. "I'm glad."

"I can't believe he dropped out before the preliminaries!"

"_I_ can't believe I tied with Ino." Sakura sighed

Kirika patted Sakura on the shoulder and chuckled. "Oh dear. With my disqualification and your loss the men of our team are passing us. We need to step it up."

"Right!" Naruto cheered. "I've passed the preliminaries! Now all I have to do is learn some new killer jutsu and beat the other finalists with one fell swoop! Then I'll be one step away from being hokage! Believe it!"

"Good luck with that." Kirika chuckled

"Yeah right! Like they'd ever let a runt like you be hokage! Or chunin for that matter!"

"That's cold Sakura!"

Kirika laughed

"Oh, hey." Sakura said "Kakashi Sensei, you to Sasuke away after his match. How's he doing? Is he alright?"

Kakashi put a hand on her head. "He's fine. Just beaten up, he's recovering in the hospital."

"Oh!" Sakura pulled out Kirika's needle case. "This is yours."

"You made you of them?"

Sakura clutched her hands. "Yeah... If... If I hadn't had them, I don't think we would have survived the Sound ninja attack, but..."

Kirika nodded, but grinned. "It takes a strong stomach. Proud of you though."

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks."

"Next time I'll show you how to milk the venom from vipers!"

"EH!?"

Kirikashi put up a hand. "Let's not get ahead of our selves."

"I'm kidding." Kirika stretched her arms again. "Well, it's getting late, I have to see the Hokage tonight." She waved her teammates goodbye. "Oh, and can we all agree _not_ to tell me mother about what happened in the forest? Appreciate it."

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"You don't have a choice." Sarutobi said. Even if she wasn't disagreeing, he wanted it made clear.

"Fine..." Whatever her feelings—distain—since Area 44, Kirika had been all acquiescence.

Sarutobi though it well and truly humbled her, but she was growing more like her old self each day. That may be for the best. He figured within a week she would be over her encounter with Orochimaru and plotting new creative ways to rid herself of her guards. He threw in a threat for good measure. "Do it and I'll lock you up."

"I didn't say anything." Kirika sighed. _He's got me. Damn it. _

"Remember that when you decide your new-found humility is behind you."

Kirika rolled her eyes. "You know me too well, old man."

Sarutobi had to smile. "Good to see you're feeling like your old self.

_"He's_ following _me._ I'm not going to make the effort to make sure he's on my tail every minute of every day. If he can't keep up with me it's his fault."

"I thought you might say that. Fine. Good luck outrunning him." Sarutobi chuckled. "You may enter!"

A brown haired ambu wearing a fox mask entered the room.

Kirika pinched the crook of my nose in frustration.

"Tenzo, You may remove your mask." Sarutobi said "There's no need to hide when you follow her. Stay right by her side."

"Couldn't I stay with Anko?"

"She's too close to you."

"Is that your excuse for making Kakashi my sensei, too?"

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Just so you know I'm not keen on this either." Tenzo said. "My orders are to watch you and that's what I intend to do."

"One more thing." She spoke to Sarutobi. "My teammate is the hospital. I'd like to visit him. Am I allowed near Sasuke?"

"You're not _forbidden_ from visiting your teammate. But I would advise until the situation settles you keep your distance. It certainly wouldn't help your standing to be seen lingering around Orochimaru's target."

"I understand. My I go?"

"You may."

In the hall Tenzo said to her. "He's right. You shouldn't visit Sasuke. Teammate or no."

Kirika sighed and rubbed the spot on her neck where the bandage concealed her curse mark. "You wouldn't understand."

His eyes narrowed.

"You _do_ hate me?"

"..." He didn't answer.

"My father experimented on you, didn't he?"

"..." His fingers twitched.

"If that's the case then, by all means hate away. I'd have you under my knife in a heartbeat. But let's not forget then when you _were_ under his, I wasn't even born."

* * *

><p>It excited her. The act. To have the ninja of the Leaf believe such a farce filled her with vigor. She hadn't had a good ego stroke like that in a while. She tried to control her enthusiasm, cockiness was dangerous. But damn was it entertaining!<p>

Tenzo and Kirika walked home together. Kirika made note to slouch slightly; to hold one arm with the other; to keep her eyes dark and clouded like a storm. She had the role of 'victimised child, finally escaping Stockholm syndrome.' She must be in turmoil. She must play the part.

When Kirika arrived at home Hideko hugged her. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were puffy and red. Someone told her...

That did trouble her. Kirika hugged her back, saying nothing either; the only sounds being Hideko's harsh, post-crying breathing and her occasional cough. Tenzo stood in the doorway.

"Kirika..." She said after a few minutes. "You know, you look much more like me than that bastard."

Kirika gripped the fabric of her dress and buried her head in Hideko's shoulder. "Don't call him that." She said it quietly. "Please."

* * *

><p>Hideko was woken up in the early by an urgent knocking on her bedroom door and a hushed voice... "Hideko! Hideko, wake up!"<p>

"Uhh..." She groaned and ripped herself from her warm futon to open the door. Tenzo was dressed and standing in the hall.

"What's wrong? Is the futon in the living room alright? I'm sorry if you can't sleep, but it's all I have on such short notice."

"It's not that."

"Why are you dressed. It's such an ungodly hour to be up, even for a ninja."

"Where's Kirika?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Where is your daughter?"

Hideko rubbed the sleep from her eyes and ghosted down the hall to Kirika's bedroom... the lock was broken, leaving the door ajar. "You're paying for that." She grumbled. Kirika's Futon was neatly folded and the window was open. Hideko sighed "Oh dear." She turned back to Tenzo "Looks like you've lost your charge."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" He asked urgently

"What time is it?"

"I don't have time for this."

Hideko put her hands on his shoulders. "Ssssshhhhhh. Relax. She's an early riser." She tapped a finger to her chin and began mumbling to herself. "Sometimes I wonder when she sleeps..._ hmm_... her father was like that..."

"I need to find her."

Hideko laughed lightly. "You won't find her if she doesn't want to be found."

"I'm ambu, that's my job."

"And I'm a mother. Understanding her is mine." She glanced at the clock on Kirika's desk. "Four in the morning." She sighed. "I doubt I'll asleep again. Oh well... I'll make some tea for us."

"I _don't_ have time for this."

"Don't worry." Hideko waved. "Kirika's a smart girl. She'll run but but I doubt she would let anyone see her without you."

* * *

><p>Kirika sat next to Sasuke's bed. He was on life support but his breathing and heartbeat were normal. Three ambu guards were posted outside the hospital room, kept from entering by Kirika's genjustu.<p>

She touched Sasuke's cheek with the back of her fingers. Her hand drifted down to his neck and she caressed his curse mark gently with her thumb. It was held back now, to some extent at least, by the counter seal, the black circle of kanji characters Kakashi had cast.

"No one preformed a counter seal on me, you know." Kirika said quietly. "As soon as my body had recovered from the stress of the mark father pushed me right into the second stage."

Kirika heard clatter outside the room. Quickly he rolled under the bed, she gripped the railing and hung off the side opposite from the wall so as not to be seen on the floor.

One person stepped into the room and stood over Sasuke

_Kabuto?_

He held his hand, armed with a scalpel over the oxygen mask tube by Sasuke's mouth. As he made to slice it Kirika's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. Surprised, he writhed his arm to free himself and stepped back. He calmed himself. "My apologies, my lady. I didn't know you were here."

Kirika didn't move from my stop. She spoke in a whisper "It's fine, but you may not take him."

"Freeze!" That was Kakashi's voice. Kirika could see under the bed he was standing at the door.

She released Kabuto's hand to withdrawal to her hiding stop. Kabuto gripped his scalple.

Kabuto grinned. "Well, well, Kakashi. I see you've come to foil my attack. But are you ready to take me on?" In the hall the ambu guards had been killed. "Next time you should station at least ten guards."

"You. You're not an ordinary genin, are you? So what do you want with Sasuke? Finding you like this, I ought to haul you in for questioning."

Kabuto turned around and stepped towards Kakashi. "What? Just you?" He chuckled. "I wonder if you could."

"I know who you are. You're the leaf's medical corp chief's son. You're name... what was it... Kabuto Yakushi? What are you? One of Orochimaru's puppets?"

"Even if you did take me into custody, you'd never be able to prove I have any connection to him."

"Just answer the question."

"And if I say no?"

"I'm the one asking the questions."

"Look, you'll have your answers soon enough, even if I'm not here. So why don't we skip the middle man and let me go?"

"You smart ass little brat." Kakashi drew a kunai. "I'll teach you to mess with grown ups."

Kabuto drew his own Kunai. "Come on, don't be so arrogant. The cards are clearly in my favour." He hand his kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"I wouldn't be so sure... I have back up."

If it was a cue, Kirika took it. Once again her hand shot out and gripped his wrist, but this time she twisted, forcing him to drop his kunai. She quickly let go with the twist if my fingers she catch the knife.

Kakashi ran at Kabuto and grabbed his arm, he flipped him and pinned him to the ground.

One of the fallen ambu stood up. He tried to flee, but Kakashi's shadow close cornered him in the hallway. He backed into the room. Yet again a fallen ambu threw kunai at a window before leaping out of it.

Kakashi ran to the window. The ambu crumpled to the floor. "I can't believe I let him escape..."

Kirika rose to her feet. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Not that I'm not thankful you were here, but shouldn't you be under surveillance?"

"I hate being followed. I hate being watched. 'Be quick and light'; 'move silently and never be scene': That's what I was taught. How am I supposed to do that when I'm being hounded by a so-called bodyguard?"

Kakashi sighed. "I understand... Follow your ninja skills or you'll die. When that's all you know it's hand to live any other way... But you're under suspicion. It won't look good if you're running around without your guard. And in Sasuke's hospital room, no less.

I fixed the chair next to Sasuke's bed and sat down before regarding Kakashi with bored eyes. "I haven't let anyone see me. You're the only one. I know you won't tell anyone else."

"And if I do?"

Piercing, amused eyes. His only answer was a chuckle.

Beneath his mask Kakashi was frowning. Of course, she was only his ally when it suited her. "You shouldn't stay here."

"I should." Kirika brushed a strand of hair from Sasuke's face. "You don't need any more guards. I'll watch over him from now on."

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "You know I can't do that. For all I know _you_ might kidnap him."

"You can and you will. No one can protect him better than me."

Kakashi glared. "Since when do you care about Sasuke? How do I know Kabuto wasn't part of your plan to get closer to him?"

She laughed lightly. "You want my motives? Fine. I must warn you, they're sincere. Shocking, isn't it?" She touched her own neck, her face was calm, with the slightest hint of a smile, her eyes deep in though. "No pain I've ever felt has come to the curse mark. I could never describe how _excruciating_ it was to you. I was four years old but I still remember. It was... It was like the blood in my veins turned to fire... and it went deeper than that. I screamed and I begged for my father to help me. And whether he _chose_ to do nothing or _could_ do nothing I still don't know.  
>"But as that it was happening," Her expression was still calm, her smile still hinting and her eyes still deep. Nothing on her face changed. "I was hit with the realisation, then, of two things: One was that it<em> could<em> kill me but I would not let it. I begged my father to kill me _once,_ when I thought the pain was unbearable. But at that moment I also realized that I did not want to die.  
>"The second thing I realized was that at that moment, I was alone. And no one, not my father, not anyone could save me from that agony. Not only that, I realised no one could even <em>sympathize<em> with me. No one would ever understand what it was like unless they felt it. I realised then, that someday I would die alone. I will live my life and end my life within the confines of my head, with no one else _truly_ beside me. I lost my fear of death.  
>"I've never really <em>hated<em> my father for this to me. But it was horrible..." Kirika looked at Kakashi. "Lately I've been thinking that I _should_ blame him. Through it all, he wouldn't even hold my hand." That was a lie. He _had_ held her hand_. "_It doesn't sound all that important, but at the time all I wanted was to be held. All I wanted was for someone to tell me that I was_ not_ alone." Kirika brushed Sasuke's cheek. "I wish I could have been there for him. If I could have just held his hand, and told him I understood. It doesn't help _much_, but it does help." Kirika took Sasuke's hand in hers.

Kakashi sighed, stood and walked towards the door. "...Alright Kirika. You can stay. I'll call Tenzo and post him outside." He closed the door behind him.

Kirika kept hold of Sasuke's. She took out her pocket watch and clicked it open, letting the song play. She set the watch on Sasuke's stomach and laid her torso over the bed, resting her head on his chest. For the longest time she watched the watch tick away and moved up and down gently with the expansions and contractions of his stomach. She listened to his heartbeat harmonize with the melody of the song. She hummed softly. Her face hadn't changed. She did not let go.


	13. Story Time

**_This one's pretty corny, but oh well, I'm inexperienced and the characters are in need of emotional development! On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><em>Her dance was a maelstrom of madness.<em>

_Sasuke stood outside the village. It was an ancient looking village; desolate. The houses were all crude uncoloured wooden huts; roofs were either grass thatched or held down by stones. He stood stationary, dazed. It was dream like. The moon was full; his face was illuminated from the fire burning. The village was alight with vibrant amethyst flames. Yet silent; as if underwater, no noise penetrated Sasuke's ears; no heat touched his skin. He stood outside the village, mystified._

_And there, with gentle motions of her arm; on her toes striding gracefully; _dancing_ about the houses, clad in a lose white under kimono, her skin like shifting beams of ivory light, her hair like ebony ribbons trailing behind her. Where her feet touched, the grass ignited; where her arms waved, fire sprang fourth._

_And quietly, echoing in the silence came her voice. She was singing._  
>"Your time has come<br>Sweet crocus of autumn  
>When all is done<br>Only you shall remain  
>And you wait<br>Sweet crocus  
>You wait for the rains<br>And among all the carnage  
>You are all that remains<br>In the blackest of nights  
>In the forests<br>On the mountains  
>Sweet crocus<br>Now you've grown strong  
>And your time has come<br>Your love has been forgotten  
>Your hatred holds reign<br>And of you your poison  
>Is all that remains<br>From an innocents lost  
>From a lifetime of pain<br>When you've razed all before you  
>You alone shall remain."<p>

_The village was ablaze. Through the mist clouding his mind, Sasuke felt a tear fall from his eye._

_She stood. She turned to him. Her dancing ceased._

_With a pivot on her toes, she was running to him. _

_Sasuke was running to her._

_Her arm outstretched, he threw out his own arm to her. He was smiling. He was crying._

_She was close enough for him to see her eyes. Two golden disks under red. No whites; reds. The red rolled down her cheeks. Her smile was pained. Her lips moved, but he heard no words. He heard nothing._

_The fingers of their outstretched arms touched; She closed her eyes, more red leaked. Her face held the most agonized expression; her smile was joyous._

_Their fingers touched and they came no closer to each other. They ran into each other. When they touched Sasuke's finger instantly caught flame; his body suddenly engulfed by amethyst fire. When they touched she burst into petals. From her finger; then the rest of her, purple flower petals spiraled; she was blown away._

_Sasuke screamed, he fell face forward to the ground, his body alight; the field; the village; the air; the sky alight. Purple._

_Her words,_

'I chose wrong.'

_or perhaps even,_

'Save me.'

_**WHAT DID SHE SAY!?**_

_It hurt._

_He screamed her name._

* * *

><p>"Kirika!" Sasuke's eyes shot open. It was morning. He bolted upwards, clutching his chest. He was panting "Where am I...?"<p>

"_Ssshhh_." A hand on his shoulder. "You're in the hospital."

Sasuke's head shot to the sound of her voice, Kirika was sitting next to the bed. His eyes were wide.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" Kirika snapped her watch shut. It had been playing all this time...

"It's nothing." He breathed.

She smiled and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "Liar. What did you dream of?"

Sasuke. pulled away from her. He though for a moment. What_ had_ he dreamed of?

She rolled her eyes. "I came to comfort you, so don't pull away. You ought to be a little more appreciative. I waited for a long time."

"What does that mean?"

"You've been asleep for five days."

Sasuke stiffened. "What!?" His body was sore and he winced from the sudden motion.

"Don't worry. With your ordeal, I'm surprised you're up so soon." She put a hand on his chest and pushed hi, back into the bed. "Lay back down, you'll hurt yourself."

Sasuke gave her a look. "Where you _here_ for the past five days?"

"Realistically, I had to go down the hall for the restroom and bathing, but yes, other than that I did not leave your side. I held your hand the entire time." She lifted his hand up. Sasuke suddenly realized she's been holding it the whole time. His cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. She eyes were alight with amusement. "That look on your face is all the 'thank you' I need."

Sasuke tried to pull his hand away, but she gripped it firmly.

"Sasuke." He looked her in the face, she was completely serious. "I am truly sorry I wasn't there to help you in the forest." She squeezed his hand. "Really. I'm so sorry." She touched his neck. "About this."

He was taken aback. He was already shacken. He took a scilent breath and regained his composure. He sneered. "What's with the personality change. Did you suffer brain damage or something?" Sasuke looked at her. His eyes widened. "Kirika..." It occured to him. He touched the spot on his neck where the mark was, their fingers touched and he tensed. "How are you here? How... do you know I have this?"

"Proctors. Sakura. You're fight where you activated it."

He looked at her.

"Anko saved me."

"How?"

Kirika regarded him with calculating eyes. "How what?"

"How was... she strong enough. That ninja... was on a whole other level."

"Ah, well. I was never his objective." She pulled her hand away from his neck. "The mark. It's horrible, I know." She lowered her head. "I understand how it feels." She gathered her hair with her free hand, she slid it over her left shoulder, clearing everything that covered her neck and right shoulder. She let go of Sasuke's hand and touched, at the top of her right shoulder, the square shaped bandages taped to the spot on her neck. She ripped the bandage down in a quick motion. "That pain is... profound."

"No way... That's..."

"Yes. I have a mark too."

Sasuke reached his hand out, he ran his fingers over the black tattoo. "Kirika. Who the hell are you?"

She put one hand over his on her neck. "Do you see? No one else can understand this pain that we've been through. Maybe you think you've brushed it off, but for it's been a constant reminder." Her grip on her own hair tightened. "Every time I see this mark on my neck, I remember..." She didn't finish. She didn't need to. "And you will too."

"Tell me how how got this. How long have you had it?"

"It was a long time ago. I was about four."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "How did you live!? How did it happen!?"

She closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. She sighed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She gazed at Sasuke lazily. Blank eyes.

They paused for a few moments.

"...My father."

"What?"

She slouched with her forearms rested on her knees. How odd it was, seeing her sit in such a casual position. She always sat up straight.

"My father did it too me. I lived with him until I was ten. Then I came here. When I was four he gave me a mission to re-capture escaped prisoners in a forest. I recaptured all but one. The last one was absolutely vehement about escape. And so I slashed her neck with a scalple."

"...What are you talking about? When you were four?"

"When I was four." She had a thoughtful look. "She was an older women, maybe in her thirties and she had long dark hair. She wasn't particularly pretty, but you could tell she had been once. I think she though I was escaping, too. Or maybe she thought I was lost. She scooped me up and started running. She told me everything would be alright. As she was running with me in her arms I slashed her jugular. She was dead before she hit the ground. It's funny. She was my fist kill," Kirika was musing now. "she told me her name, but hard as I try, I can't seem to remember it. I have a bad habit of that." She sighed. "After that... my father commemorated me for a job well done and then," She opened her arms in a mock curtsy. "and then this. He gave me no warning. But I guess that's not so bad."

"I don't understand. _Your father_ gave it to you. _Your father_ sent you to recapture prisoners? Prisoners of _where_? You told me your father was dead."

"That was an obvious lie." She looked at him critically. Piercingly. Sasuke though. He realised that she was being gentle with him...

"I don't understand. I don't get the context."

"You're not really meant too yet." She breathed, thoughtfully. Thoughtfully; not at all ashamed, or even solemn. "The man who gave you your mark... he's my father."

"Wha-"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Most ninja above us think they know the circumstanced surrounding him and myself. But they won't tell you anymore than I will, and what they do will tell you will be inaccurate. They like their rumors and gossip. You have a past, so you understand, right?" She took her hand away.

Sasuke sighed "I get it."

She smiled. Gently. Not a trace of insincerity or cruelty. "I'll tell you everything in time. Soon."

Sasuke nodded.

"And this stays between us."

"Naturally."

"..."

"..."

"...Does that mean you were faking it in the forest? When you were trying to defend us."

"Kind of. I didn't think he would bother with you three."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. But I'm acting like it does for the village. If I don't they'll mark me as an accomplice."

Sasuke's response was a short huffing breath of a laugh.

Kirika smiled.

"..."

"..."

"I'm in, Kirika. I'll make you deal."

She propped her elbow on the bed and rested her head on her hand. Her eyebrow raised. "Hmm?"

Sasuke's eyes were determined; fortified. "Lend me your power. Make me strong. Be the sword I will drive through my brother's heart. And my eyes are yours." Sasuke held out his hand. "You offer still stands, right?"

Excitement shone in Kirika's eyes. Yes, she wanted to dissect him. But her father had laid his claim... She wanted to dissect him, _when_ was irrelevant. She'd do it after Orochimaru discarded him if she had too. She _would_ have him. Kirika smiled. A sinister smile. "But of course." She took his hand. "Until the corpse of Itachi Uchiha lays at your feet, I am yours."

Kirika was the one to her hand pull away first, she pressed it to his chest and pushed him back to lay down. "But now you're weak. Rest. We have all the time in the world."

Sasuke laid back and nodded. "Kirika."

She sat back in her chair and waited for him to continue.

"Tell me more about your life outside the village."

She raised an eyebrow, but smiled. She pressed a finger to her lips. "It stays between is."

Sasuke smiled and scoffed. "Obviously."

She tapped a finger to her chin. "Let's see..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke listened in silence. He glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to set.<p>

"Hey, Kirika? Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Have you ever liked a boy?"

Kirika's eyes dripped with amusement. "Why do you ask? Oh let me guess; you want to confess your love to me, but you want know if my heart belong to someone else? And that's why agreed to my deal, too? Am I right?"

Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away. "Like that would ever happen. Never mind. forget it."

"I guess we're not counting Haku..." She chuckled. "Of course I've liked someone... I almost thought it was love. It _wasn't_, of course." She sighed. "I never confessed my feelings to him, though. It was dangerous. And he was never interested in me."

"That's too bad."

"No... We were kids, and it wasn't love. He was just the first boy my age to talk to me. Half the time I wanted him around, and the other half I hoped he'd just die." She glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to set. "It's getting late. You should try to sleep."

"Are you going home?"

"I'll stay for a while longer."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Just don't leave until I fall asleep."

Kirika took out pocket watch and clicked it open.

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. "What was that flower, again?"

"An autumn crocus."

"Have you ever seen one?"

Kirika gazed through the window. "No."

"That's too bad."

She chuckled and Sasuke smiled. He relaxed, a smiling still pursed on his lips. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	14. Traitor

**_Hey I'm back, sorry for the wait. Thank you to __Heiwa-san and Regin for the reviews. : ) Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Check." Tenzo moved his rook "It's not that I don't want you to support your teammates. It would be hard to keep an eye on you in such a large crowd."<p>

"It doesn't matter. I'm grounded anyway. It's alright." Kirika moved her pawn.

"Thank you. That's very mature of you. I know you want to go, but I just don't want to lose you in those crowds at the chunin exams." His rook took her knight. Tanzo smirked. "Some on, I thougt you'd be more of a challenge."

Hideko entered the room. "Kirika, I've been thinking... we should all go to watch the chunin exams today!"

Tenzo's mouth fell open "WHAT!?"

"Aren't I grounded?"

"Postponed. You should support your teammates." She sighed and murmured: "After all the trouble you got into with Sasuke, he _better_ win."

* * *

><p><em>"...Unfortunate he ended up losing the leg. It was expected, though. Tourniquets usually lead to amputations. But It was that or letting him bleed out. That was the first fatality one of my squads."<em>

_Sasuke stared out the window "Fatality? You said amputation."_

_"Yes well, he hung himself two days later. I think that counts."_

_"I see."_

_"Really though, I wasn't ready to lead a squad. The higher ups see strength and cunning at an early age and they put little children in charge of squads. The only problem is kids are foolish and stupid."_

_Sasuke stared out the window._

_"I don't think I have it at this age either. What do you think?"_

_Sasuke glanced at Kirika. Still sarcastic, still critical, but she was easier now. More kind. And she didn's tease him as much as before, she still teased him, grant it, but not as much. he wondered if it was the deal or her new found sympathy for his curse mark. Probably both. "I think you're digging to deep."_

_"I don't think your digging deep enough."_

_"I'm distracted..."_

_"I can see that. Are you bored of my stories?"_

_"No." Sasuke glared at his hands. "I just can't stand being stuck in here."_

_"You're not fully recovered."_

_"I've been in this bed for a week. I should be training for the chunin exams."_

_"The doctors say otherwise."_

_"Kirika." He looked at her. "Help me get out of here."_

_Kirika chuckled with amusement. Her eyes had a smug questioning _'Oh will I now?'_ look.  
><em>

_"That wasn't a joke."_

_"There's an ambu right outside the door. He'll know if we leave."_

_Sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at the wall. "He's asleep in his chair."_

_"Of course he is." Kirika only chuckled more. "What exactly do you intend to do once you get out."_

_"I intend to train."_

_"Kakashi was kind enough to allow me to stay with you you. And I went AWAL, so that was a lot to ask. Do you realise how much trouble I'll be in? Even if you try to leave alone I'll be held responsible."_

_Sasuke glared at her.  
><em>

_Kirika stopped chuckling, she burst into full laughter. "I'm joking! I don't care what they do. I'm stir crazy, too. Come on!"_

_Kirika helped Sasuke with his training for two days before Kakashi and Tenzo found them. Needless to say Sasuke took the fault. Rather than taking Sasuke back to the hospital Kakashi took over his training. Tenzo took Kirika home. Six extra ambu were posted around her, out of sight. When the Hokage threatened her with them, she burst into laughter. Hideko grounded her. "Until the next chunin exams start" (Probably a week)._

* * *

><p>"That sounds great!" Kirika grinned "Thank you, mother!"<p>

Hideko smiled and nodded. The grounding had been a formality; she didn't really that breaking a teammate out of a hospital to train was that great an offense.

Kirika moved her pawn. "Pawn to board's end. It become a queen. Checkmate."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome All!" Sarutobi shouted. "Our deepest thanks for coming here, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, for this years chunin selection! We have come to the final competition between the ten candidates who made it through the preliminaries! We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed! Now everyone enjoy.<p>

Kirika, Hideko sat next to Sakura in the bleachers. Tenzo was in the row behind them. Sasuke had yet to arrive.

"I haven't seen you at all this month. Where were you?" Sakura asked

"Here and there. I helped Sasuke sneak out from the hospital so I got in trouble." She pointed back to Tenzo. "Then this man in disguise is an ambu who's been tailing me."

"Hey!"

Kirika looked at him with laughing eyes.

"You helpes Sasuke sneak out...?" Sakura's eyes widened. She and Ino both screamed simultaneously "That was you!?"

Kirika laughed. "And before then they posted me as his guard." She winked playfully "Jealous?"

"Hold on Kirika! What's going on between you and Sasuke!?" Ino leaned towards her, frowning.

Sakura was shifted up, too.

"You should receive the wedding invitation soon."

They gaped.

"What? Did you take me seriously?" Kirika laughed again. "You two are so easy to mess with."

Hideko patted Sakura and Kirika on the shoulders. "Look, the matches are starting."

* * *

><p>Naruto won a stunning; much suprising victory against Neji Hyuuga.<p>

Sasuke appeared just before he was disqualified and now he was talking to Naruto about something. As Naruto left the arena Kirika glanced around. When she arrived she picked out ten exit routs, an estimate of people, and a possible percentage of people who might be enemies. She would need to move soon. She doubted Tenzo would be a problem. Kirika glanced around the arena, I picked out eight anbu who were definitely sound ninja. She would slip away when they began their attack. Through the crown she picked out a familiar chakra.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Now? Sasuke's match is starting." Tenzo said.

Kirika leaned over and whispered in his ear. "It's a _feminine emergency_."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay go."

She strolled up to the top of the arena and stood next to an ambu and leaned against the railing. "Kabuto."

The ambu nodded. "My lady."

"I need to slip out undetected."

He spoke hushed. "In a few moments I'll be casting the temple of nirvana genjustu. I can send a clone to take your place."

"Thank you. Send it to the restroom. Get rid of it after I preform the summoning."

* * *

><p>Feathers began raining down through the stadium.<p>

The sound of combustion rang through the air. Kirika looked at the stand where the hokage and kazekage were, smoke was rising. Several figures appeared on one of the stadium's roofs and a huge purple barrier appeared.

Sasuke jumped past Kirika, heading out of the stadium. Kabuto slumped down to hide himself. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to me. "Let go Kirika!" He shouted

"Where are you going?"

"Gaara left the stadium. Apparently he's the sand's trump card. So I'm gonna take him down." Sasuke told her

She reached into her bag. "In that case, take this with you." She handed him a snake skin.

"What will this do?" He asked

Kirika pointed outside the stadium. "They've summoned a giant three headed snake. It's ravaging the village. I'm going to take care of it. After I'm done I'll come to back you up. That snake skin contains traces of chakra: carry it with you and I'll be able to find you no matter where you are. If you need me, tare in in half."

Sasuke stuffed the skin into his pocket. "Right."

Kabuto stood back up. "And like that, you have an alibi. Nicely done. DO you think he'll realise the snake hasn't been summoned, yet?"

"He's high on adrenaline. I doubt it. I'll be leaving."

"Take care, Lady Kirika."

* * *

><p>Kirika appeared by the group of sound ninja. "Lady Kirika?"<p>

"I am." She stepped forward. "This won't take long." She bit her thumb and made hand signs. She pressed her hands to the ground. In a cloud of smoke a huge, three headed snake appeared. She pointed towards the village. "Now go!"

Kirika ran as fast as she could towards the village. There was one other task Orochimaru had given her in the forest before I fainted. _"There's something else I want you to do after you summon the snake. It's of grave importance: Kirika, protect your mother."_

* * *

><p>Hideko would be safest in the stadium, surrounded by other people. Kirika had opted to follow the snake into the village. That was where Sasuke thought she would be, and she would need his testimony as well as those of any onlookers.<p>

She wasn't really_ doing_ anything. But it looked like it was.

Ibiki landed next to her. "Nothing's working! We lost two more! We need to keep it from getting any deeper into the village!"

Kirika frowned. They had to shout over the noise. "I can see that!"

Ibiki and his boarder patrol squad wasted no time trusting her, after she set off a line of paper bombs, marginally staving off the snakes' attack.

"You're the expert! What do you suggest we do!?"

Kirika though, this was quite amusing. "I'm going to use a fire attack! Try to keep it in place!"

"Roger!"

Kirika glanced around. The invasion was going poorly. It looked like the Suna and Oto forces were retreating. She'd better make it count already.

She lept forward at full speed; her body like a comet encased in amethyst coloured flame. She was knocked out of the way before she could reach her target.

"Toad Summoning!"

Kirika regained her balance and handed on her feet.

A giant toad stood atop the snake, crushing it. The dust from the impact it made settling.

"Heh, sorry I'm late." A man dressed in traditional red and green clothing appeared next to Kirika. He was older, with long white spiky hair. "You're Hideko's girl. Kirika. We meet at last... or should I say again. You alright? Sorry, I didn't see your attack coming before I started the justu. I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

Kirika dusted herself off. "Doesn't matter." Her eyes widened. "Wait... you're..."

He wore a huge goofy grin. "Ah hah! You recognise me! Well of course, why wouldn't you!? You're talking to the one-! The only-! Master Jiraiya!"

Kirika jumped away.

"Eh-!? Wait! Where are you going!? Kirika!"

"Don't talk to me." She called.

"Why so cruel? Come on, you're mom at least must have mentioned me."

"My mother? Yes, I must be getting back to her." Kirika didn't bother looking back. Her mother_ had_ mentioned him. And Kirika wanted no part in him.

* * *

><p>Kirika heard something tap against her window shutters. She opened them and saw Sasuke from his window.<p>

Sasuke stood up from his bedroom window, the buildings he and Kirika lived in separated by a meter long apart, and their bedroom windows were right across from each other. "Let's go." Sasuke was wearing a black shirt and pants. Kirika was wearing an identical black shirt and a black skirt.

She nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs.

Hideko said nothing when Kirika walked down the stairs, save for a short but violent coughing fit. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying all night. Anko sat next to her. She, Anko and Kirika met Sasuke at outside the door and walked down that one street surrounded by the wood fence, As they walked Hideko lagged a bit behind them. She reached out and took Sasuke's hand in her left and Kirika's in her right Anko held Kirika's other hand. Hideko's hands were clammy. Anko's were dry. Naruto and Sakura, both dresses in black, were waiting for them. They didn't say anything, either.

Everyone stood two columns. The leaf village elders, Koharu and Horuma were in front of them, and in front of everyone was an alter, a picture of Sarutobi and the coffin containing his body. He died yesterday, fighting Orochimaru.

"It's raining." Sakura said

"You see that?" mother said "Even the sky is crying." She was bearly holding back her sobs.

Horuma started the service. "We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the third hokage but all those who sacrificed themselves so that the village would survive..."

One by one, everyone came up and placed a white flower on the alter.

"Hey Kira?" Naruto said "What do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?"

Kirika took his hand and answered honestly. "I don't know. You just _do_."

"I'm sad he's gone."

Kirika gripped his hand. "I'm sad too." She was. He had been nice to her. Kirika was solemnly aware that it was partially her fault as well that these people had died.

"Think how sad it would be if he died for nothing." Kakashi said. "But he left us something priceless. Don't worry, you'll understand one of these days."

Naruto smiled "Hey, give me some credit, that much I get."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. Anko. Kirika." Hideko sighed. She dried her tears with a napkin. "I shouldn't lose my composure like that in front of you."<p>

Kirika took Hideko's hand. "I don't mind. You're the only one who ever shows any emotion." It wasn't a lie; but it was an exaggeration.

Anko gave a weak smile. "I'd be shaken if you _didn't_ cry."

After the service, they went straight home.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door. Kirika answered it. Jiraiya stood in the doorway. "Kirika. Is-"<p>

She slammed the door.

Hideko was sprawled across the floor cushions and the living room table, Anko at her side. "Who was it?"

Kirika rested her arms on the table next to Hideko. "No one."

"Hmm." Hideko nodded. She coughed into her elbow and took Kirika's hand.

"You're cough's getting worse."

Hideko smiled weakly and kissed Kirika on the head. "It's been getting worse for decades." She laid her head back on the table. "Decades... hnn... I've gotten old."

"You're only fifty." Anko said

"_Only_." She laughed sadly. "No, I'm not too worried about growing old. It's these past ten years that have been hard. I'm happy. You girls have kept me going." The knocking persisted. "Who's at the door?"

"Don't open it."

Hideko raised her head, eyes questioning.

"Jiraiya." Kirika

"He's back?" Anko asked

Kirika nodded

Hideko was at the door, she swung it open.

"Hideko!"

She slapped him on the face.

Jiraiya gripped his red cheek in surprise. "Well that was out of character..." He grumbled

"You bastard!" She shouted, she was tearing up.

"Hideko! I-"

Hideko grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you..."

"Missed you, too, Hideko."

"Get in here."

* * *

><p>"Anko. Long tome no see. You're looking well."<p>

"Well enough."

Kirika set a tray of tea down. "We have green and jasmine."

"Green would be great." Jiraiya said.

"You'll have jasmine."

Jiraiya sighed, "Jeez, kid. What has your dad _told_ you about me?"

"That you're a lecherous pervert and a baboon. It's what _she's_ said you should worry about."

Anko let out a giggle.

Jiraiya shot Anko a look.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She stood, pulling Kirika with her by the arm. "We'll give you some privacy."

Anko and Kirika drifted to the hall towards Kirika's room, but stayed pressed against the wall, just out of sight and within earshot.

"Hideko..."

Hideko kept her eyes on her tea. "Were you at the funeral?"

"Yeah. It was beautiful."

Her tears fell into the tea.

"Hideko... I was going to talk to you there... but it seemed like a bad time."

Hideko nodded. She looked at him. Sad eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"I though it would be best to visit you at home."

"Not the funeral. Why did you leave _me_?" Hideko buried her face in her palms. "_Fuck. _I find out my husband is a... _lunatic _sociopath; he kidnaps my daughter; I'm held in interrogation for two weeks; I'm _terminally ill_ and you_ left_. I get it. You were looking for him. But so were the ambu and I really needed you. And then Tsunade packs up and leaves with _no_ explanation. Because she'd jaded? So was I. My _best friend_. I needed _her_. I needed _you_. _And you weren't there_."

Jiraya put his hand on her shoulders. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Hideko..."

Hideko coughed between sobs. "Jiraiya... If I hadn't had Anko and Lord Hiruzen, I don't know..."

A tear rolled Jiraiya's cheek. "Damn it... I'm sorry, Hideko..."

* * *

><p>Kirika heard another tap on her window shudders. She opened them slowly. "Hey."<p>

Sasuke nodded. He was sitting inside his room, with his head resting on his arm on the windowsill. "Do you want to go out and... train?"

"Not tonight." Kirika sat down. "An old friend of my mother's is here. So is Anko. But I don't want to leave my mother tonight."

"She took the third's heath hard?"

"You saw her at the funeral." She rested her head on her forearm, which she perched on the windowsill like he was doing.

"I expected you to toy with me for a bit longer."

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Looks like you're taking the third's death hard, too."

"I liked him, he was always kind to me." Kirika staring at the setting sun.

"Yeah, I liked him too." Sasuke said

"It bother's me more that my mother is sad. That friend of her hurt her." She clenched her fist. "He's trying to make amends. But I will _never_ forgive him."

Sasuke sneered. "You're a vindictive woman."

Kirika shut her eyes and laid her head down. "I suppose I am..."

"I've been thinking about that story..." Sasuke confessed.

"I tell you lots of stories."

"The one about the autumn crocus." Sasuke stretched out his free arm, which reached a little more than half way through the gap that separated their buildings. Kirika reached out her free arm. Sasuke almost flinched; but when she took his hand he did not burst into flames, nor did she burst into watched the sun hand in hand until it went down. "Look, the sun's completely gone."

Kirika kept her gaze at where the sun had been, the sky still glowed orange in a thin line at the horizon, slowly it turned dark blue "Sasuke? Can we watch the sunset together again sometime?"

"Of course we can." He said quietly. "You should play the song."

Kirika smiled. She reached into her pocket with her free arm, pulled out her picked watch and opened it. She rested her chin on her arm again.

"Would you tell that story again?"

"About the autumn crocus?"

"Yeah."

"You like it a lot, don't you?"

"Sort of..."

She smiled and shut her eyes. "Alright."

Their hands stayed interlocked long after the story ended. The crescent moon was hanging high when Sasuke spoke. "It's a bad ending..."

Kirika squeezed his hand.

"If you want, I can help you think of a nice one."

Kirika did not answer. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake. She decided not say anything. Maybe. Sasuke lowered his head, believing she had fallen asleep.


	15. Amethyst flames

"Not there, attach it to positive." Kirika instructed

"You can't do that, positive will make the whole building explode." Said the carpenter.

Kirika shook her head. "I rerouted the connection of wires 'A' and 'N' and set the neutral to ground and negative, that will decrease the chance of electrical fires or power outages on the building." She took the wire and attached it to another one. "Would you look at that? There's a surprising lack of explosions." The D rank missions Kirika had been assigned to since the invasion had been primarily repair jobs. Which she didn't mind; rerouting wires was much more her cup of tea that gardening or chasing cats. Kirika was ill suited to physical labour, but Konoha was in desperate need of skilled repair workers in every field.

She looked over through a hole in the wall next to her, yet to be repaired, and saw Anko running through the street. Kirika looked back at the carpenter. "That wraps my job up. I'm not much good to you for labour. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kirika jumped through the hole and landed next to Anko.

Anko grinded to a halt, her face was panicked. "Kirika! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kirika frowned. "What happened?"

Anko took a breath, she was panting, her hands on her knees. "It's your mom! She's in the hospital! She had another coughing spell, but then she started hacking up blood! She vomited more than _three litres _before she collapsed!"

Kirika was frozen. Her ears rang; her stomach was sunk. She ran.

* * *

><p>"Mother..." Kirika gripped Hideko's hand.<p>

Hideko's face was drained and sickly. There were bags under her eyelids, eyes were glassy and distant and her hand shook in Kirika's. "Kirika..." Hideko stroked Kirika's hand. "It's okay honey... I'm-" She broke into a violent convulsion of coughing; she covered her mouth with her elbow and jolted. "I... I'm okay, dear."

"Relax, Hideko." Anko pulled the blanked over her.

Hideko smiled. A weak, tired smile. With her free hand she stroked Anko's cheek. She squeezed Kirika's hand. "My girls... My daughters..."

Tears streamed down Anko's cheeks. She held Hideko's hand at her cheek; Anko squeezed her eyes shut.

The smile lingered on Hideko's face. Her eyes were calm. "Ssshhh. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm just tired." She sighed. "Would... one of you... do something for me?"

Kirika held Hideko's hand to her chest. She nodded.

"Would you please... bring Jiraiya here? He said... he was leaving today for a little while... but... I'd like to see him..."

Kirika gave her a worried look.

Hideko laughed weakly. "Kirika, I'm not going to die if you leave the room. Please. I'll be right here when you get back."

Kirika nodded and stood up. "I'll.. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Kirika!" Sasuke shouted.<p>

She kept running, Sasuke, who had been running himself, came up at her side.

"I don't have time right now. I'll train you later. I need to find Jiraiya." She'd been running six ways from Sunday around the village. She'd sent an army of snakes to find him.

"Itachi was in the village. He's looking for Naruto. Jiraiya's with him!"

"Where the bloody hell are they!?"

Sasuke was taken aback. He'd never seen Kirika's eyes so... uncaringly cruel... no, it wasn't cruelty... it was hard determination. "What happened to you?"

"My mother is d- in the hospital. She wants to see Jiraya." Kirika could not bear to think that Hideko was.. dying. She supressed panic.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-Hideko?"

"I don't... think I have much time."

"Jiraiya left the village with Naruto."

"And you're certain Itachi is hunting Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Well isn't this a mess... Alright, let's go."

They raced out the village gate. Kirika summoned a snake, it appeared on her shoulder. "Find Naruto!" The snake flicked it's tongue into the air before dashed off her shoulder, down onto the road. "Follow it."

"How's it trained to his scent."

"Precautions. I have one trained onto your scent, too. Alright, that's not important. Listen, Itachi is a member of an organisation called Akatsuki. They're a group of S ranked criminals."

"Akatsuki?"

"My father was a member for a while. The Akatsuki hunt the tailed beasts."

"The what?"

"Chakra monsters. The Nine Tailed Fox is one of them."

"Naruto!"

Kirika nodded. "If possible, I want to avoid a confrontation."

Sasuke glared. "I though you would help me with revenge."

"You're too weak now." Kirika's eyes were hard. Cruel. And underneath that, frantic. "Itachi can wait. My mother can't."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Hey, Itachi. It'll be a pain in the neck if this kid makes a run for it, maybe I ought to chop off a leg just in case." Kisame said. Itachi didn't say anything. Kisame nodded. "Right."

Naruto's eyes were wide... how did this happen?

Kirika pulled her Katana and slashed it in front of Naruto, intercepting Kisame's sword.

"What the hell!?" Kisame shouted.

"Kirika the Viper." Itachi's voice was as monotonous as ever. "And I didn't expect you to be hear... And you. It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"Sasuke...? K-Kira?" Naruto looked back.

"Where's Jiraiya?"

"Wha...?"

"Where's Jiraiya!?"

"H-he went out after a pretty girl."

Kirika glared. "Of _course_ he did.."

Kisame grinned. "Ah, I remember you. You're the annoying brat Orochimaru was always dragging around."

Kirika stood between Kisame and Naruto. Sasuke appeared on the other side of Itachi and Kisame. Kirika withdrew her katana, backing up quickly and pushing Naruto further back.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke growled

Kisame put his sword back onto his back. He grinned. "Well, the sharingan, and he looks an awful lot like you, Itachi. Who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother."

"That's strange. The way I heard it, the whole Uchiha clan was whipped out by you." Kisame laughed

"Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die!" Sasuke activated his sharingan. "It's just as you said, brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time." He formed chidori. "I've lived my life for one single purpose: to see you die! It ends here!" Sasuke charged at Itachi. "And now you're dead!" He raised his chidori at Itachi. "DIE!"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping his attack.

Naruto formed a hand sign, building up the chakra of the nine-tails.

"Ah, the air is ripe with chakra." Kisame said.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's wrist, snapping his bone, Sasuke screamed and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, he but his hands and made the sign to summon a frog.

"Too slow!" Kisame said, he swung is sword at Naruto again, Kirika raised my katana again to protect Naruto. She intercepted his sword, but the momentum of his sword pushed her's back a bit and his sword brushed by Naruto's arm, though without enough force to actually cut him. Kirika felt the presents of Naruto's chakra suddenly disappear. "Sorry kid, my blade, Samehada, cuts through chakra and devours it. It'll be a haste if the kid whips up any more jutsu, forget the legs, maybe I ought to start off with those arms of his." Kisame pulled his blade back, preparing to strike again.

"Get back!" Kirika shouted to Naruto as Kisame's blade came down, pushing his back. "Striking shadow snake!" She shot both her arms forward and snakes ejected from her sleeves, the snakes from my right wrapped themselves around Kisame's sword, the left shot to Itachi. He had Sasuke by the neck, pinned against the wall. Itachi jumped back, his movements graceful to avoid the snakes. Rather than pursue him further, they wrapped around Sasuke and pulled him behind Kirika. Kisame pulled his sword back, slicing through the snakes and prepared to strike again. Kirika prepared to use the shadow snake justu again, this time aiming for arm that was holding his sword. She glances over her shoulder at Naruto and Sasuke. On any other day she would have smiled. On any other day she would have looked back with those sarcastically amused eyes. But today, her eyes were hard like steel. What might have been spoken with smirking boastfulness were words frozen and monotonous. "Care to see my own original justu?"

Kisame tore his sword away from the snakes' constriction and jumped away. He grinned. "You're gonna be my first opponent? Fine by me! I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up!" He ran at Kirika. Kirika made hand signs. Kisame swung his sword.

"KIRA! RUN- huh!?" Naruto shouted

"What!?" Kisame yelled surprised.

Kirika entire body was set alight with purple fire, I rolled under his attach and threw my arm forward like a spear, striking him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Kisame cried, he swung his sword at her arm and they both leaped back.

"Wow... she's on fire." Naruto gasped "And what's with that colour?"

"You think the Uchiha are the only ones who know fire style? This is my justu!" Kirika grabbed Kisame's sword, it cizled where she grabbed it, and using it as leverage, she pushed herself over it. She kicked Kisame in the chest, fire piercing like a blade out from the bottom of the foot that kicked him, which sent him back.

"Occult flames which she fuels with a layer of chakra emitting from every pore on her body. A technique which she can freely and simultaneously change from offense to defense. And along with her infamous speed... we didn't even account for her to begin with, we'll need to change our strategy." Itachi said, he was staring at Kirika through his sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Amethyst flames. He blinked. For a moment Kirika was not in standing before him. It was _her._ Bloody eyed and clad in a white kimono. And dancing through a burning village.

Kirika frowned. Glaring. "I'm in hurry. What do you say we continue on a later date?"

"Heh. We'll make it quick alright." Kisame snickered, hoisting his sword onto his shoulder. "I don't think a change in strategy is needed. After all..." He charged at me. "...Her body is so tiny she'll be dead after one cut from Samehada!"

Kirika readied herself. He was right. That sword would be troublesome.

A cloud of smoke exploded in front of Kirika. Jiraiya, with an unconscious woman over his shoulder, appeared in front of Kirika. A large armored toad shielded them, intercepting Kisame's attack between it's hands.

"As you can see, you failed! Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to no women's charm! Rare beauties fall for me! When you've reached the stature I have the ladies worship at your awesomeness!" Jiraiya shouted

"Oh don't give me that! One wink from a pretty girl and you turned into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks pervy sage!" Naruto shouted "Why are you even here!? Kira could clobber both these guys in her sleep!"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people!" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me!? we've got worse things to worry about what there guys think of you! Get with it pervy sage!" Naruto shouted

"Damn it! Didn't I just tell you not to call me that!?"

Kisame chuckled "Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say you're somewhat of a disappointment: a blusterous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost hard to believe that you are one of the three legendary sanin."

"I concur." Kirika glared

"What!?" Naruto asked "Y-you already know who he is?"

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearances or anything this little squirt might say." Jiraiya blushed

"So you somehow managed to release the genjutsu we cased on her, eh?" Kisame said

Jiraiya sat the girl down. "What kind of cowards would do something like that? Using his sharingan to inflict genjustu on an innocent woman, all in order to separate Naruto from me. I know that he's the one you're really after."

"That explains how Kakashi knew." Itachi said "Now I understand, he learned it from you. You're right, Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. And we _will_ have him."

The armored toad disappeared. "No way you're getting Naruto." Jiraiya said, getting ready to attack.

Kirika crouched slightly, preparing to run. "I believe I already established that."

"We'll see about that." Itachi said

"Actually, this is all very convenient: I can eliminate you both at the same time." Jiraiya grinned

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke said, he was slowly staggering to his feet. "The only one who's going to eliminate him is me."

Kirika kicked him down. "What did I say?"

Sasuke only glared at her.

"Go away. You don't interest me at the moment." Itachi said

"Well get interested!" Sasuke shouted, running towards Itachi. Itachi kicked him in the stomach, sending him a good fifteen meters down the hallway and into the wall.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto shouted, he started to run towards Sasuke.

"No Naruto! Don't but in! Mind your own business!" Sasuke yelled, he pulled himself up into a stand.

Kirika put a hand on her shoulder. She was glaring and shook her head. If Sasuke wanted to learn a very painful lesson about going against her at the hands of Itachi, so be it. It seemed Itachi himself was the only one who could break through to him.

"I told you before: I've lived my whole life for this day, this moment. This fight is mine!" He activated his sharingan. He charged once more at Itachi, and tried to punch him. Itachi rammed his forearm into sasuke's, stopping his fist and punched him in the face, once again sending him back into the wall. Sasuke twitched, trying to move.

"Th-this fight is mine." Sasuke panted

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

Jaraiya stepped forward, only to be stopped by Kisame, who put his sword in front of Jaraiya. "You heard him old man, this fight is none of our business, let's let the two of them sort it out."

Itachi walked slowly over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up quickly. "And now finally!" He shouted, lunging at him again. Itachi kneed him in the stomach, sending him up and knocked him down by elbowing his back and continued to beat him. He eventually punched him into the wall and Sasuke finally fell to the ground.

Kisame grinned. "You show him no mercy."

Itachi picked Sasuke up by his shirt collar and rammed him into the wall. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hatred. And you know something:_ you never will_."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment and he suddenly started screaming out in pain.

_He's trapped in tsukuyomi!_

"Isn't that heartwarming. Using tsukuyomi on his own brother." Kisame said

_Now!_ Kirika raced forward and aimed her katana at the arm Itachi had Sasuke pinned against the wall with. As expected, Itachi let go of Sasuke and jerked his arm back, avoiding her strike. With her free hand, she grabbed Sasuke and jumped back into one of the sides that the hallway forked into. She knelt down, laying Sasuke down, keeping an arm around him. "Go Jiraiya!"

"Right! Ninja art toad mouth trap!" He said, making hand signs and pressing his hands to the floor. A layer of flesh consumed the hallway. "You've both just been swallowed by the mountain toad! Welcome my friends, to the belly of the beast! He had a very sensitive digestive track, be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorious way to die is it? It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait."

"Wow, I'm not liking this at all." Naruto said

"Naruto! Kirika! Stay calm. Trust in my jutsu."

"Kisame, come." Itachi called

Kisame tried to pry his sword from the flesh that welded it to the floor. "Eh! Easier said than done." He eventually pulled his sword and began to run.

"It's useless! A ninja hasn't been born who can survive this powerful stomach!" Jaraiya shouted "Kirika! Get down against the floor!" He warned

She fell back against the floor next to Sasuke, partially shielding him with her arm and chest. A wall of flesh jutted against the wall and flew strait over them towards Itachi and Kisame. After a few moments the flesh calmed down and returned to the wall. Kirika looked up, Kirame and Itachi were gone and there was a hole at the end of the hallway parallel to me, black fire was burning from the edges of the hole.

Jaraiya and Naruto came running down the hall. What the heck happened!?" Naruto shouted "Huh?" He looked at the hole. "They got away."

Jaraiya began sealing the black fire. Kirika looked down at Sasuke. She lent down and talked into his ear. "Sasuke! Can you hear me?"

He did not respond for a few moments. "...K-Kirika?" He voice was raspy and hushed. His eyes didn't move, nor did he blink. Kirika doubted he could even see her. She closed his eyes and sat Sasuke against the wall. She looked over him, moving her hand lightly across his body. Kirika frowned._ Broken ribs, bruised organs, left femur and shoulder are fractured, and a broken arm. _He took quite the beating.

The flesh around the room began to disappear. "Kira!" Naruto called, running up to her followed by Jaraiya. "Well? Is Sasuke alright?"

A kunai hit the wall. "Dynamic entry!" Might Guy came flying in and kicked Jaraiya in the face, grinning. And then he saw who he attached. "Uh, hehe... I guess I was a little over enthusiastic, you see I was trying to hurry and I couldn't see very clearly. Hahaha, using my headband to pear into the opening all I could see were two sinister figures looming over what appeared to be a victim kneeling helplessly on the ground so..."

"You know what!? If this is your way of saying sorry it stinks!" Jaraiya shouted

"I'm sorry but it was just a simple misunderstanding." guy apologized

Jaraiya growled. "Simple minded is more like it-"

"Stop it. _Now_." Kirika growled.

"Eh!" Guy winced "Hey did the temperature just drop in here?"

"I think It's Kira. It's probably not a good idea to her piss off. Otherwise she might kill you." Naruto whispered "I mean just look at her, she's glowing with blood lust."

Guy broke out into a cold sweat.

"Would you all _just shut_ up. I need to administer emergency first aid."

Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed. "I-Is he really that bad?"

"Two ribs broken on the left, three on the right; fractured femur and shoulder; a broken wrist; an arm with a complete split in the bone and several bruised organs. Yes. It's _that_ bad." Kirika pressed her hand against the brake in his arm, twitching my fingers.

"What are you doing?" Jaraiya asked "I didn't know you had medical training."

"I'm not. Not even close. But I can patch it up. Fuse chakra with sinew to mend the bone. There's not much I can do for the organs, though..." Maybe next time Sasuke would listen to her.

"Wow, cool." Naruto said "That's amazing. So does that mean Sasuke's gonna be fine?"

"His bodies fine." She said "But I suspect he's going through mental torment at the hand's of Itachi's sharingan."

"What?" Naruto asked

"He was hit with Itachi's genjutsu, there's no telling what'll happen to him." Jaraiya said

"What the heck?" Naruto said, he was trembling in anger. "What did Sasuke ever do to deserve this? Okay pervy sage, Kirika, it's time for a new game plan. Starting right now! I admit, I let those goons scar me a little, but that's over, no more running. After all, it's me there after, right? Well okay, then it's time I give them what they want!"

Jaraiya turned his head to the side. "Hm. Nice speech kid, but I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance against them. You're not in the same league. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up just now, or if Kirika hadn't been there protecting you, huh?" It took all I had to get them away from you, and I doubt Kirika could protect both you and Sasuke from two marks like them, odds are, one of you would have died!"

"Is that right!? So what are you suggesting, that we just do nothing! Sit here waiting for them to hit us again! What kind of strategy is that!?" Naruto shouted

"My mother's going to die!" Kirika shouted

Everyone froze and looked at her. She shocked herself. She hadn't wanted to admit that... No. She wouldn't die. She couldn't.

Jiraiya's mouth fell open. "What? Hideko?"

He saw then that Kirika was supressing panic. She'd been supressing it since she arrived. "She collapsed today. She vomited up _three litres_ of blood. You think I'd let Sasuke anywhere _near_ Itachi at his level or any other reason? It's never been this bad..."

Jiraiya's mouth hung ajar.

"She wants to see you. God knows why. But she begged me to come get you. We're waiting time..."

Jiraiya clenched his fists. "I can't come back with you yet."

Kirika's wide eyes narrowed. Cruel. Uncaring. "I will _make_ you."

"Hideko won't die. The reason we're out here, we're looking for a person who can help her."

"Wait... do you mean..." Guy trailed off.

Jiraiya nodded. "The slug queen herself: Lady Tsunade."

"There's no time. Come back while you can." Kirika would not admit it to herself, Hideko was beyond help.

Jiraiya put a hand on Kirika's shoulder. "She may not look it, but you're mother's a fighter. She'll hang on until I get back with Tsunade."

She was beyond help. But if Hideko were able to hold on until Jiraiya returned she would relish seeing Tsunade again. "Jiraiya." She gave him no honorifics. "If you fail her _again _the things I will do to you will make Sasuke's ordeal look like ecstasy."

Jiraiya met her's with an equally hard gaze. "I won't fail."


	16. Loving

_**Yup; I've decided to replace the finding Tsunade arch with **_**this**_** sadness bomb. I think it's an improvement, but let me know what you think. And I know it's kind of corny, but I was crying a bit while writing it. So I hope it's not **_**that**_** tasteless or sad (And I mean pathetic sad). ; )**_

_**VampireSiren! I have**__** to make this shout out to you. You have been supporting me and reviewing like crazy and I can't tell you how **_**much**_** that means to me. You're support has been a driving force behind how hard I've been working on this. **_

_**Thank you all for the views and comments throughout the story. I can't call out to all of you, which sucks, but PlaidPajamas01, 0, ZabuzasGirl and Akatsuki Is Epic; thank you. Comments keep me going, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I've just finished going through the whole story: it is updated and the spelling has been checked to the best of my abilities (And I know my spelling is shit).**_

_**And to all my anonymous readers out there, thank you all! If you want to support me, please review. Tell me what you like, what you though needs improvement and all your other thoughts.**_

_**Again, thank you very much and enjoy the final chapter of the first part of my sad little fantasy!**_

* * *

><p>Hideko smiled and gripped Kirika's hand gently. Her smile was as pale and weak as it had been when Kirika left, but her eyes were calm. "Thank you, Kirika."<p>

Kirika saw it as a defeat, "I'm sorry. I couldn't get him to come..."

Hideko shook her head, smiling gently. "I've been waiting for ten years... I can wait a few more days." She cupped the side of Kirika's face. Her hand shook as she reached from the bed. "I'm not going to die yet." She coughed, but her smile soon retuned. "I can't wait to see Jiraya and Tsunade."

* * *

><p>"No thank you, Anko."<p>

"Hideko, you ought to eat something..." Anko set the plate dango on the table. Untouched by anyone.

Ten days had past. Hideko grew weaker... her eyes glassier, her eyelids sunk, she shook and coughed more and more violently. At first she talked to them until the coughing forced her to stop. But every day she talked a little bit less. Every day her appetite slowly diminished.

Kirika and Anko remained at her side. They had the nurses bring them food. Both were afraid to leave the room.

Hideko looked at Kirika, Anko, the Dango. They were Anko's favourite. No one would eat unless she did. "Mm... You know, I think I would like some dango."

Anko gave her a little smile and passed the plate.

"You girls eat some, too."

Though she wasn't the slightest bit hungry, she ate. And she smiled when Kirika and Anko did the same. She was ever the mother hen.

Her anxiety had been high and the day... no, the past ten years had gone by painfully slowly, but she was feeling good now. She'd done a lot of contemplating the past ten days. She thought about her life; things she's struggled to not think about. Now, they left her with a fluttering stomach and a helpless longing, but they didn't to bother her nearly as much as they once had. She though of Lord Hiruzen. He kept her going for a long time. After Orochimaru fled the leaf, she'd never been the same. Hideko was weak in her mind. She knew this. Orochimaru had been her rock. She built her life around him. When he left, he asked her to go with him. She begged him to stay. His betrayal was the final push to an emotional break down. It broke her. And she soon found herself alone.

It had been Lord Hiruzen who saved her from total depression. _'But you're not alone. You have your child. You are a mother. _You_ must be _her_ rock. _You_ must be strong for _her_. No, Hideko, not Kirika. Though I swear you'll have her back some day, but your other daughter needs you.'_ Anko. It shamed her that in her despair she'd ignored Anko, even if it was only for a short time. Hideko found that as a person, she was weak. But as a mother, she was strong.

When Hideko met her husband's first student for the first time she fell in love with her. At the time, she didn't believe she would ever have children of her own. By all rights, Kirika should never have been born alive. Hideko had been pregnant six times before Kirika. And six times she miscarried. Hideko thought it was a cruel jape of fate. The doctors warned them not to try again after the sixth miscarriage. Orochimaru convinced her otherwise, but she was jaded throughout her pregnancy. And then, after she'd given up; grieved six times for six children, was her baby born. Small and weak and pitiful, but she lived. And she grew up strong.

Then there was Jiraiya and Tsunade. She had been angry with them for leaving, it still saddened her, but the anger had dissipated. She was too weak for anger. Tsunade had always been her closest friend, since the were children. It was Tsunade who introduced Hideko to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. On the day Tsunade graduated the ninja academy and became a genin. The day she met her squad... fourty-four years ago. Hideko was a shy person. She was even shyer as a child. Jiraiya was a difficult person for her to be around at first. He was loud and energetic and always making passes at her. But she liked him. Orochimaru, on the other hand, had been a quite, thoughtful child. He was easy for her to be around, and she liked him most, so she was always around him. Now she felt no anger towards him either. Only emptiness. Hideko lived her entire life within the confines of Konoha's walls. Here she felt safe. Here was home. She wondered... if she had ever been brave enough to leave those wall, perhaps she would have gone with Orochimaru...

Hideko suddenly felt an odd mixture of sadness and peace. Sadness, for everything left undone and everything left unsaid and peace for everything else. She took Anko's hand in her left. Her adopted daughter, who gave her something to hold onto. Hideko though, she was not strong enough to live on her own strength. She had to hold Tsunade's hand. Then she had to hold Orochimaru's. Then Anko's. But holding Anko's hand now made her happy. And not at all resentful. She took Kirika's hand in her right. Her baby. The greatest think she'd ever done. Yes. Orochimaru kept his promise.

"How is Sasuke doing...?"

"He's alright. He's recovering from a fight."

"Hnn... I hope he's eating properly... I heaven't been there to... make his food or... make sure he eats..."

Kirika did not respond.

"And Naruto? Kakashi and... Sakura. How are your friends?"

They weren't really her friends. "They're all good."

"Good..." Hideko coughed and took a breath. Her words were barely a whisper. "Do you think Jiraiya and Tsunade will be here soon?" She wanted to see them._ All_ of them.

"Yes." Kirika squeezed her hand.

Hideko pulled her hand away from Kirika's, she pressed at the back of Kirika's head, pushing it down, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and hummed. "My sweet girls..."

Kirika grabbed her hand again. "Mother..."

Anko lowered her head.

Kirika... do you still have my pocket watch?"

"Yes." Kitika took it from her pocket, and pressed it into Hideko's hand. She opened it.

"I'm glad... It's a beautiful song."

"It is."

"That story... about the autumn crocus..."

"I remember."

Hideko looked at her. Her eyes like calm pools. "What a sad story it was..."

Hideko sat up suddenly, convulsing and coughing in a fit. She threw her head down and threw up. Red splattered on her sheets like paint thrown on canvas.

Anko bolted up. "Hideko! Hold on, I'm gonna get a doctor!" The door slammed behind her.

Kirika was frozen. Hideko's coughing turned into wheezing, then light panting and she sunk back into her bed.

"M-mother..." Kirika wrapped her arms around Hideko, leaning over the bed, her in her mother's chest, blood smearing on her side.

Hideko smiled. She found that she was too weak to hug Kirika back.

But Hideko smiled. She wanted to tell Kirika that the past three years together had made up for everything. She wanted to hear Anko to brag about her grades. She wanted to embrace Tsunade and laugh at Jiraiya's flirtations. She wanted Lord Hiruzen to lecture her with his proverbs. She wanted to tell Orochimaru she still loved him. She wanted his arms around her as she held her tiny baby. She wanted to tell Kirika that this was not the end. She wanted to tell her _something_. Fear and self loathing gripped Hideko. She still had a bitter taste in her mouth. Too much was unsaid. She knew she wouldn't get to see Jiraiya or Tsunade again, and it hurt. But what hurt her the most was knowing that given the opportunity; she would come to terms with nothing; she would stand passively and kindly in the background, as she always had. _What was it all for...?_

Kirika was breathing heavy on Hideko's chest.

..._At least I have her._

A tear roll down from Hideko's cheek. She would have liked to see Tsunade and Jiraiya again...

Hideko's chest ceased to rise and fall. Kirika looked at her mother a blank face and wide, bloodshot eyes. Jiraiya promised. Tsunade would save her. It was... indescribable. The sinking dread.

The door swung open. Anko dashed in, followed by Jiraiya and a blond woman. _Tsunade._

Kirika sat up straight, her hands still gripped. Her mouth open ever so slightly. _A moment too late_. A tear fell from Kirika's eye. An unfamiliar, burning sensation. Kirika's eyes flickered about them. Her mind focused on the tiny details. Anko had a stain from the dango's sauce on her jacket. There was a spot in Tsunade's right short leg. Jiraya was leaning on his right leg...

Tsunade took a step.

"You lied." Kirika's voice was cracking. Adrenaline hummed in her veins. Her ears rang. Her breath was caught in her throat. "You failed her."

Jiraiya was shaking. His eyes wide, turning red. Shock was written on his face.

"She waited for almost ten years for both of you." More tears fell. "_And you failed her_."

Tsunade fell to her knees. "Oh god..."

Jiraiya took a step. His arm raised ever so slightly. "Hi-"

"Get out! _Stay away from her_!" Snakes shot out from Kirika's sleeve. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade and jumped back into the hall. Anko remained where she was. The snakes did not touch her.

"K-Kirika..." Anko whispered.

Kirika covered her face with her hands. Her body roared alight with purple flames. She screamed through her sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Kirika stood on tip-toes to see over the edge of the table. She cocked her head.<em>

_Orochimaru sat at the other side, leafing through books. From where he sat all he could see of her were her eyes and the top of her head. He regarded her briefly with an amused smile before returning hid gaze to the text._

_A few minutes passed before Kirika broke the silence. "Father?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do I have a mother?"_

_Orochimaru's hand froze midway through turning the page. His expression was unreadable. "How else would you be here?"_

_"Kabuto said you grew me out of a test tube."_

_Orochimaru stifled a laughing breath._

_"It's her, right?" Kirika held out her pocket watch, she strained to reach it out over the table with her young arm. Orochimaru took it from her, the picture of himself, Kirika and Kirika's mother from before he fled the Leaf in the small, circular frame. "She's pretty."_

_He clicked it shut and passed it back to her. "No. Not pretty." He sighed. "Beautiful."_

_Kirika cocked her head, smiling innocently. "Is she nice?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think she misses us? Do you think she'll come and live with us!?"_

_"I have no doubt she misses you." Orochimaru ruffled her hair. "But she'll never leave that village."_

_"Mmm." Kirika clicked the watch open again and stared at the picture._

_Orochimaru scooped Kirika up and set her on his lap. "This song is yours now. But it was her's once. It had a story she used to tell..."_

_Kirika looked up at him curiously._

_"Her name is Hideko."_

* * *

><p>"Our number one priority is finding Kirika." Tsunade bit her thumb. "There will be no missions, and no access in or out of the village until we do."<p>

Kakashi touched his chin. This was turning into a royal mess. He'd just broken up Naruto and Sasuke on the roof of the hospital. Now Kirika was AWAL. "It sounds like grief is making her irrational. She prides herself on her composure."

Tsunade frowned. "She made an attempt on our lives. And she burned down four hospital rooms and killed two hospital workers on her way out."

"There's a chance she might resurface in her own time." Jiraya closed his eyes. "She threatened that if I fail in returning on time Sasuke's condition would look like paradise. I should have come back when she came to me."

Tsunade's eyes glistened. "_I_ should have been there. Hideko was my best friend... I should never have left in the first place..." She slammed her fist onto her desk. "And now I can't even mourn her because I have to hunt down her daughter."

"Lady Hokage," Kakashi said "I know you don't want to hear it, but as Kirika's sensei, I have to advise you to handle this situation with care." He looked back and forth between Jiraya and Tsunade. "I know you knew her as a child, but you've both only just met her now. She's dangerous, she's cruel and now she's not thinking straight. The only person who could ever keep a handle on her is Hideko." Kakashi sighed. "If I'd known about her condition I would have posted at ambu to take Kirika into custody immediately..."

"I had the opportunity of meeting her recently." Jiraya said. His eyes were serious. "She's more like Orochimaru than Hideko."

* * *

><p>"I see." Kirika nodded. The sound four: Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru and Jirobo kneelt in front of her. "You're making your move on Sasuke tonight."<p>

"Yes." Tayuya nodded.

"We have a massage for you from Lord Orochimaru." Sakon said "You are to return with us as well."

Kirika fingers twitched. "What timing..."

"We plan to approach him tonight. We ask that you would please refrain from interfering. If all goes as planned We'll leave before dawn."

"Very well. I'll find you. You are dismissed."

They disappeared.

Slowly I sunk to her knees. She hugged herself. She'd taken shelter in one of the abandoned labritories her father had scattered around the village. A few had not been discovered, they were carefully booby trapped, but Orochimaru had given her their details before she'd entered the village. It was old and stuffy and everything was blanketed in a thick layer of dust.

She'd kept her head turned and the lights dim so the sound four wouldn't be able to see how red her eyes were. Was this grief? Kirika touched her face. She was crying again.

**_Your tears will do nothing._**

And yet she could not help it. Kirika let out a sad laugh. It was ironic, really! She was so good at not feeling sadness. She was skilled at the art of disregarding the value of life. And even better at forgetting the dead. She could _never_ forget her mother. She burned down her mother's room when she left the hospital. She could not take Hideko's body, it was too heavy. But Kirika would be damned if she let Jaraiya or Tsunade have her body. Cremation it was.

Kirika cradled her pocket watch in her hands. She opened it and stared at the picture through burning tears before clutching it to her chest. If Kirika believed in fate, this might have been some cosmic punishment. Karma. Kirika heaved with a sob. She was not so pious, nor honourable to believe she had no right to cry. And the grief was too overwhelming to damage her pride.

The song of the autumn crocus drowned out her cries. It was a lullaby. Her mother's soothing _hush;_ her own sweet voice. And Kirika was in Hideko's arms.

* * *

><p>Sasuke clutched his side. He staggered to his door. The sound four...<p>

"_Playing family games with your comrades will only make you rot_." the girl had said. "_Come with us. If you do Lord Orochimaru will give you strength_."

"_This village is just a hindrance for you. Cut ties with your useless acquaintances. This is the only way for you to become stronger_."

_"Don't forget your purpose!" _

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. He slumped against his door. He glared, clenched his teach and pushed the door open. The beating he took wasn't as bad as he first though. He was able to get up the stairs to his room without limping. He flipped the lights on. He reeled back. "What are you doing here?"

Kirika kneeled at the table in the middle of the room. A tea pot, still steaming; two cups and her pocket watch were lined up neatly in front of her on the table.

"I made tea. I knew you wouldn't mind."

Sasuke sighed and sat down across the table from her. She passed him a cup, which he accepted with a nod and _'thanks'_.

Sasuke cocked his head and stared at Kirka. Her eyes were blood shot "What happened?" His eyes widened when tears pooled in her eyes. "K-Kirika?"

Her head lowered. The shadow of her hair like obscured her eyes. "My mother's dead."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. _Hideko_... "She... she was a good woman..." What else could he say?

"I know."

They were silent for a while.

"Tsunade healed you first..."

Sasuke looked up at her.

"She healed Kakashi and you... and by the time she got to her, she already die." Kirika clanked her fists.

Sasuke said nothing. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm angry with Tsunade. Not you."

Sasuke glared and clenched his eyes shut. "She shouldn't have died."

A tear fell from Kirika's eye.

**_Your tears will do nothing._**

No. No more tears. She'd been crying for hours. She felt hollow inside, but she would grieve with dry eyes now. "No. She shouldn't have." Kirika stood up, she moved to the space between the foot of the bed and the window.

"I heard the ambu and jonin are looking for you. Konoha's on lockdown."

"Let them look." Kirika gazed out the window before drawing the shades. "I'm done playing genin." She looked back at him. "Are you?"

Sasuke looked down and did not speak. When he met her eyes they were red and puffy and... almost gentle. Gentleness was something Kirika was capable of, he decided. But it was probably more because of how shaken her mother's death had left her.

She closed her eyes. "It's alright. You don't have to say it."

"I'm done." Sasuke was in front of Kirika. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked Itachi."

"You shouldn't have." She agreed, and returned his embrace. She suddenly jerked herself sideways, taking Sasuke with her as she went down. They fell down onto his bed with a creak and bounced on the mattress once before settling. Kirika quickly sat up and pulled the covers over them.

Sasuke grunted in surprise.

She burred her head un the crook of his neck. "Just stay here with me for a while..."

Sasuke's arms were still around her. He readjusted them and relaxed. He thought about when he saw his own family dead... She probably never felt a loss like her mother before. She was pretty twisted, Sasuke doubted death had ever shaken her before. It seemed that in his arms now, Kirika was frightfully human. Frightfully delicate. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

He wasn't quite sure how he knew the words... Hideko? A dream? Kirika herself? Whatever the case Sasuke started singing softly. Kirika's song. _  
><em>_"Your time has come  
><em>_Sweet crocus of autumn  
><em>_When all is done  
><em>_Only you shall remain  
><em>_And you wait  
><em>_Sweet crocus  
><em>_You wait for the rains  
><em>_And among all the carnage  
><em>_You are all that remains  
><em>_In the blackest of nights  
><em>_In the forests  
><em>_On the mountains  
><em>_Sweet crocus  
><em>_Now you've grown strong  
><em>_And your time has come  
><em>_Your love has been forgotten  
><em>_Your hatred holds reign  
><em>_And of you your poison  
><em>_Is all that remains  
><em>_From an innocents lost  
><em>_From a lifetime of pain  
><em>_When you've razed all before you  
><em>_You alone shall remain."_

_**Your tears will do nothing.**_

Against her resolve, she gripped his clothing in her fists, buried her head in his neck, and wept.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat up in bed. Kirika lay next to him. It was still dark. The moon was full and hanging right between the gap in the buildings. The light shone in though the window, illuminating the spot where they lay. Sasuke brushed a piece of hair out of Kirika's face.<p>

"Wake up. We're leaving."

"Go on." She whispered, her eyes remained closed. "We can't go together. I'll join you in a bit..."

* * *

><p><em>On her first night in Konoha, Kirika slept on Hideko's arms. Together, in a futon in the corner of the interrogation room. The room was dark; the floor dirty and hard, but Hideko held her to gently. So protectively. And wore such a loving smile that Kirika though couldn't be real.<em>

_Hideko warped the arm above her around Kirika. Their lower hands both held the empty pocket watch between them. They whispered though their smiles._

_"My mother gave me this watch when I was your age. Did you know that?"_

_Kirika shook her head._

_"This is a very important song."_

_Kirika nodded._

_"Did you know there are words _and_ a story about it."_

_Kirika did know. Orochimaru told her the story. He never sang the song. "Will you sing it?"_

_"Yes. But you need to hear the story to understand first."_

_Kirika nodded smiling._

_"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a little village..."_

* * *

><p>The dawn had not yet broken when Kirika opened her eyes. The sheets around her were neatly folded. Her pocket watch lay next to her forehead on the pillow. She took it in her hand and kissed it. Her Konoha headband had slipped off in her sleep. She left it on the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Kirika remained hidden and close to Konoha for several hours, until a while after the search party was sent out. The sound four would pick them off. She had to re-booby-trap the Konoha laboratories. She passed through the forest easily, every so often she came across sprung traps and the bodies of the sound four. She passed a fight between Rock Lee, Gaara and Kimimaro. Kirika remained beyond the scope of the battle, in the woods, but she stopped and locked eyes with Kimimaro for a moment. He would die here. Another death of another loved one. As she ran from the area, her eyes became hot. She had been fond of him. The wind ripped a final tear from her eye. A final tear for Kimimaro and her mother.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kirika reached the Valley of the End it had begun to rain. There was the aftermath of a battle; Naruto lay unconscious on the river bank. She ran passed him without stopping. But she eyed him and whispered <em>farewell<em>.

She found Sasuke staggering solemnly through the woods.

He stopped and turned his head slowly. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Kirika took his arm and draped it around his shoulder. She said nothing.

Sasuke frowned as they started walking. He suspected she would be solemn for a while.

"Did you always know Orochimaru wanted me?"

"Not always. But it's not like he kept that information classified."

"Hnn." Sasuke nodded

"For the record, _I_ wanted you first."

Sasuke smiled. No matter how jaded, Kirika was Kirika. "Does that mean our deal still stands?"

"Did I say it was off?"

"Good."

"I'll stay at your side as long as it takes." She eyed his eyes. "And when your brother lays dead at your feet and you lay dead at mine, I'll unlock the secrets behind your eyes."

"It might take a while. I don't intend to die anytime soon."

"I can wait."

His grip on her shoulder tightened. As did hers on his waist.

Yes, she would stand by him. She would make him strong. Though her prize seemed less appealing now... She would have Itachi to satisfy her curiosity soon enough and that suited her fine. She wouldn't mind keeping Sasuke around for a while. Kirika tried not to think about her father taking Sasuke as a vessel. Her thoughts turned to her mother; the watch in her pocket; and how Sasuke held her and sang to her. She hurt, but having him with her hurt just a bit less.

Now, with Konoha behind them and Kirika at his side, Sasuke felt determined. He sped up his walk. Orochimaru and Kirika would make him strong. He would have his revenge. As Kirika supported him, Sasuke though of her in the hospital at his bedside; teasing him; and of holding her close in his bed. Sasuke turned his head to look at her and he realised he loved her. His lips parted, but chose not to say anything. Now was not the right time. But someday. Someday soon.


	17. Epilogue: a dream of somewhere distant

**Hello readers! Okay, so**** the shippuden sequel is now published, called _One day we will watch that autumn crocus bloom_, if you liked this story then check it out. Anyway, I decided to** **add some foreshadowing in the form of an epilogue at the very end of part one. Hope you like the sequel! This is just a quick bit, but enjoy anyway and remember to review. ; )**

* * *

><p>Kirika was on the edge of a forest. It was warm and cloudy. She took a breath and gazed around. There were mountains; the forest was growing on mountains. She could not see the peeks, a veil of mist was rolling over the mountains, blanketing them and wafting over the forest. She stared forward into the forest, mystified. Through the silence, she could faintly hear her pocket watch's song playing: the song of the autumn crocus.<p>

'_Hsssss' _

Kirika slowly turned her gaze down. A little white snake wrapped around her feet.

Dazed, she returned her gaze forward. Her head tilted back. She was moving; traveling through the forest at incredible speed. But she was not running. She was standing still; the forest was speed past her.

Everything stopped suddenly. And everything was still. Kirika gazed forward. "_What_..." She whispered. Her voice was an echo. A ripple. "_What is this place_?"

She stood at a brick wall leading into a cave; the wall is covered with moss and corroded from time, but it still sturdy. There were arched doorways in the wall, and glassless arched windows. She could not see what was inside the cave; through the openings there was only darkness.

The snake was still coiled around her ankles. It hissed and slithered to the entrance of the cave. It stopped and just stared back at Kirika. It gave one final hiss then continued onwards into the darkness.

A whisper: _'Come forward.' _

Kirika took a step. Her breath hitched. She tensed and pulled her foot back. "N-no!"

_'Why do you hesitate? It is your fate. There can be no turning back.' _

_'no turning back.'_

_'no turning back'_

_'no turning back.'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'It is your fate."_

* * *

><p>Kirika eyes opened shot.<p>

Her head rolled to the side, candle light flickered around the room. She was at home: in a base of the sound village. She turned her head back to centre and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and raised her hands above her face, still dazed from the sudden rousing. She wondered what time it was.

"What a strange dream..."


End file.
